School, Love, and Mafia Things
by Mad Decameter
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 16 year-old girl with long brunette hair, caramel doe eyes, and an adorable face is loveable and full of cuteness. One day, a handsome hitman named Reborn came to her and her whole life become full of friendship, mafia problem, and... romance? How will Tsuna handle the unpredictable love story between herself and her guardians? Semi-AU. AllxFem!Tsuna
1. the Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairing: R27**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, I will be studying all day without fanfiction!**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: the Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn**_

* * *

It was about 2 am and Tsuna couldn't sleep. She was trying to, but she was too tired to try. She was thinking about the test today. She had to go to Namimori High School or her dad will go overseas from Italy to Japan just because he want to meet her little daughter. Tsuna didn't forget to study, but her body was saying that she had to study more. Tsuna's big brown eyes were fresh and she didn't feel sleepy but she couldn't stay in bed any longer or she would die with her eyes opened. She started to move her legs, she made them touch the floor, and she got out of bed and stood up. She looked around her room and went to her dusty desk, but she wasn't really in the mood for studying at 2 am, so she went out of her room and went downstairs. The house was dark and so quiet because her mum was already asleep. Tsuna never been this awake at night, she realized that at night her house was scary as ever. She went to the living room and turned the lights on because she was really scared of dark, then she turned on the TV and sat on the big sofa alone. She took the remote control from the table in front of her and switched the channel to another channel. She switched and switched and switched, but there weren't any good movies. Then suddenly…

"Ding-Dong"

The doorbell rang and shocked Tsuna.

'Who the hell came to a house at 2 in the morning?' Tsuna screamed inside and rose from the sofa. She walked to the huge door and opened it slowly. But when she opened it, there were no one there.

'Strange… I'm sure I heard the bell' Tsuna was confused, she closed the door so slowly because she was hoping there was someone there. But there was still nothing in her sight, so she stepped to the living room but…

"Ding-Dong"

The bell rang once again.

'Who is that' Tsuna wondered and turned around. She opened the door lazily, looked outside and incredibly shocked to see a tall middle age man with a black suit covered his big body and blonde hair standing in front of her.

"Tsunaaa! I really miss you!" The man suddenly hugged Tsuna so tightly with his big arms.

"Dad! What are you doing here at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Tsuna tried to let go of her dad's hug. Her dad hugged her tightly, making her small and slim body unable to move freely.

"Tsuna, you've gotten so big since I left you. Your hair has become so long, and your body taller and…"

Iemitsu Sawada let his hug go and observed 15 years old Tsunayoshi Sawada or we can call her 'Tsuna'. Tsuna really missed her dad, but why dud her father come home at this hour and right before she had the test? Tsuna thought deeply about it and made her dad's observation become useless. Then suddenly, there was a deep low voice came from outside.

"Iemitsu, can I come in too?"

Tsuna was really confused to hear that. Why there was another voice outside?

"Oh, Reborn! I forgot about you, come in!" Iemitsu looked outside and made the man that he called 'Reborn' come inside. That man was a tall, handsome young man with a black-orange suit and a fedora covered half of his face with a chameleon shifted on the side of his fedora. Once he stepped inside, he raised his head and made his eyes become seeable. His black hair made his amber eyes stand out fiercely. His body was slim but big. He was the type that every girl would fall, so did Tsuna. This was the first time she had met Reborn, but she couldn't resist his handsome face.

"Who is that, Iemitsu?" Reborn talked to Iemitsu smoothly but sure. His deep and bass voice made Tsuna's heart melted.

"It's my daughter. Her name is Tsunayoshi, but we call her Tsuna. Tsuna, introduce yourself to Reborn"

"H-Hi.. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Y-You can call me Tsuna.." Tsuna introduced herself stammered. She raised her face to face Reborn and looked into the amber orbs of Reborn. She blushed slightly as their eyes met, and quickly looked to the floor to cover her blushing face.

The man took a step forward and lifted Tsuna's chin so she look at him again."So you're Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh… Y-Yeah.." Tsuna pouted as she blinked. The man let his hand down and looked to Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu,"

"Hmm?"

"You're right. She is cute" Reborn smirked.

"Right? She looks just like Nana, doesn't she? She's my cute little girl" Iemitsu said it proudly

Tsuna covered her face with her bangs and thought. She had heard how Reborn had described her. Just thinking about it made her face become redder. The handsome man just called her 'cute', is that meant to be a compliment for her? She couldn't let that man see her face. It would be too embarrassing!

"Tsuna"

Tsuna could hear someone called her name with a deep and gentle voice. It wasn't her father. It was..

"You're interesting"

Tsuna lifted her face and found Reborn standing in front of her.

"Hiee!" Tsuna squeaked and shocked to see the tall Reborn standing in front of her. He was one and a half times taller than Tsuna.

"You're cute, but ridiculous, Tsuna" Reborn talked straightly. "So, should I call you… 'Dame-Tsuna'?" Reborn touched Tsuna's cheekd and made Tsuna look at him. He stared into Tsuna's big caramel brown eyes and made Tsuna blush even more.

"D-Dame Tsu-Tsuna?" Tsuna tried to talk while she was avoiding looking at Reborn's amber orbs. Looking at the two of them made Iemitsu decided to start talking. It was definitely an awkward situation.

"Tsuna, it's already half past two and you have to go tobed. Your test is tomorrow right?" Iemitsu pushed Tsuna from Reborn's reach and made Reborn gave him a death glare.

"It's today, dad" Tsuna corrected her father's statement. She quickly turned to Reborn and grabbed Reborn's pale hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Reborn-san!" She showed Reborn her smile, it made him a slight blush but didn't looked like it. Then Tsuna let Reborn's hand go and went upstairs to her room. Reborn just stared at her.

"…."

"Cute isn't she?" Iemitsu broke Reborn's daydream and patted Reborn's shoulder.

"Who?" Reborn looked to Iemitsu with a cold looking face.

"Tsuna of course"

"She's definitely interesting" Reborn answered Iemitsu while stroking his chin.

"Do you have a crush on her?" joked Iemitsu and made Reborn unable to speak anything.

"…."

"Reborn?"

"Who do you think you're talking to Iemitsu? Me? I would never have a crush on her." Reborn stated as he took of his fedora that covered his face. His spiky hair shown as he put his fedora on the table in front of TV.

"Don't lie, Reborn. I don't want you to tease her and just because you are going to be her mafia tutor."

"Relax, Iemitsu. I won't have a crush on her okay?" Reborn walked to the room near the living room and left Iemitsu alone.

Iemitsu kind of disbelieve what he just saw. Actually, he knew that Reborn kind of like her that way and he just worried for his daughter because a hitman that was going to become her tutor had a real crush on her.

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Wake up! Its alrealy 6.45 and you have a test at 8 am!" Nana shook Tsuna's body with strength.

"Yes, mum" Tsuna opened her brown eyes and looked to the clock beside her bed. Its 6.45 am, she had to take a bath quickly and get ready for the test. She rose and sat on her bed. She stretched her body and rubbed her eyes so she didn't feel as sleepy as before. She stood up from her comfy bed and walked to the bathroom lazily as she saw her mum left her and went downstairs. She stripped herself and took a bath. She thought about her dream last night. She had a weird dream. Her dream was that she had seen her father and a handsome man name Reborn while she was watching TV in the living room. It felt so real, but she thought it was non sense. Her father, the one that seldom come home, showed himself in front of her at midnight and brought a man? It was DEFINITELY impossible! But now, she had to forget about that and focus on having a bath. She covered her small body with soap and brushed carefully. Then she made the soap flow from her body to the bathtub-hole with the cold and freezing water. She felt as fresh as the water flowed down through her pale skin. After done with the shower, she dried herself and rubbed her body with a soft pink towel she usually uses. She wore her underwear and some casual clothing, a blue long-sleeve T-shirt with a black hoodie sweater, tight jeans, and a white wool scarf. Then she took her handbag and went downstairs. When she looked to the kitchen, her mom was cooking something.

"Mom, what are you cooking?" Tsuna asked and went in the kitchen.

"Tsu-chan! Have a breakfast first. It's tempura ramen. You like it, don't you?" Nana showed her cheerful smile on her beautiful face.

'_Tempura ramen_?' Tsuna started to confuse. Her mom cooked some tempura ramen? It's really unusual. Her mother doesn't really like ramen. She usually cooks it when her father was at home, and her father seldom comes home, so she seldom cooks it too. But even it was seldom, Tsuna like ramen but not as much as her father. She always ate ramen with her best friends, Haru and Kyoko when she was in middle school. But in high school, Haru will be in all-girls school, so Tsuna will just be with Kyoko this time. Kyoko's brother was in Namimori too, since Tsuna had already thought Ryohei as her best friend too, it will be fun. Wait, back to tempura ramen breakfast. Was her mother making a mistake cooking food that she doesn't even like? So does that mean…

"Nana! Can I have my breakfast?" Tsuna shocked when she heard the deep loving voice that called her mother.

"Oh, good morning dear! I cook your favorite food! Call Reborn so he can have some breakfast with us"

'_No way.._'

"Okay. Reborn, let's have breaksfast!"

'_It's_…'

"Yes, Iemitsu"

'_It's_…'

"Oh, Tsuna! You're awake! Come on, let's sit!"

When Tsuna looked behind, she found herself seeing two men. One was wearing boxer and a sleeveless T-shirt, her beloved father, and the other one was already wearing a black-orange suit and a fedora, it's ….Reborn…


	2. the Baseball Ace, Yamamoto Takeshi

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairings (until now): R27, 8027**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, I might just flying(the heck?!)**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this fanfic! My name is Mad Decameter and this is my first fanfic I've ever written. I don't know if you like it or not, but please give your opinion for this fanfic, because I want to get better. For someone that doesn't like if Tsuna has been change into a girl, big apologize. I've always wanted to write a story about Tsuna being a girl, maybe because he is cute, I don't know. But once again, thanks for reading my fanfic! This fanfic will contains some angst in later chapter, but it doesn't contain so much sexual or something like that, well because it's T rating of course. The adventure arc will begin in chapter 5 or 6, when Tsuna already knows she is a mafia boss. She will have battles along the romance arc too. It's going to be fun!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Baseball Ace, Yamamoto Takeshi_**

* * *

The sun shone happily with a scent of spring. The temperature was still cold, but the ray of sunshine made the situation around become warm and unpressured. The morning was quiet because it was Saturday, everyone slept soundly and resisted to wake up. Unfortunately, the Sawada household didn't have the same thought as people's do. It was full of echoes as a 15 years old girl scream in frustration.

"Dad! Why are you here?!" Tsuna slammed the table roughly while her mum, dad, and Reborn were eating the delicious ramen. Tsuna gave off her serious face and glared at her father. For 7 months, Tsuna was left with her mum because her dad had unpredictable business to do in Italy. She didn't know what her father's profession was but he rarely came home. She disliked her dad a bit because he had abandoned her and her mum. Then he just turned up all of sudden, out of blue, after so many months of not being here. Tsuna really missed him. She wanted to get to know him better, hang out with him, and talk to him. But all her dad always cared about was work, work, work, and well… WORK!

"Tsu-chan, don't be so rude to your dad." Nana said strictly. She didn't like that her dear husband was screamed by their own teen daughter.

"Yes, and don't you have a test for going to high school today?" Reborn said smartly while smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed when she saw him smirking, even though he wasn't being kind to her.

"You don't have the right to order me! And who are you anyway?" screamed Tsuna.

"Oh? Iemitsu, haven't you told her?"

"Not now. If I tell her now, she won't concentrate on her test."

"Yes, I need to concentrate, so don't make me go wild and stress!" Tsuna yelled as she looked away from the two men in front of her. Her face became redder than ever.

"You're blushing, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn chuckled when he saw Tsuna's cute angry face. Tsuna's face become even redder when she saw him chuckled.

"Don't tease her, Reborn. She is really shy, that's all. Oh, and this ramen is delicious, Nana" Iemitsu langhed while continuing to eat his ramen.

"Thank you, dear…" Nana smiled to her husband and looked to the clock. "Ara? Tsu-chan, you better get going or you will be late for the test." Tsuna checked her watch and shocked. It showed 7.41. Her mum was right. She took her bag and dashed out.

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna said as she opened the door and ran from her house. It was spring, but it was very cold, it made Tsuna's pale skin shiver. Her small legs were shaking in cold and her heart beat became faster. She wanted to get there before 8, the time the test will be start but that wasn't likely as her Stitch blue watch showed the time was already 07.51, 9 minutes before the test started. Now she wished she was able to get up earlier. Her breath was unstable. She started to tire but if she didn't run, she would be late!

'_Come on! Don't tire now_!'

"Brugh!" When Tsuna raised her speed, she bumped into someone. Her body became unbalanced and her feet started to slip. She closed her eyes and hoped to not feel any pain. But the weird thing was she never felt it. Her body was caught by a big and gentle hand that embraced her. She opened her caramel eyes and found the face of a dark-hairy teen looking at her worriedly.

"Maa, maa…. Are you okay?" The man asked her cheerfully. He laughed and helped Tsuna to stand. The teen had a bright smile on his handsome face. He was tall and wearing a brown coat. His handsome face made Tsuna blush.

"I-I'm okay… T-Thank you…" Tsuna said while staring at the ground, trying to avoid making an eye contact with the tall teen. "I'm sorry I troubled you".

"That's okay. I'm in hurry so I wasn't watching the road. I'm the one that should be sorry." The teen rubbed his head as he looked away from the cute girl in front of him.

"Oh, that's all right! I wasn't watching the road either" Tsuna said in embaressment as she looked to the teen's eyes and played with her finger.

"Haha… Looks like we're same! You're in hurry too, like I am!" the brown-eyes laughed.

'_Eh? The same as me_…' She thought to herself. "Wait! I'm already late for the test to go into Namimori High School!" Tsuna said while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! We are really the same! I have a test today too! Want to go together?" The man laughed one again and held Tsuna's small hand. "Let's run!"

Tsuna struggled when she felt her hand being pulled by a boy that was a stranger to her, she didn't even know his name.

"Eh, m-may I-I know y-your n-name?" Tsuna stuttered.

The boy looked into Tsuna's eyes while they were running and pulled Tsuna's hand. At first, he looked confused but then he smiled brightly.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Just call me Yamamoto" He said cheerfully. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everyone calls me Tsuna" Tsuna blushed and looked away. "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a cheerful and bright smile that made her heart feel lighter. "But, you don't need to add –kun, to my name, you know?"

"Well, if you say so"

And so, the brown hair girl and the dark hair boy ran as fast as they could until they got to Namimori High School.

* * *

Hibari walked through the Namimori High School front gate and waited for someone who was late. He was now in his 2nd year of high school and he was chosen to be the chairman of Disciplinary Committee. And since he became the chairman, the school was now more discipline than ever, though the number of students that had bitten to death was increasing. He was just doing his usual morning activity, when he spotted a girl with long brunette hair and a tall boy with black hair were running to the front gate. They were late, they weren't wearing their uniform, and they were holding hands. They really had to be bitten to death. But, his anger increased when he saw that the one that was holding hands with a boy was 'her'.

"S-Sorry senpai, we're late... Hah… Hah… Hah…" Yamamoto put his hands on his knees and tried to control his unstable breath. Yamamoto sweated and his voice wasn't really clear enough to be hears. He was tired from running. Hibari gave a death glare to him as he opened his mouth.

"You're late, herbi-"

"Sorry. We were just trying to get here in time. I thought we would, but unfortunately, we didn't make in time…" Tsuna was trying to talk without looking to Hibari's eyes. She didn't even looking at him, or she just couldn't. She was too tired to raise his head and kept resting her hands to her knees. When Hibari gave her the glare of death, she shivered. But then, she realized that voice. That deep voice, spelling 'herbivore' to her. The only person she knew that called people by 'herbivore' was…

"Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna's tired gone and raised her head. She spotted a handsome man glaring at her. But instead of answering her, he became even more carnivorous.

"I will bite you to death because of interrupted me from talking."

Hibari took out his metal tonfas out of pocket. Tsuna squeaked when she realized what the man had just said to her, that he would bite her to death.

'_Wait, did he just say that? He didn't remember me_?'

"Tsuna, you know this guy?" Yamamoto asked as he took a look at Tsuna.

"Hibari-senpai…" Tsuna started to tremble in fear.

"What do you want, herbivore? I don't have any business with you anymore" Hibari growled and ignored the trembling Tsuna and looked away. Tsuna stared to the floor as she covered her eyes with her bangs. The awkward silence kept both of them speechless. Tsuna just hoped that the silence cracked quickly. Thankfully, Yamamoto cracked it and granted Tsuna's wish. He laughed as there was no tomorrow. But that made Tsuna titled her head in questioningly.

'_Eh? What's so funny_?' Tsuna stared at Yamamoto.

"You two made a funny silence, you know?"

"What do you mean by that, herbivore?" Hibari growled indignantly and glared at Yamamoto. He tightened the grip at his tonfas and pointed the edge to Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto stopped with the laughing and kept quiet.

"Nothing…" Yamamoto scratched his temple and smiled awkwardly. It was a little bit when the older teen glared at him. Yamamoto looked away so he didn't face the devilish aura around the skylark. The skylark hid the tonfa from Yamamoto's sight and placed his hand that held tonfa beside his body.

Hibari was still glaring at Yamamoto. He looked like he really wanted to bite Yamamoto to death. But then, he looked away from Yamamoto and made his onyx eyes look into the caramel orbs of Tsuna. Tsuna shivered.

"…"

"Maa, maa senpai… We are here for the test. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto's sweat dropped as he lifted his hand and shook it. He couldn't see Tsuna was shivering. Tsuna nodded without looking at Hibari.

"…"

"Please, senpai. We're not yet students at this school" Yamamoto said, convincing.

"…Fine. Go Inside, herbivores"

Hibari, still holding his tonfas, opened the way for both of them. Tsuna and Yamamoto immediately ran inside. Hibari gave them once again, death glare. Tsuna and Yamamoto, the one that felt it, chose to ignore it completely and kept running. Tsuna and Yamamoto thought that the senpai was really angry because he had to let his yet victims go. Hibari watched them from afar as he hid his tonfas back. He couldn't believe he met 'her' again after 2 years. But that didn't matter. He would bite every person that lacked of discipline to death even it was that brunette girl. He groaned indignantly and mumbled.

"Next time, I will bite them to death."

* * *

Yamamoto and Tsuna ran through the long hall. They had to be fast, or they wouldn't be allowed to go inside the test room to sit for the test. The room had a big door, it was at the end of the hall. Tsuna stood in front of the door, trembling in fear. She scared that they couldn't do the test because they were late.

"Don't you want to open the door?" Yamamoto looked to Tsuna. She seemed like she wanted to cry. Yamamoto felt that he had to do something. He took a step forward, grabbed the door knob, and opened it carelessly. All the people that were sitting and doing the test looked at them, shocked because of the sudden slam sound of the door. The teacher that was watching the teenagers do the test was shocked too and glared at Yamamoto. Instead of saying sorry to him, Yamamoto laughed like there was nothing wrong with something he just did.

"Ahahaha! We're late!"

The teacher gave him a death glare and coughed heavily. His dark brown eyes made a deep pressure for all the other people in the room and Tsuna. But Yamamoto just showed his happy and bright smile that made the girls in the room blush and melt. Tsuna looked at the taller teen and heaved. It seemed that he had insensitive feelings.

"You two over there, don't just stand there like it's nothing! Go take a seat and do your work!" the teacher said madly as he made Tsuna and Yamamoto gulped and shivered. They quickly move their legs to the empty seats. Their seats weren't that far, Tsuna sat near the window and Yamamoto sat on the chair two people away from Tsuna's seat. They quickly took their pens and opened the question sheets that had already been on the table. The test had already been going for about 30 minutes, so they only had three and a half hours to complete the 100 hard questions. They had to be fast. Tsuna carefully answered the questions and read the articles on the English question sheets as Yamamoto sis the Math one first. Neither of them could really concentrate on the questions, it must been because of the encounter they had at the front gate.

* * *

"Huf…"

Tsuna heaved a relief sigh. The test was so hard and complicated, especially the Math one. There were pretty much algebra problem. She was really bad at Math. She hoped that the Math wouldn't bother the other subject. She always wished that she could get into Namimori High School safe and sound. She raised her left hand and looked to her watch. It showed 12.09. It sure took a long time to finish the four subject sections. She quickly tidied up her pencil case and lazily put it into her bag.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly came out from nowhere and greeted Tsuna. His smile made Tsuna's stressed face have a little smile. He really had the ability to make everybody smile and become happy.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna looked into the spiky dark hair teen. He really looked like he was happy. "How's your test?"

"Oh, I think I screwed up in Math and Biology." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched his head. His face really showed that he was in trouble back there.

"So do I, I'm very terrible at Math. It seems that I can't go to Namimori…" Tsuna pouted as she tried to no to cry. She really screwed up in the Math, especially the algebra and factorization.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked into the caramel orbs that Tsuna had. He showed his worried face.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just… A stress in my head"

"You shouldn't be stressed, Tsuna. It's bad for your brain." Yamamoto laughed slightly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tsuna kept silence and thought about the sentence Yamamoto just said. Was he trying to cheer her up with a crunchy joke?

"Eh, Tsuna… Do you want to come over?" Yamamoto broke the awkward silence. He smiled to the sad Tsuna. Tsuna was speechless. She really didn't know what to say. She really thought that Yamamoto was a good man. He really had become friends with Tsuna and helped her. But her mum said that she wasn't allowed to go to a person's house that she didn't know or barely know.

"Tsuna?"

"…"

"My house is a sushi restaurant, you know." Yamamoto grinned.

"Eh?" Tsuna shocked when Yamamoto said that. His family sells sushi! So if she goes there, she wasn't really going to a stranger house.

"So? What do you think?"

"Okay."

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto chatted while they were going to Yamamoto's house. Unexpectedly, they got very well with each other. Tsuna told him about her biography, her family, her hobbies, and so many things. Well, but she didn't tell him that she was bullied along her school life. Tsuna got to know Yamamoto better too. Yamamoto was the baseball team's ace when he was in middle school. He told her too that he likes sweet things and so on, but he didn't tell her that his mother had died. They really had a great time. It was been a long time since Tsuna had a friend except Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei onii-san. But she considered them more like family then a friend though, because she was the only child in her family. In middle school she was bullied by the upper-class students. They complained because of her unusual and useless habits, her beauty and cute face, her slender and ideal body, well even it were positive things about her, they thought it was bad though. Now, she was aiming to change her sad and lonely life by going to this High School, the one that was far from her old school. If she couldn't get into the school, she would have to return to her old school's high school, where she would be bullied again. Tsuna hoped she would get into the same class as Yamamoto, well if she gets in of course. He calmed her, just like the rain. But she wasn't going to tell Yamamoto that, it was too shameful, she had to endure it even if she wanted to say that.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? You looked pale"

"Eh?" Tsuna shocked as she recovered from her thoughts. "I-I'm fine"

"That's good. Anyway, we're here" Yamamoto pointed his house. The house looked very traditional. Maybe because it was a sushi restaurant. Yamamoto led Tsuna inside the restaurant and went into the kitchen. Tsuna followed behind him. The restaurant was full of customers. It seemed that the restaurant had a delicious sushi, because all of the customers looked like they were enjoying their food very much.

"Dad, I'm home" Yamamoto opened the curtain that made the kitchen hidden. Tsuna followed him and opened the curtain too. In the kitchen, she saw a man with a dark hair was cutting a tuna with a massive and sharp knife. He looked similar to Yamamoto, it must be Yamamoto's father.

"Takeshi, you're home" The man looked to Yamamoto and stopped with what he was doing. He smiled and came closer to Yamamoto. They really looked alike. His smile stopped as he saw Tsuna as he stood beside Yamamoto. Tsuna, the one that stared, become nervous and looked to the floor. After a few seconds, the man began to laugh.

"Takeshi, is this your girlfriend? She's cute, why don't you tell me before?"

"Unfortunately no, Dad… She's my new friend. Tsuna, this is my dad, he owns this restaurant. Dad, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but she likes to be called Tsuna"

"Tsuna-san, nice to meet you. Please take care of my son from now on" Yamamoto's dad smiled to the nervous Tsuna.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Sir" Tsuna bowed and took a step backwards.

"Dad, me and Tsuna will go upstairs, okay?"

"Sure, Takeshi. I will prepare both of you some sushi"

"Ah, you don't have to-" Tsuna pouted, but she was stopped by the old man.

"No problem. I will treat you" The man smiled and started to cut the tuna again. "Oh, and Takeshi, prepared some tea to Tsuna-san"

"Okay, Dad"

* * *

"Here's your tea, Tsuna"

Yamamoto put the hot sweet tea on his table in front of Tsuna. The tea was still very hot and made a lot of steam. But it was better, because it was so cold outside. Tsuna reached for the tea cup and held it. The cup was so warm, it melted Tsuna's frozen hand. She took a sipped of the tea and put it on the table. The warm tea quickly spread all over her body and warmed her up.

Tsuna looked around the room. It was Yamamoto's bedroom. She never thought that his bedroom would be like this. There were posters of famous baseball player on the wall and katana rested on the side of his desk. It was a little bit small, but it looked tidy and fresh. She thought that a boy's room will much more untidy. But Tsuna felt really nervous that she was in a boy's bedroom.

"So Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto looked to her caramel eyes ad made a worried face.

"Why do you think of that?" Tsuna asked with a confused face and titled her head to the right. It was so cute, that it made Yamamoto blush a little.

"I saw your eyes, and you look like you don't feel well"

"…"

"So Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto repeated his question seriously. Tsuna nodded unconvincingly. Yamamoto sat in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you can just tell me what it is. I know you lied. We're friends right?"

"I-I think I am, but my heart doesn't tell me that" Tsuna started to feel her hot tears came out from her eyes. She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't. Why? Why did she cry? And why did she have to cry in front of a friend she had just met a few hours ago? He will definitely think that she was a crybaby that wanted to be looked after him.

"Tsuna, even we had just met, I've already know you well."

"Eh?" Tsuna mumbled questioningly.

"Back then, when you told me about yourself, you were really troubled by something and didn't want to tell me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I looked at you"

"What do you mean, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked and made a really confused face.

"I just want you to know, I have always watched you when I was in middle" Yamamoto said convincingly, but then he covered his mouth and blushed slightly. It seemed that he just sad what he shouldn't say. He then uncovered his mouth as took the warm tea and drank it slowly. His face looked serious, not like the face that he had been showing Tsuna.

"Wha-?"

"Never mind. It's nothing, really." Yamamoto stopped Tsuna's voice immediately so they changed topic. He smiled to Tsuna, but it felt like it was a disappointed smile.

'What did he mean by that? Why did he show that face?'

"Yamamoto, do you want me to leave?" Tsuna frowned as she rose from her seat and took her bag.

"Don't"

"Eh?"

"Don't leave, Tsuna" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Talk to me, and then I will also tell you my secret."

* * *

"Since I was in elementary school, I had always been the target for bullying, especially from girls. I don't know why all of them hated me, but back then, I was too naïve. I didn't think they hated me, so it made me get bullied until I got into middle school. In middle school, all of my classmates and the upper-class students hated me again. They said that I'm totally useless, despite the looks I had. All of the girls in the school became even more angry at me, because the handsome boy that became all of the girls' idol confessed to me, that was when I was in 7th grade he had a crush on me. The one that confessed to me was a senior. He was in 9th grade."

"So you were popular when you were in middle school?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna as he put the tea cup he had just finished on the table.

"I don't know. I was bullied, but I didn't know why that senpai likes me." Tsuna started to get hotter and her cheeks burned from blushing.

"Did you answer him?" Yamamoto asked embittered.

"I said nothing. He was already graduated when I was about to answer him."

"Was he confessed in public?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said confused by what Yamamoto had just asked.

"Yeah, could anyone know he confessed to you if you weren't in public area?" Yamamoto rested his chin on his hand.

"Actually, yes. He confessed to me in public." Tsuna cooled down but there was still a slight of blush. She drank the tea again. "He confessed to me when I was on the school festival stage. I was about to get an award for the most useless student in the school. He took a step up the stage when he saw me frowned because I got the award. He embraced me tightly and confessed. After that, he…"

"He?"

"He kissed me" Tsuna blushed again really hard. She couldn't believe she told that to Yamamoto. She started to remember the whole scene. When he brushed her cheeks softly, leaned down to her and put his lips against Tsuna's. The kiss was gentle and soft, it didn't cost 5 seconds to pull out from the deep kiss. That was the last time she saw the senpai. But don't know why, she didn't regret the kiss. It was nice somehow, and that was her first kiss.

"…" Yamamoto went speechless. The teen stared at the girl that was blushing hard. Whoever confessed to Tsuna, the thing that he did was a little rough and fast. Even Tsuna didn't reply him yet, he already kissed her in public. Don't know why, Yamamoto felt that his chest hurts, a lot. He felt his arm tense really hard. He felt that he wants to punch the man that kissed the caramel eyes girl in front of him.

'Why? What is this feeling?'

"Yamamoto? Are you okay?"

Tsuna's soft voice surprised Yamamoto from his feeling. He endured his burning chest and tried to smile at Tsuna.

"Ah, I'm fine"

"Eh, Yamamoto, I think I have to go home." Tsuna started to feel a little awkward with Yamamoto, she had to go home fast or her cheerful bright mother would become angry.

"You want to go home? My father hasn't finished your sushi, you know?" Yamamoto made an excuse. He didn't want her to leave so fast.

"It's okay, Yamamoto. It's 2.30. My mum will get mad if I don't go home now. There will be an announcement for the results of the test the day after tomorrow, right? We will meet again" Tsuna gave her best smile to Yamamoto on her cute face that was blushing. She quickly took her bag and put on her jacket.

"Eh, Tsuna" Suddenly, Yamamoto opened his mouth and made a deep voice spit from his mouth. His brown eyes looked into Tsuna's caramel eyes. "Can I have your e-mail address and number?" Yamamoto asked sheepishly as he rubbed his temple.

Tsuna's cheeks got a little pink when Yamamoto asked that. He seemed so serious and his face became cooler even when he was asking shyly. She quickly took a pen and a paper from her bag and wrote some numbers on the small white paper. Then she wrote her e-mail address and handed it to Yamamoto.

"It's my number and e-mail address." Tsuna smiled at him. She was happy that Yamamoto asked for her number. She hoped that she and Yamamoto would become best friends and chat with e-mail. She wanted to know more about this tall guy. It had been so long since a friend asked for her number, because the only friends she had is the one that had become her friends since she was in elementary.

Yamamoto read the paper carefully and took out his blue cellphone. He pushed the button and tossed Tsuna's number into his contact list. He tried to call the number to recognize if the one that he really called is Tsuna. After a few seconds, he heard an anime song ringtone that came from Tsuna's bag.

"Eh? Sorry, I have to take this" Tsuna reached out her orange cellphone and found that the number that called her was an unknown number. She pushed the answer button and put the cellphone on her ear.

"Hello?"

"It's my number, you can save it if you want" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna looked at him. So it was him that called her. She chuckled and saw that Yamamoto smiled to her with his phone on his ear.

"Th-Thank you…" Tsuna put her phone away from her ear and looked to the screen. She saved Yamamoto's number, with a huge grin on her face. For the very first time ever she had a male friend, because she prefer Ryohei to her onii-san than a friend.

"Well then, I will leave. Thank you Yamamoto. Sorry for being troublesome"

"Not at all, Tsuna. I will tell you my story when we meet again."

"Okay, see you, Yamamoto"

* * *

Yamamoto jumped to his bed and laid down. He smiled as he thought of Tsuna. He had only known her for about 8 hourd, and they had suddenly become so close to each other. He didn't know why, but he felt that his heart skipped faster when he thought of the brunette girl.

'Why? Am I in lo-… No, even I've watched her from afar, I don't love her. It's impossible to love someone that you barely know, right? Eh? Why did I think of Tsuna that much? Stop! ….. But her smile is so-… Geez… Why Tsuna is in my thoughts? What should I do?...The phone. If I can't stop thinking of her, I can just e-mail her so my thoughts transferred to the text!' Yamamoto reached his cellphone and started to write a short e-mail.

''**Tsuna? Eh… How are you? Ah, sorry, I just don't know what to do… So I text you this message**.''

Yamamoto waited as he sent the plain message. 'Hah… What did I do just now?'

Yamamoto put his cellphone on the table beside his bed and rose. He stood up and walked to downstairs. He hoped that he could forget this girl if he helped his busy father.

"Dad, do you want me to help?" Yamamoto peeked into the kitchen and saw his old man was laying on the floor unconsciously. Yamamoto widened his eyes and straightly approached his father. His eyes were unopened and the old man's body had become as cold as an icebox. It was probably because the man had lay on the floor for a long time. Yamamoto woke his father and started to shake his body violently.

"Dad, wake up!"

Yamamoto yelled so his father could hear him and wake up from his sudden sleep.

"Dad!"

Yamamoto shook him more violently. He was afraid that the old man had become sick, but for 10 minutes he shook the body, the man's eyes wouldn't open. Yamamoto panicked and reached for the telephone. He pushed the button and started entered the ambulance number. But father sudden consciousness stopped him. His old man's eyes were half-opened and made Yamamoto approach him again.

"Dad, you're okay?" Yamamoto asked with a worried voice. His father sat up and looked to Yamamoto. Yamamoto stared at the old man, he looked so dizzy.

"I'm fine, Takeshi. Don't worry about me" The man stood up as his son looked at him without saying anything. He walked out from the kitchen and headed to his room. Yamamoto stared at him worriedly as he then stood up too. Yamamoto couldn't believe what he just saw earlier. His dad was fainted. It's not good at all. But if his dad said he was fine, then he had to let the old man take care of himself.

Yamamoto walked outside, and then headed towards his room upstairs. He turned the door knob and pulled it. He entered the room and reached for his cellphone on the table beside his bed. He took a look at the messages and searched if there were any new text from Tsuna. Unexpectedly for him, Tsuna replied his text. He opened the text and read it.

''**Yamamoto, it's still less than an hour since I left your house and you have already text me? But it's okay… I don't mind, because I don't have any work to do… Oh, do you want to come to my house the day after tomorrow? I want to introduce my best friends to you**''

Yamamoto stared at the text and smiled happily. Tsuna didn't mind that he had texted her. He then pushed reply button and started to text Tsuna a message.

''**Sure, no problem. I will see you at Namimori high at 10 am on Monday. Then we check the result together, after that I will come to your house to play**.''

Yamamoto sent the message and put away his cellphone. He smiled cheerfully and walked to his closet. He took out his training suit and changed into it. He walked outside the room and went downstairs to the front door. He turned the knob and jogged outside. He had never felt this happy before.

* * *

Tsuna was on her way home from the bookstore when she received a text from Yamamoto. When she got home she realized that there was no one else at home. Her mother left a note on the refrigerator that she and dad had gone on a date, so Tsuna decided to go outside for a while. She couldn't go back to Yamamoto's house, because it would be too awkward. So she headed to the bookstore to look for some new manga that she can read. But the unexpected moment was when she got an e-mail from Yamamoto. It felt so awkward because it was just about 1 hour since she left Yamamoto's house. She opened the text and read it slowly as she topped at the park and sat on one of the bench near a big tree.

''**Tsuna? Eh… How are you? Ah, sorry, I just don't know what to do… So I text you this message**.''

'_Eh? Why do Yamamoto text me such a useless message_?' Tsuna wondered as she started to think a perfect reply for the man. She then remembered that she had to introduce Yamamoto to Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei. She made that promise to them if she got a new friend. Oh! She can just tell Yamamoto that he can go to her house and she will introduce them to him! It's perfect!

''**Yamamoto, it's still less than an hour since I left your house and you have already text me? But it's okay… I don't mind, because I don't have any work to do… Oh, do you want to come to my house the day after tomorrow? I want to introduce my best friends to you**''

Tsuna pushed the send button and wait for a while. After a few minutes, a reply just got inside her inbox. It was from Yamamoto and she wondered what Yamamoto replies to her. She then opened the message.

''**Sure, no problem. I will see you at Namimori high at 10 am on Monday. Then we check the result together, after that I will come to your house to play**.''

'_Yes! It will be so much fun_!' Tsuna smiled happily and stood from the bench as she started to walk to her home. When she arrived, she opened the door and found it wasn't locked.

'_Could it be, mum and dad already home_?'

Tsuna slammed the door and found someone was standing in the entrance hall. It wasn't her mum and dad. It was 'that' man. The man leaned to the wall and glared at her. It seemed that someone had gone mad at the innocent girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yey! I finished chapter 2! Sorry for the long update. Actually, I've been finished this chapter 2 days after chapter one was published, but unfortunately I don't have to type the story. This chapter actually a failure I think because Yamamoto isn't that gloomy. But I'm so happy there was a Yamamoto-Tsuna scene! Oh, and I have to apologize for publishing chapter one that had a lot of bad grammars and a lot of wrong words I typed. I hoped you all forgive me! Please wait from chapter 3, because I think it's better than chapter 2. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Vongola Decimo

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairings (until now): R27, 8027**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, I might just punch walls and make my fist bloody(non-sense!)**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for updating so long again. But I know that this is much better than chapter 2. This one is more tempting I don't know why. For the one that doesn't like something a little bit harem, I apologize. And there are some of you know, no-good words, like bi*** or some pervert thing like breast or yeah, bra. Unfortunately (for the one that likes ecchi or hentai) or fortunately (for the one that doesn't like any of that), there isn't any sexual harassment or something like that. It's obvious because of the rating right? Yeah, but we will back to the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Vongola Decimo**_

* * *

It was afternoon and the sun still shone so bright and gave warmness to everyone below it. A handsome young man with fedora on his head looked at the window as he then smiled scarily. He waited for a certain someone. The girl with brunette hair, caramel eyes glowing brightly, a slender and slim body, a cute expression, and of course, her amusing attitude.

* * *

Reborn was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a newspaper in his hands and a hot espresso revealing some hot smoke in front of him. He was bored and didn't have anything to do. Iemitsu had gone on a date with his beloved wife, Nana, after having not seen each other for a long time. Reborn reached out the broken white coloured cup and made the hot coffee flow into his cold mouth. It wasn't winter, but the temperature was cold as hell. Even Leon shivered in cold. The young man started to read the newspaper. It was boring until he found something interesting in today's news.

'**_3 high school students killed 23 men from a mafia family in Japan_**.'

The photo showed 3 high school students. One had a blonde spiky hair and showed his fangs. One wore a white cap and an emotionless face. And the last one in the middle had dark coloured pineapple style hair with mismatched eyes colour, one was blue and the other one was red. Reborn grinned and read the article beneath the title. It seemed that they were really dangerous. He had to tell Tsuna about 'it' or it would be too late. Wait, it was 3.47 pm and Tsuna hadn't gone home yet. She supposed to have finished her test about 12 pm. What had happened to her? Reborn then remembered that Iemitsu and Nana told him that he has to search for Tsuna if Tsuna hadn't arrive home by 3 pm. How could he forget such a simple order? He quickly closed the newspaper and put it on the couch. He stood up and walked to the door. He was about to put on his shoes when suddenly the door knob turned. He leaned to the wall and expected who it was. It was the couple or the girl. But the sight in front of him showed a girl carrying a shopping bag. She made a shocked face and stood there. She looked like she was unable to move or speak. Reborn smirked and walked towards Tsuna. He lifted Tsuna's chin so she look into his eyes.

"You are late, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said with a deep but hard voice. Tsuna whimpered and blushed. She had never looked into Reborn's eyes this close before.

"Eh, So-Sorry… I went to my friend house…" Tsuna mumbled and let go the touch of Reborn's big arm of her chin. She looked down to the floor.

"You deserve some sort of punishments… So, I will punish you for being late" Reborn slammed Tsuna to the wall and pinned her to it. She trembled in fear and looked like she didn't know anything. Reborn grinned at her and about to make a move, but then he stopped as he saw the girl's parents were staring at him with a confused looks.

"Ara… What happened?" Nana asked innocently as she let go of her grip on the blonde man's arm. Reborn unpinned Tsuna and let Tsuna go. Tsuna's tremble stopped as she ran to her mum.

"Mum!" She stood behind her mum and started to tremble again. Her mum stared worriedly at her and brushed Tsuna's hair softly.

"It's okay… Ne, Reborn-kun… What were you doing that has made Tsuna scared?" Nana spoke worriedly and gave Reborn a smile. Before Reborn could answer, the blonde man interrupted.

"You teased her again, didn't you?" Iemitsu grinned to Reborn and made Reborn chuckled devilishly.

"I think I have" Reborn walked towards Tsuna who was behind Nana and gripped her arm. He ulled the girl towards him and put his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Tsuna blushed making her cheeks look as red as a cherry. Nana smiled and walked past both of them, and then she turned around.

"Good luck, Tsu-chan!" Nana said as she made her way to the kitchen to cook dinner, leaving Iemitsu alone watching Tsuna and a smirking Reborn. He felt a little awkward. He looked to the clock and realized it was already the time to tell Tsuna about 'it'. He then made an eye-contact to Reborn.

'_Lead Tsuna to her bedroom and we will tell her about 'it'_.'

Reborn nodded in understanding, that made Tsuna stare at the two of them in confusion. Reborn started to walk and led Tsuna to her bedroom with his arm rested on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna didn't complain, but it made her heart beats so fast and her cheeks felt hot for blushing in embarrassment. Tsuna struggled to get the heavy arm that rested on her shoulder off. But the man didn't move an inch and kept resting his arm on her shoulder. Iemitsu watched in amusement. His daughter and Reborn looked so match. The handsome hitman and the cute little girl that supposed to be such a great heir. If Reborn and Tsuna was you know, dating, it would be such an entertainment for him. His daughter was turning 16 this year, and the hitman was turning 25 this year. The distance between them wasn't impossible for them to fall in love with each other.

Reborn turned the knob and opened the door. He let Tsuna separate from him and she ran to her bed. She sat down and leaned back on the wall. She hugged her knees as she took a ruler and pointed to the man.

"Go away from me, you pervert!" Tsuna yelled and became even redder. She had to go away from the man or she would break down again. Reborn looked at her with her bizarre action. He just chuckled and Iemitsu laughed as he closed the door. The girl really easy to shy.

"You're really shy, aren't you?" Iemitsu chuckled. Tsuna pouted but was suddenly surprised when she heard a 'click' sound. Did her father just lock the door?

'What the hell is going on? I hate this atmosphere' Tsuna thought confused when Reborn and Iemitsu made a serious face. As they approached Tsuna, her eyes widened.

"What are you two doing?" Tsuna asked when her father took a seat on the edge of the bed and Reborn sat on her desk chair.

"We have something important to tell you, Tsuna" Iemitsu spoke with a serious deep tone.

"Eh?"

"It's a bit hard for you to understand, but please don't panic when we tell you this." Iemitsu continued.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Reborn is going to be your home tutor, and teach you to be-"

"Vongola Decimo" Reborn interrupted and stood up.

"Vo-Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna looked so confuse.

"Vongola is the strongest mafia famiglia where I work. Well, not work, but help. Actually I didn't work like your mother knows. I work in CEDEF, the organization that help Vongola famiglia when it is emergency." Iemitsu gave a statement.

"The ninth wants me to tutor you so you can be a proper Vongola Decimo, or the mafia boss of the Vongola 10th generation" Reborn leaned against the wall and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was very confused until she realized something wasn't right.

"MAFIA BOSS?!" Tsuna yelled as she stood up from the bed. She couldn't recall what she had just heard, but when Reborn mentioned the word 'mafia boss' it didn't make any sense.

"Couldn't you hear what I just said?" Reborn tipped his fedora down and covered his eyes.

"I knew that you would be like that when we told you" Iemitsu scratched his temple. He had expected this.

"B-But I'm a girl!"

"So if you're a boy you would accept it" Reborn grinned devilishly. "Then I will make you a boy so you accept it!"Reborn took the scissors that lay on the desk and played with them. Tsuna's eyes widened and she shivered.

"No! I wouldn't be a mafia boss even if I were a boy! I want to live my life peacefully!" Tsuna shook her head violently. It was too much pressure.

"Hmm… What do we supposed to do, Iemitsu?" Reborn glanced at Iemitsu.

"I can't resist ninth order. He ordered me to make sure Tsuna was trained as a mafia boss."

"Eh?! You want me to be mafia boss, Dad?" Tsuna looked at her father in shock.

"Yes, why do you say that? I's obvious, I'm the one that offered the ninth to make you one of the tenth candidates. And he agrees 100%"

"Eh? There is someone other than me that have chosen to be the candidate?"

"Yes, that's why ninth sent me to tutor you, because you are the weakest and the goofiest." Reborn stated. He took the green chameleon off his fedora and changed it into a handgun. He pointed the gun at Tsuna's forehead and made Tsuna squeaked.

"Hieee! What are you doing?"

"Train you to be a mafia boss, what else?" Reborn pulled the trigger and shot Tsuna in the head. Tsuna felt regrets flow through her body. It felt that she was dying.

'_What is this feeling? It is because I'm dying_?' Tsuna's body fell and was caught by Iemitsu.

"Tsuna! Reborn, don't be so sudden!"

"It's okay, look" Reborn pointed at Tsuna's forehead which showed dying will flame. Her eyes changed to amber and she was more responsive. All of her body was covered by orange dying will flame and she let the catch oh her father go. Her clothes ripped into pieces as she showed a fighting pose. She was no wasn't wearing anything but her underwear and bra. She was half-naked and her father blushed to see his little daughter became so mature and has a great figure. Her waist was slim and slender. Her body wasn't chubby and her skin adhered to her bones tightly. Her breast looks spot and her pale skin and brown hair matched. Her looks made Iemitsu remembered Nana.

"REBORN! I will train with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled like a man and ran outside. Iemitsu looked to the window and found Tsuna was running down the street making her body was far away from home. The blonde man's eyes widened and glanced at Reborn.

"Wha-? Reborn! You got her half-naked. If someone sees her like that, there would be so much trouble and pervert wolf will come out!"

"Relax, it's just for 5 minutes."

"But-"

"She really has so much flame. I now know why the ninth had agreed with you" Reborn changed the subject and put a grin on his handsome face.

"…Yeah"

"… (Smiled)"

* * *

"EH?! Where am I?"

Tsuna looked aroung her and found that she was lost. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't remember what was she doing before she ended up in this place. She was standing in a narrow and quiet street. It was very dark and she could hear the rats squeak and feel them run across her. She was alone, but then, she could hear some voices. It seemed like it were voices from Yankees and bad guys coming towards the place she was stood. She didn't know what to do. She trembled and leaned against the wall. She was so scared that she didn't realise that she was half-naked and was shivering from the cold wall and her bare feet hurt because of the running she did earlier. Tsuna slid down and hugged her knees tightly. The voices were approaching and Tsuna just hoped that they wouldn't come any closer. But her wish wasn't granted, a group of high school teens saw and approached the trembling girl. They watched the girl in amusement and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Little girl, would you come play with us?" one of the group spoke, Tsuna shook her head violently.

"Oh, don't be shy. We will make you feel as good as ever." The other teen mentioned as he tighten the grip of Tsuna's wrist and made Tsuna stand. Tsuna struggled and tried to pull her arm away from the guy.

"Let go! Get away from me!"

"Miss, you are the one that want this" The leader said.

"Eh?"

"You show your body like that and sit alone. It looks like you want us to take care and 'do' you"

Tsuna looked to her body and found that she was half naked.

'_Wha? What happened?! Why am I only wearing bra and underwear_!' Tsuna was confused and covered her body with her freehand.

"She's pretty cute, and she has a good body. Take her!" The leader of the group commanded. Four boys got around Tsuna and grabbed her other wrist and pinned her so she was unable to move. They touched her body roughly as they felt her soft skin that wasn't covered by any clothes. The leader smiled devilishly and approached Tsuna. He touched her waist and brushed her cheeks. Tsuna shivered and struggled. Hot wet tears started to come out. Her cheeks became red. She couldn't speak because she was too scared.

"Let her go, herbivores"

A man was standing with his tonfas out. He glared at the group of boys that were trying to rape a half-naked girl. His onyx eyes looked at them sharply and made the group's nerve twitch.

"Who are you?" the leader spoke heavily as he took out his pocket knife and let the girl go for a while.

"Do I have to tell you herbivore?" The man pointed his tonfa at the leader's neck.

"Wha-?" the leader's eyes widened in shock to see a fast move of the man.

'_Senpai_?' Tsuna looked at her saver and widened her eyes. The man wore Namimori High School uniform with a red wristband attached to his coat. It was the prefect.

"For doing sexual harassments in public area, I'll bite you to death." The prefect swung his tonfas towards the head of the leader. The leader dodged and took a step backwards. He made an angry face and his eyes looked into the prefect. The leader was upset because of the sudden attack.

"Who are you, BASTARD!"

"You don't have any advantage even if I tell you that, weaklings"

"Wha-? I will sure kill you, Bastard!" The leader ran to the prefect and swung the knife uncontrollably. The prefect stopped the knife with his tonfa and swung his other tonfa to the head of the leader. It hit hard and the leader screamed in pain. Blood came out from the leader's mouth as he then jumped to the prefect again. The group watched their leader tried to fight the scary man, struggling against him. They leaned back as they took their knife and pointed it at Tsuna's throat.

"Stop, if you don't stop fighting with our leader any longer, this girl will get hurt."

The prefect growled heavily and stopped his movements. He gripped his tonfa tightly and gave the boys a death stare.

"Oh? So you care about the girl?" the leader spoke annoyingly and pointed his pocket knife towards Tsuna's cheek. The edge of the knife started to poke into her soft cheek and hurt Tsuna. Tsuna screamed and tears started to flow heavily from her eyes down to her cheeks. She couldn't do anything but pray for God's help.

The looks that Tsuna showed on her face gave the prefect an angry feeling. The man rushed straight to the leader and kicked him in the face. The leader growled and fell to the ground. The group was scared and watched tonfas came towards them. They felt pain rushing into their body as the tonfas punched and kicked their ass roughly. Tsuna watched in fear. Blood spread from the group of teens bodies that were lying on the ground. The man with tonfas stood in the middle of dead bodies (well, sort of). He looked into the girl's caramel orbs. Tsuna became speechless and leaned against the wall. What a sight…

"Get away from here, herbivore"

"E-eh?"

"Get away or I'll bite you too." The man growled and pulled out his tonfas.

"Hiee! Please don't bite me!" Tsuna squeaked. She covered her shown body and leaned against the wall. The prefect stared at the girl.

'_She's only wearing a bra and underwear. What is this herbivore thinking? No one would resist that body if she showed them_.' The prefect thought as he then took off his coat. He then put it in front of Tsuna. After that, he left out of Tsuna's sight. Tsuna blushed and looked at the coat. The man was really cool even though he was scary. She took a step forward and took the coat. She then put the coat on her body. She could sense the smell of the prefect. Fortunately, the coat was very big for her and succeeds to cover her up to her thighs. She buttoned up the jacket and walked out of the street.

Tsuna then realised that she was lost and had nowhere to go. The prefect left her without telling her where this place is. Tsuna looked up to the sky and found that it was already sunset. She frowned and tried to prevent the tears. She had to go home, but she didn't know where she was. She walked up to the brightest street that was the closest to her. At the edge of the street was a shopping district and she heaved a sigh of relief and walked into the street of shops. But then, she realised that was just wearing a Namimori uniform coat without anything accept her underwear. She wasn't wearing any pants and her legs were showing. She blushed and stopped her steps. What should she do? It was nearly evening and she was scared of someone kidnapping her. She trembled and shivering at the same time. The tears that were prevented made Tsuna's orbs sparkle.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

A familiar voice called Tsuna. Tsuna recognised the voice and turned aroung.

"Yamamoto!" she looked at the man and ran towards him. She hugged the man tightly and cried happily. "I'm happy you're here"

"Eh?" Yamamoto blushed when Tsuna put her arms around his chest tightly. He then smiled and brushed the girl's hair softly. "What are you doing here, Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't answer and continued to hug the boy tightly. She was too happy to see Yamamoto and couldn't say anything. Yamamoto hugged her back and brushed her back. He then realised that the body that he hugged was tremble and shiver. Did the girl just scared? Scared of what?

"You okay, Tsuna?"

"I was so scared back then, but thankfully you're here…" Tsuna smiled and looked into the brown orbs of Yamamoto. "Thank you, Yamamoto"

"But Tsuna, I didn't do anything. You shouldn't say thank you" Yamamoto laughed.

"At least, you're here when I need someone." Tsuna spoke softly. "Because I don't know where to go"

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna. He then suddenly realised too that Tsuna wore a Namimori High School boy's uniform coat.

'_What happened back then_?'

"Tsuna, why are you wearing Namimori coat? What happened?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. Tsuna let the hug go and cleaned up her tears that were just released from her eyes. She looked at the clothes she wore and scratched her hair. She smiled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto blushed and turned away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry too much" Tsuna answered with a small voice.

"…" Yamamoto looked at her eyes. She lied. But he didn't want to push her to talk to him if she didn't want to. "Oh, okay…" Yamamoto nodded.

"Eh, Yamamoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you accompany me to go home? I don't want to go alone and actually, I don't know where we are. I'm lost" Tsuna looked down in embarrassments.

"Oh? Okay!" Yamamoto smiled and he accompanied Tsuna home.

* * *

"Thank you, Yamamoto!" Tsuna jumped happily as she arrived at her house. Yamamoto smiled and nodded.

"No problem"

Tsuna walked across the gate and pushed the bell. She didn't bring keys because… you know… she was half naked and the clothes she was wearing now weren't hers, it was the prefect's coat.

"Well, Tsuna. I will go home, okay? See you the day after tomorrow!" Yamamoto started to jog and wave his hand at Tsuna. Tsuna turned around and nodded.

* * *

"Where were you going, Tsu-chan? You went outside for almost 2 hours and you just wore a coat without any pants." Nana asked and gave Tsuna hot chocolate. Tsuna took it and drank. She sighed in relief as the warm heat of the drink flowed around her body. She looked at her mother's worried face.

"Sorry, mum… I was…" Tsuna pouted and put the drink on the table.

"Was where?"

"Was… In the-"

"She was doing training."

Iemitsu showed himself. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Nana looked at him, then to Tsuna, then to him again.

"Ara? What training?

"I made her run around the town because she has got fatter" Iemitsu chuckled and approached Tsuna. He messed Tsuna's hair with his big arm and made Tsuna frown. She couldn't believe her father said that in front of her.

"Fatter? I'm getting thinner!" Tsuna protested.

"Ne, but your breast getting bigger, Tsu-chan" Nana smiled. Tsuna blushed and hugged herself. "You don't have to say that in front of dad, mum…" Tsuna mumbled. Iemitsu laughed to see his innocent daughter, but stopped when Reborn stepped into the dining room. The three members of Sawada family looked at him. They felt some kind of pressure pressing when the young man took his legs into the room. The young man didn't say anything and took a seat next to Tsuna. He took off his fedora and showed the spiky hair and his handsome face. Tsuna blushed as she looked into the man's amber orbs. He looked hot without his fedora covered his face. The man smirked when Tsuna stared at him and thinking in her own minds.

"What are you looking at, Dame-Tsuna?" a cold deep voice spitted out of the man's mouth. Tsuna felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

" No-nothing!" Tsuna looked away and quickly took her hot chocolate to drink.

"Maman, I'm hungry." Reborn ignored her and moved his eyes to Nana.

"Oh, sure Reborn-kun." Nana smiled and put out the dinner. Iemitsu sat opposite of Reborn and prepared for dinner. Dinner time was quiet and Tsuna felt awkward silence between her and Reborn. When they finished, Reborn and Iemitsu followed Tsuna into her bedroom once again and locked the door to prevent Nana from coming in. Tsuna knew that they had to continue the unfinished conversation that had been started before and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, what's Vongola Decimo mean? Tsuna asked suddenly as his father sat on the floor in front of the tea table and Reborn sat on the desk chair.

"Have we told you that, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Sorry, I couldn't remember because you shot me with a bullet!" Tsuna spoke to Reborn. "And, what is that bullet actually? Why am I alive?"

"We talk about that later, first, I want to answer your question again." Iemitsu interrupted. "Vongola Decimo is the nickname for the 10th Vongola generation's boss."

"Ok, I can take that. But why did the ninth chose me?" Tsuna pulled her serious face.

"The ninth could see that you had the Blood of Vongola when he saw your photo." Reborn answered her.

"Blood of Vongola?"

"Yes, you have it and you can use your dying will flame."

"Dying will flame?" Tsuna asked again.

"Again Dame-Tsuna? How many questions will you ask to interrupt me? Just wait until I have finished explaining this to you." Reborn growled impatiently and took out Leon to make him change into a gun. "Do you want to get shot again?"

"Hiee! No, no! I won't interrupt anymore!"

"Then I'll continue." Reborn put away his gun and changed it into a chameleon again. "As I said, have dying will flame flow inside you. Ninth saw that and wants to confirm this. He said that you are the most compatible person to become the Vongola Decimo. I have come here to train you to be one, and I will live here until you're succeeding at being a mafia boss."

"And if you don't mind. I will ask you this Tsuna." Iemitsu said suddenly. Tsuna looked at him. "Would you mind if Reborn stays in your room?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Tsuna took off the jacket she had lent from a certain prefect and folded it. She had to say thank you to the prefect and return the coat when she met him next time. Tsuna hugged the folded jacket tightly and remember how the prefect had saved her from a group of perverted guys. She cupped the coat and placed it on her desk.

"You really like your saver, don't you?"

Tsuna turned around as she heard the deep voice. A man with fedora smirked in amusement as he sat on the futon Tsuna prepared for him.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna blushed slightly as she tried to cover her body with the coat she had just folded. "Don't come inside while I'm changing!"

"Ah… as expected, you do have a nice figure."

"Wha-?"

"You didn't change while I was coming inside." Reborn gave a statement. Tsuna's cheeks became heated as she remembered that she hugged and cupped the coat of the prefect. She didn't even know why she did that.

"Who's the unlucky man that's loved by Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn grinned annoyingly. Tsuna pouted and began to deny it.

"I don't love him! I don't love Hibari-senpai!"

"Oh? You just said his name. Such a reckless movement, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. It looked like his new student will be an amusing one.

Tsuna covered her mouth as her face was as red as a tomato. She didn't believe that she just said the prefect's name, especially in front of this dangerous man. But then she realised something more important. The girl hadn't got dressed into her pyjamas. Her cheeks getting even redder and redder.

"G-Get out! I want to get dressed!" Tsuna made an excuse to make the man leave her alone in the room. She was just too embarrassed.

"I'm your tutor, Dame-Tsuna, I sleep in this room, and I now live here. Besides, I have seen that body before." Reborn pointed at Tsuna's body. Tsuna yelled in embarrassment.

"Just get OUT!"

"Ok, okay…" Reborn stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and just for you to know, that you do have a good body like your father said, and you know, big breast" Reborn grinned once again before he got his legs out from the room. Tsuna pouted and grabbed out her pyjamas. She got dressed into them as she mumbled angrily.

"Pervert tutor…"

* * *

Reborn stepped into the living room and took the newspaper he had read in the morning. He opened the last page he read and looked at the interesting news he found earlier. He took a scissors and cut the article. He had to give the article to Tsuna, but Tsuna must be very lazy to read a newspaper. That pineapple head will break out of prison soon enough and checked the chosen Vongola Decimo, or you can just say Tenth. Reborn placed the article in his suit. He took a walk into the kitchen and saw Nana was washing the dishes.

"Excuse me"

"Oh, Reborn-kun! It's 10 pm. Do you want to get a drink before go to bed?" Reborn nodded. "Okay, I will make you espresso, it will take about a minute. You can wait in the dining room.

Reborn sat in the dining room. He took out the article he cut out before and stared it once again. He couldn't get the calm feeling. He felt that the pineapple head was dangerous. He couldn't be convinced that Tsuna could beat that man.

"Here's your coffee, Reborn-kun" Nana stopped Reborn's thought in 1 sentence. Reborn thanked her as she smiled. She then left the dining room and continuing wash the dishes. Reborn drank the bitter coffee, and it made his mind clearer. He then stood up and walked to the girl's room, or you can just say that it was his room too now. He turned the knob and found the girl was already asleep on her bed.

'_How fast could she sleep_?' Reborn thought as he looked to the clock. It was 10.13 pm. He only left the girl for about 17 minutes and she was already asleep. He looked into the girl's innocent face and smirked to see the girl hugged the prefect's coat tightly and a cellphone rested beside her bed. He knew that she liked the prefect, but from what he knew, the prefect didn't really like chatting with e-mail. Yes, he knew who is the prefect, the man that had got into a fight with him if he sees him and always been defeated by him. The man was perfect to be Tsuna's guardian though.

'_Could it be there is another man_?'

But then, he realised something. When the girl got home this evening, she was with another boy. So there really is another man. He took the cellphone and checked the last message she had sent. He looked at the name and smiled devilishly as he placed the cellphone back to where it was.

"I won't lose to both of you, Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi"

* * *

"Hayato, what's the problem that you have to go to Japan?" an 18 years old woman spoke into the telephone. She was worried for her 16 years old brother that was flying across the sea and leaving the house.

"Nothing much, I'm here to check on something."

"What are you doing? Ninth said that you can't go to see the Vongola Tenth. He knew that you're going to do something to that child and take the position."

"Shut up, Bitch. I have to take care of that little boy. He's foolishness and clumsiness is going to interfere with the Vongola. I will make him explode so I can't even see his nails again.

"No, Hayato! Don't you remember? Reborn is with the heir right now to train the heir!"

"Reborn-san is with him, so what? Even if he wants to interrupt our fight, he still can't do anything to interrupt. He was ordered to not disturb his student's fight, right?"

"No! Haya-"

"Peep!"

The teen hung up the phone. He was just too tired to argue with his sister. He then put out his red cellphone as he took his luggage out from the airport. He was now ready to see the Tenth heir of Vongola Famiglia.

"I will kill that bastard"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Gokudera will be on chapter 4. It seems that he doesn't know that Tsuna is a girl. Oh, and I have to say something. I won't publish chapter 4 until 7th January 2013 because I will go on a holiday. From January to April, I would be busy studying for the final exam because I will go to High School soon. Between May and June, I will have to take test for going into High School, so maybe it will be a long time to update every chapter. After June, I will be free and I think I can publish more chapters. Sorry if there's a wrong typed word and wrong grammar or vocabulary. Thanks for reading! Please review... :3**


	4. the Italian Bomber, Gokudera Hayato

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairings (until now): R27, 8027, 5927**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, I might just crash my forehead to the floor(insane!)**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry, I update this chapter late. I promised you that I will update this chapter on 7****th**** January 2013, but unfortunately, I have to take care of my homework and I have to study for tests. Maybe, I will update every chapter on Fridays or Saturdays.**

**Also, I edit my fanfiction appearance, so don't be so shock when you see all of them becoming like this. Enjoy my new chapter!**

**P.S: There may be an OOC Gokudera and OOC Reborn.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Italian Bomber, Gokudera Hayato**_

* * *

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna"

"Hmm… 5 more minutes, Mum"

It was a wonderful morning. The school was out and it seemed that the Sawada household had become once again, peaceful. Tsuna was sleeping soundly when out of blue, a 100 kg hammer hit her head. She screamed in pain and woke up. She rubbed the head and pouted to see the deadly tutor let out a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in angriness. She looked up to the tutor that grinned annoyingly in front of her. She puffed her cheeks.

"Waking you up, isn't it obvious?" Reborn's grin went wider. "It's a tradition."

"The HECK?! Tradition in where!"

"Vongola tradition, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said casually.

"EH?! Vongola tradition is waking up people with a hammer?" Tsuna made a shocked face. No way, just no way!

"Yes, but I wonder why sometimes they didn't wake up anymore after that." Reborn said, rubbing his chin curiously. Tsuna opened her mouth with a 'Haa?' expression.

"Because probably they have already dead! " Tsuna yelled in frustration.

"But you don't die, do you?"

_'What the heck? Is this what Spartan training called?'_ Tsuna rolled her eyes and huffed.

"At least you've woken up. Now hurry up! Get your ass of the bed and change into your training suit" Reborn changed Leon back into a chameleon and put him back on his fedora. Leon shifted comfortably and made Tsuna groan in envies.

_'Why do this man more caring with his chameleon than his student?!'_

"It's because you are my student I cared about, I did this. You will thank me later."

"H-How do you know I think of that?! You can read minds?" Tsuna stood up and faces the young man. Reborn smirked and tipped down his fedora. He didn't answer Tsuna's question and turned around to the door. Tsuna was upset for being ignored.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Just put out your suit or you will get your punishments." Reborn answer in a devilish voice and got his legs out from the room. Tsuna got speechless. How could he ignored and threaten her like that! And also read her minds! Tsuna changed out to her training suit lazily after washed her face. She looked to her watch, it was 6 am. Why did Reborn wake her up this early? This is Sunday!

Tsuna stepped out from her room and went to the dining room. Unexpectedly for Tsuna, there was a smell of black coffee came from the kitchen.

'Weird… Mum usually doesn't wake up this early.' Tsuna wondered. She then walked up to the kitchen and found Reborn was carrying a cup of coffee. He walked pass Tsuna and sat on the dining room's chair. He drank it slowly as Tsuna stared in envy. The coffee looked really good. Tsuna likes coffee, especially latte. But she didn't like the one that bitter. She likes the one that mixed with chocolate and milk. But when she looked to Reborn's espresso, she realized that it look really delicious.

She then turned away to prevent her lust and opened the refrigerator to find some milk. Unfortunately, there was no milk in the refrigerator. But strange, wasn't her mother just bought two boxes of chocolate and vanilla milk for her two days ago? There is no way that amount of milk could be drunk by her father or mother in two days. Unless…

"Reborn, where are the milk? You hide it, don't you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn drank his espresso as he then opened the newspaper.

"Don't lie, Reborn. I need t for my growth." Tsuna heaved and closed the refrigerator in disappointment.

"You don't have to grow that much. You're much taller than a usual girl used to be"

"I know, but… Never mind" Tsuna went to the dining room, giving a disappointed face. She then sat in front of Reborn and stared at the newspaper Reborn was holding. The news was boring and didn't tempting at all. This was why she never read any newspaper. She got news or something like that usually from her mother or Kyoko and Haru. But then, one particular news made her stopped the movements of her eyes. News about something unbelievable. Tsuna tried to look any further, but stopped by Reborn.

"What are you staring at, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna snapped at her thoughts and looked to the man that was asking her a question. She didn't really concentrate, so she really didn't know the question is. The man stared at her with his sharp eyes and made the pressure in the room heavier.

"What are you **_staring_** at, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn repeated his question by putting the pressurein the word 'staring'.

"I didn't stare anything" Tsuna lied as she made a tea for herself. She wanted some milk, but there weren't, so unluckily, she had to make some tea.

"I know you lied. Don't try to fool me." Reborn spoke with a sharp tone attached to his voice. He then took a sip of espresso and put it again on the dining table. Tsuna gulped before opening her mouth.

"That news, it seems interesting." Tsuna pointed the news that was on the newspaper. Reborn lifted his eyebrow and flipped the newspaper to take a look at the news that was pointed by Tsuna. He read the article and saw the picture carefully. Reborn widened his eyes that caused by his shock. He couldn't believe the news, but unfortunately, it was true. But, why is it gone so fast? His student even hasn't done any training yet. She could've been hurt or die because he didn't watch her carefully.

Reborn groaned and slammed the table. His eyes growling scarily. His usual relaxed face covered by a scary figure that can scare every child in the world. Tsuna surprised and flinched. She looked at Reborn in questioning face. Why was the man slam the table? Is the news really that bad?

"Re-Reborn?" Tsuna stuttered and tried to ask if something was wrong. "I-Is something wrong?"

Reborn didn't answer. He was too angry to speak. Tsuna didn't ask anything again and shut her mouth like there was a zipper that can lock her lips. Tsuna could sense the enormous pressure that Reborn released. She could just cry or run away from the room before he shot her with the gun because he pissed off.

"Tsuna"

Tsuna flinched to hear the usual annoying and sharp tone but caring had changed into a rough, uncaring, and growl tone. It was unlike the usual Reborn she knew for these 2 days. And the strangest thing was Reborn called her 'Tsuna', not 'Dame-Tsuna' like he used to. Tsuna looked to the amber eyes that Reborn has. The eyes were looking at her sharply.

"Y-yes, Reborn?" Tsuna tried hard to not stutter, but still stuttered.

"From now on, I will be with you to wherever you go." Reborn soften his tone a little bit.

"Eh? Why Reborn?" Tsuna asked without stutter. She noe could spoke like usual because Reborn's tense and tone were soften. She didn't really want to be stared by women when she walks with Reborn. Well, his handsome face will attract women, and she will get stares from them because why an ugly girl is with a handsome young man, and more importantly he is the world's greatest hitman.

"Just deal with it, it is safer when I'm with you." Reborn stood up and approached Tsuna. She stared at the hitman.

_'W-What is happening? Why he approaches me?' _

Tsuna stepped back until she reached the end of the wall. Reborn walked straight to Tsuna with his long legs. Tsuna leaned against the wall and made a really confused face. Reborn suddenly slammed his hand to the wall. Tsuna flinched and took a sight to the amber orbs. It looked sharp and a little lifeless. Tsuna didn't know why Reborn pinned her and stared at her with those pair of eyes. Fear started to running around her body. She couldn't do anything but wait for Reborn's first movement to her.

"Re-Reborn?"

"I don't want you to hurt. It is dangerous for you to be alone." Reborn lower down his face. The news that were written was a little unbelievable to him and he couldn't do anything but protect the girl in front of him because she was still a raw diamond that had to be polished by trainings if she wants to be stronger. She had that talent and the blood that carries Vongola Primo's blood. But she's a girl, he couldn't help it. If she were a boy, she could have taken care of herself without his care.

Reborn thought as he then lifted his face to look at the pair of caramel orbs. The girl looked back at him. They stared at each other and the world was just like it was stop for a moment. Reborn felt his heartbeat goes faster and faster. The girl looked at him with her caramel doe eyes. Her face showed confused expression, but her cuteness didn't go anywhere from her face. Reborn felt he wants to hug the girl, embrace her, touch her skin, kiss her.

_'What is this feeling? Why my heartbeat goes faster when I look at her?'_ Reborn wondered. The feeling he had is really alike with the useless emotion called 'love'. Or is he really has that kind of weak emotion?

_'The feeling call love is like this?' _Reborn knew that he was interested to her from the day he met her on the first time, but he couldn't believe that he fell in love with the little girl he barely knew and she was his student. He could've chosen any women because of his strong will and his handsome face, but why? Why did he show his love to the little useless brat?

_'Why is this world so cruel? Why God make me fall in love with my dame-student?'_ Reborn thought deeply, unknown that Tsuna was a little struggle that she was still pinned. She really didn't know what was happening. Reborn took a gaze again to Tsuna and realized that she was a little struggle. Reborn took back his arm slowly and whispered in a gentle apologizing tone.

"Sorry, Tsuna. I don't mean to."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and looked away from her tutor. She couldn't help but run away from the tutor and go up to her bedroom. But her aims were faded when an arm grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see the tutor showed a serious face.

"I apologized, but don't leave until I'm done with you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shocked as her first name was called by the tutor. The tone that was really erotic spitted from the hitman's mouth. She blushed slightly and stopped her movements. She stared at him carefully. Reborn took out something from his coat. It was sort of an article from a newspaper. He then put the thing on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna lifted her eyebrows.

_'What is this?'_ She took a glance at the paper. Reborn released his grip and ordered.

"Read it"

Tsuna held the paper and looked at the article. Below the article, there was a picture that showed three people. They all looked very scary, but one man made her eyes stopped at him. The man that carries pineapple style hair on his head and mismatched eye color on his elegant face. Tsuna felt nerve running down her spine.

_'What is this feeling?'_ Tsuna thought. Her head hurt from nothing and all of her body was shaking uncontrollably. She shivered as her eyes couldn't blink any second. The man in the picture didn't do anything to her, but why did she hurt?

Reborn watched Tsuna trembled. He could recognize that she had a fear in her eyes. Why was she trembled even she didn't know who that was? Was it because of her hyper intuition? Reborn knew that she couldn't help the fear that flowing down her skin, so he stepped up and embrace the girl in his arms. Tsuna's tremble stopped instantly. She knew that Reborn was worried for her because she showed her fear.

"I-I'm okay, Reborn. It's just… the man in the photo… He… I don't know, but my body won't stop shaking." Tsuna tried to explain. It was none of her causing that she was tremble. It was caused by the mismatched eyes man.

"I know, he is unbelievably scary, isn't he? I mean, for you." Reborn said in his soft tone. Tsuna melt a bit by his voice, but it wasn't that bad.

"I don't know why I am trembling. It's just, the man is… you know… He looked like he's a psychopath. He didn't have any love in his eyes. And even if he's handsome, he had a sadistic smile on his face." Tsuna described the man in the middle. Yeah, it looked like he didn't get any of those feelings called love and kindness.

"Rokudo Mukuro, he is a fearsome guy, don't you think so?"

"Who's Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked innocently. She titled her head to the side. It seemed that she hadn't read the article yet.

"Dame-Tsuna, read the article before you see the picture!" Reborn growled angrily as he pointed the gun he carried to Tsuna's forehead. He was still embracing Tsuna, but his freehand made him want to shot the little girl for didn't take his order well. Tsuna squeaked and quickly took out the article that was still in her held. She looked carefully to the letters and read.

**_'Yesterday, a group of high school boys killed 23 men and injured 45 men that were considered as the subordinates in the Bavaglio Family. They claimed that the boys were going to their headquarters and pretend to be their allies. The 2 people of the group used some of dangerous weapons (trident and yoyo that can let out needles) and the other didn't use any but can serve people to death. They had killed the mafia boss in instant with his body was scattered in everywhere. The leader of the group killed 17 men and the other killed 6 men. The mafia family was now prisoned in the government's local prison and some of them that are now verge the mental illness from fear thought have sent to the local asylum. For the group, they were sent to Vendicare prison for 10 years._**

**_The name from left to right:_**

**_Joshima Ken, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa.'_**

Tsuna a little shivered when she read the name of the blue-haired man.

_'Rokudo Mukuro… he's the leader that killed 17 men in instant. He seems really dangerous.' _Tsuna thought deeply. It seemed that she had to go away from that man.

"This is the problem, Tsuna." Reborn stopped Tsuna's thought and started to speak. "Rokudo Mukuro is well known in mafia world as a killer possessor. He can possess someone and kill every man in the mafia. He uses illusion too. The one thing that more important is he hates mafia family. He could just kill all of them if he wants too, but I'm sure in this case, he couldn't because Vindice had already come to him."

Tsuna was speechless. She never knew anyone that dangerous. The man killed 17 men alone. And he still had a smile on his face! If anyone kills someone, they will regret everything. But this? He seemed happy with his masterpiece, but unfortunately, it was not a usual masterpiece.

"Now, you read this." Reborn took out the newspaper he just read and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna took it and searched the article. She figured it quickly and read the news.

**_'Today, Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa have escaped from the Vendicare prison. It caused some damage in the prison. It is found that they were leaving a message to a mafia family. It written that their aim now is for Vongola family. For now, their existences are unknown.'_**

"Now, this is the thing, Tsuna. Vindice is a mafia family that holds the law in mafia world. They are neutral and aren't allying with any mafia family. They prisoned the one that breaks the mafia law, you don't want to know anything about them. I even don't like those guys. Their prisons are the worst prison you will ever know. The problem is how they escape from Vendicare prison, the strictest prison in the world? They must've really dangerous, right?" Reborn stated. Tsuna nodded. "Now you know. They are coming after you."

"Eh?"

"Look again. It says that it seemed that their aims for Vongola family. That means that they are coming after you. So be prepared if something happened. That's why I told you that I will be watching over you for this time. How can I leave Dame-Tsuna lone with her being as useless as ever?" Reborn looked at her. Tsuna didn't deny the fact that she was useless. She got what Reborn said in the end part, but the middle part was the one that she didn't really get it.

"I don't really get it, Reborn. Why does he want to after me?"

"It'll be too long and useless if I explain it again to you, so just forget it. And deal with me watch over you." Reborn said as he let go his embrace to Tsuna.

"O-Okay… But you won't watch over me when I'm… taking a bath, right?" Tsuna asked mumbling. Her cheeks got a little tint of pink.

"Should I?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna blushed and smiled. It was the usual Reborn's smirk. Reborn quickly turned away from doing eye-contact with Tsuna. Her smile really made him get a shade of light pink on his face.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, didn't know her tutor flushed from her cute little smile. Reborn simply looked at Tsuna. The tint that spread on his cheeks had already faded away. He saw Tsuna's big caramel eyes that showed affection.

"I'm fine. Now let's go on training." Reborn changed the subject caused by his embarrassment fot blushing because Tsuna's smile. Tsuna nodded silently but suddenly, her doe eyes widened and looked like she had just forgotten something.

"Oh! I forget to ask you!"

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn looked at her questioningly.

"Why is the newspaper contains news related with mafia and dark world?"

"You can just say that this is a newspaper that is specially made for every Mafioso in the world."

* * *

"10 kilometers more, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna ran through the street. She had been running for about 3 hours non-stop and she had to run more? Tsuna breathed uncontrollably and her body was aching. Her legs were sore and her body sweated so much. Tsuna tried to relax her body a little, but always stopped by Reborn. Tsuna now thought that Reborn was definitely a Spartan, deadly, sadistic tutor type. How could he force a girl to run over 10 kilometers? That's insane!

"Faster! Don't rest or I shoot you in the forehead!" Reborn pointed his gun to Tsuna. Tsuna squeaked and ran faster. Reborn made a sadistic smile.

"Not fair! Why am I the only one that run and you drive a car!" Tsuna protested when she looked at the man her that was driving an expensive black car with his gun pointed at her. The man chuckled and continued to drive.

"I am your tutor. Don't you compare me as someone the same as you."

"Huwaaa! Let me rest for a while!" Tsuna cried and made Reborn grinned.

_'She looks so adorable when she is upset.'_

"Reborn?"

"Hmm?" Reborn stared at her. Her cheeks puffy and red. Even if she sweated a lot, she still had that beautiful aura around her. Her expression was so random and amusing. Reborn couldn't help but smiled.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked in a disgusting tone.

"What am I doing?"

"You just smiled. It looks creepy."

"Creepy? What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna? Do you want to get shot?" Reborn pointed the gun again.

"No, no! Your smile is gorgeous!"

"Then, run faster!"

"W-Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I get a drink from a vending machine?"

* * *

Tsuna stepped into the park near her position earlier slowly. Her tutor was waiting in his car that was parking beside the park that was still empty due to the Sunday morning. She wanted to get away from the tutor of her. Once a moment, he was caring, cool, and has a warm feeling around him, it was this morning. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks were flush red, and eyes could still make images of the man. Even if she said that his smile was creepy, but actually, the smile was gorgeous as ever. Smile and smirk have a big difference. If he smirks, it will be a little annoying and most of woman maybe squeals, but when he smiles, all women in the world will faint. Tsuna didn't faint or blush because she wanted to keep her pride. But inside of her, her heart beats faster and faster.

_'Eh? Why am I thinking of that Spartan tutor?' Tsuna_ shook her head to stop her thoughts. She walked to the big vending machines that carried some soda, tea, and mineral water inside it. She approached the one that was on the middle. She put in her hand to the pocket of her training suit to search for some money, but she found it empty.

"EH?! I don't bring any money!" Tsuna yelled in frustration. She panicked and depressed. How can she run 10 kilometers if the water inside her body is out? She can die from out of water! Well, not die, but still bad!

"Shit!"

Tsuna turned her head to the left when she heard the voice. She found a man was kneeling for taking the coins that shattered on the floor. His hair was bright grey. He wore red hoodie jacket with a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His face wasn't clearly seen, but she could see those sparkling green orbs that showed that he was in trouble and approach him.

"Eh, excuse me? Do you need some help?"

The man lifted his head and looked at her. Tsuna blushed a little to see a man with a beautiful face. Tsuna guessed that he was in her age. And maybe he is a foreigner from the looks on his face.

"I don't need your help of shit. I'll do it myself" The man answered with a harsh deep tone. Tsuna got a little upset. She was trying to help, but why the man answered her with such an impropriate tone?

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to help!" Tsuna placed her hands on her waist.

"I don't need that kind of shit!" The man yelled made Tsuna flinch. She wanted to shout back, but she could somehow manage not to get her emotion flood up.

"Well, whatever. I won't help someone that isn't asking for help."

"Then mind your own business!" the man looked down to the floor and picked up his coins. Tsuna really wanted to help him, but the man didn't allow her to help, so she just shut her mouth.

"Fuck!"

Tsuna looked again to the man and saw that he was trying to slip his hand under the vending machine, but it seemed that his hands were too big to go in. Tsuna lifted her eyebrows and kneeled.

"What are you doing?"

"My coins slipped under this fucking machine!" the man answered honestly. The looks on his face showed that he was struggled. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and bent down. She slipped her hand easily under the machine. Her hand was searching for some coins when the man stared in awe. Tsuna took out the coins and took back her hand. She grabbed the man's arm and put the coins on his dirty hands. The man blushed a little but it was unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Here, it's your money, right? Don't lose them from your hand again." Tsuna stood up. The man was still staring at her.

"Ah, thank you." The man turned away and stood up. Tsuna turned away too and went to the previous vending machine, but stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

"What is it?" Tsuna looked behind her and found the man throw a bottle of green tea to her. Tsuna struggled to catch it, but finally be able to have a tight grip to it.

"Consider this as my thanks. I saw you panicking because you don't have any money." The man smiled. Tsuna just looked at him with a flush face. Maybe he could be a model if he wanted to smile like that. The man turned around and left her.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna called him out. She didn't know why she called him, but she just wanted him to not leave her so fast.

"What?"

"Can I know your name?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Gokudera Hayato. And you are?" the man glanced at her.

"M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I just want to thank you properly, Gokudera-kun… Cause you save my life…" Tsuna smiled at him and showed the green tea she just got. She titled her head that cause Gokudera to blush because he saw such a cute face. But then, he realized something was wrong. He didn't know her, but her name sounded familiar.

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi? Sawada… Tsunayoshi… Sawada… Tsunayoshi… Sawada…!' _Gokudera soon realized that he was facing the candidate of Vongola Decimo!

"The Vongola Decimo is a girl?!" Gokudera yelled out loud. He stared at her. He really didn't know that the one that he wanted to kill was girl, especially an adorable and cute girl that made him blush! He shook his head violently and approached her. Tsuna took steps back when she heard the silver-haired yelled. He unexpected scary when he yelled in shock. Tsuna wanted to run away, but was stopped when Gokudera held her shoulder.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Are you really Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna answered with questioning tone. Why did he really surprised she was her?

"That woman! Why she didn't tell me that Vongola Decimo is a girl?" Gokudera let his hand go off Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him, confused by what he just said. Was anyone told him that she was a boy? But more importantly, why Gokudera knew she is Vongola Decimo?

"Ano, Gokudera-kun? Why do you know I'm Vongola Decimo? Are you in the mafia?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Of course! I'm going here from Italy just to see you!" Gokudera said harshly. Tsuna 'EH?' in her minds. Came all the way from Italy to Japan? What does he want to do to her?

"And now," Gokudera took out dynamites from somewhere. Tsuna stopped blushing and squeaked. "Die even you are a girl!"

Tsuna couldn't believe that she had been hunted by the half-Italian man in front of her. He was just so nice to her a minute ago, and it was gone for forever when she told him her name. He now turned into a cat that wants to catch a mouse. Tsuna tried to run away, but failed once again when she was caught up with Gokudera. Gokudera threw the dynamites at her. Strangely, she was unable to move her body even an inch.

"Aaah! Help me, Reborn!" Tsuna screamed. She didn't know what to do except for asking for help to the hitman. Unexpectedly, she got a shot from nowhere. She fell to the ground.

A young man with his fedora shifting on his head smirked and held his gun close. He watched his student killed by the red bullet he just shot. "Defeat Gokudera with your dying will, Tsuna."

"REBORN! I will defeat Gokudera with my dying will!" Tsuna woke up from her short slumber sleep. She didn't wear anything except her bra and underwear, or you can just say, half-naked. Her eyes changed their from caramel brown to burning amber, and orange flame burning on her forehead. Gokudera shocked to see that she looked extremely strong than before, but also got his cheeks burning like a tomato to see the girl without her clothes. Tsuna quickly gathered the dynamites that were flying to her and threw it up in the air. The bombs exploded and fortunately didn't harm anybody. Gokudera hissed. The bombs he threw didn't harm the girl. He then took out double times of dynamites and lighted it.

"Double bombs!"

The bombs were about to land in front of Tsuna. Tsuna quickly kicked it to the air one by one so the bombs exploded in the blue sky. Gokudera growled to see his bombs didn't harm any of her unclothe body, again. He once again took out more bombs than before and lighted it again.

"Triple bombs!"

The dynamites were thrown straight to Tsuna's body. Tsuna immediately punched the bombs so it turned again to Gokudera. Gokudera didn't expect this and couldn't move.

"Fuck…"

A sec before the dynamites exploded in front of Gokudera's body, Tsuna straightly came in front of him and lit out the bombs with her barely hands. Some of them already exploded and caused her to be hurt by the explosion. She pushed Gokudera so he didn't get any hurt. Gokudera fell to the ground. He watched in amaze when she protected the man. After a few seconds, all the bombs already been light off and some already exploded. Tsuna's flame cool down and she fell to the ground unconsciously that caused by her injured body.

Gokudera quickly approached the girl. He took off his jacket and put it on the girl's body. He lifted her back and her legs so he could carry her bridal style. The man stared the girl that had some bruises on her body with a worried face. He ran to the nearest hospital to heal the brunette girl that had just saved him from dying, unwarily to the jealousy glare that came from the tutor of her.

* * *

Tsuna opened her caramel eyes slowly. She looked to the ceiling and found that she wasn't looking her room's ceiling. She looked around the room without raising her body. She was lying in a hospital room. But one thing for sure, her whole body ached so badly, even her head.

'What happened back then? What I remember is I met a boy named Gokudera Hayato in the park.' Tsuna thought when she suddenly realized that a figure was lying on the room's couch. The thin figure with sparkling bright grey hair… It was Gokudera Hayato! The man was reading 'unknown to Tsuna' book. Tsuna raised her body a little so she can sit up. The man realized it and looked at her.

"You're awake! Are you okay?"

Tsuna touched her temple. She had a very terrible headache but she could still talk to him.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, Gokudera-kun… Thank you…" Tsuna gave a smile to him. Gokudera beamed a smile too to her. "But what exactly happened before I fainted?"

Gokudera flinched. How could he say that she was dying to try to save him? She wasn't in fault, it was him. He wanted to kill Vongola Decimo so bad that he forget to think about himself. But how could he kill her if the girl saved him from dying? How? If he didn't have a heart, he will kill her right here, right now. It was a rare chance because she couldn't do anything and she was weak. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it because he was already given his fate to her. Now that she saved him, he knew that she had a respectful attitude and leadership feelings. He had now thought that he has to follow her until the end of his pitiful life, and he will protect her from danger. He will always be with her.

"I'm sorry!" Gokudera cried out. He kneeled and smashed his head to the ground. His forehead cracked the floor. Tsuna quickly stopped him from hurting his head.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-kun? Stop it! You'll hurt your head!"

"I'm sorry! I should have known that you are the perfect heir to be Vongola Tenth! You protected me even if I tried to kill you!" Gokudera apologized to her harder. Tsuna went speechless.

_'He tried to kill me?' _

"I'm so stupid for going from Italy to Japan just to watch over you! I'm so sorry I doubt you!"

"I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun. You aren't going to kill me again, are you? You don't need to apologize." Tsuna tried to prevent him to apologizing more to her. Even if he tried to kill her, he wasn't about to kill her again. He had said the word 'tried' that is a past tense. Past tense meant that they did it in the past time, right? So he didn't try anymore.

"Of course not! I will always going to protect you from now on, Juudaime!"

"J-Juudaime? Why do you call me that? I'm not going to be a mafia boss! Besides we are now friends! Call me Tsuna." Tsuna protested.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that Juudaime. I will call you that because I will be your right-hand man!" Gokudera made a happy face. His eyes sparkling green. Tsuna sighed and surrendered. But she glad she had a new friend called Gokudera Hayato.

"Please take care of me from now on, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled to the green eyes. Gokudera blushed (again) to see the adorable face of Tsuna. He scratched his head before chuckled. Tsuna didn't know what was funny but laughed. Gokudera laughed due Tsuna's laugh and they laughed together cheerfully.

Reborn watched from afar and pissed. He was a bit upset his student smiled with her new friend. Now, he had a new rival named Gokudera Hayato beside Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya. But still, he was glad his student was okay. Reborn leaved the hospital without any words. The nurses that squealing for him was annoying. He didn't care much about them because he already had a cute little rabbit he loved.

* * *

**A/N: ****Yey! I'm so glad it end well! Sorry for the delay. But this author note isn't for just chatting, but giving information.**

**I've been doing another fanfiction this lately that yet publishes. If you want to, please read and review after I publish it. But the rating is M, so I don't know if you like it or not. **

**I will be late for doing chapter 5 maybe because I was writing the other fanfic. I write 4 will be published fanfic at the same time so please be gentle.**

**And someone that expected some actions in chapter 5, I apologize because there won't be. Actions will come later than chapter 6 too. I don't know for sure when, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. **

**I hope you all will wait for chapter 5 and please review-**


	5. Three Best Friends

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairings (until now): R27, 8027, 5927, 1827**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, I might just blow my head(then you're dead!)**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

**Warnings: A little bit smut in a bad grammar? Not even think about getting any smut scene in this fanfiction, remember, its T rating.**

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I want to say sorry for the very late update. I've said that I will update every week, but apparently I can't. My homework and test are stressing me up. You all knew that I'm going to do final examination in this year's May, right? I'm so stressed that sometimes I've lost any idea for this fanfiction. Please be gentle with me… I'm just a teenager that still doesn't know what to do with my head!**

**For: Sawada Tsunayuki, xXGemini13Xx, poisson (not an author?), Arcobaleno-lover, pinkus-pyon, konan248, and onepiecefannumber1, thank you for your reviews! It's a little bit late, but still thank you! I really appreciate it and it is so much fun to read your reviews. Don't know why, by reading reviews, my spirit bursting out once again!**

**And for the one that follow and favorite my story and follow and favorite me, thank you! This is my first fanfic and I really want to cry from happiness!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Three Best Friends, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei**_

* * *

Tsuna opened her caramel doe eyes slowly until her eyes were half-lidded. She didn't know why she woke up, but she could feel something tingling down her neck. It was a warm wet moving thing. It was dancing through her skin with a fast pace but still try to flow some pleasure. She moaned to the feeling through her body caused by the sucking. She never felt this comfortable than before. She panted to catch the breath she couldn't take before. Her cheeks suddenly burning to the sensation and became as red as a cherry. She looked down to see what was the thing that sucking, licking, and wetting her pale skin that attached to her slim neck. But soon she realized that her sight was covered by a fedora. Tsuna wide opened her eyes and jumped up. The thing was pulled out. She took a look to the hickey that gluing to her flesh. She rubbed it before glanced at the person on top of her. It was…

"Hieee! What are you doing, Reborn!"

The young man above the girl smirked widely to the sight below him before. The brunette was so erotic when he was waking her up by licking the suckable and adoring neck she showed. The way she moaned, panted her breath and her half-lidded eyes. He just wanted to eat the little brunette rabbit alive.

"Waking you up, isn't that obvious? Reborn got up from the bed and stood. He tipped up his fedora a bit to see the girl's big caramel orbs. The girl pouted.

"That IS not the way to wake people up!" Tsuna put a little pressure. Her cheeks were burning hot and got redder. She looked angry but Reborn found it cute. Her red cheeks puffed like she really was a little rabbit. Reborn grinned a little, but unnoticed by Tsuna.

"At least you've woken up. Now, get change. Today is the announcement, right?"

"Yeah, I feel so nervous. I've already tested the Shimon High School and Midori High School, but this one is my first choice." Tsuna climbed down the bed and walked to the closet to get some clothes before locking the bathroom door with her inside it. Reborn tipped down his fedora and walked towards the door without saying anything.

15 minutes afterwards. Tsuna came out from the bathroom. Perfectly clothed with red long sleeve T-shirt, leather vest, and a knee length white skirt. She took a black thin build scarf and the hand bag the took out 2 days ago. Her wounds were half-healed and were covered by her long-length clothes. Her body was still sore like hell, but could move pretty well.

After the encounter with Gokudera and ended up in the hospital, she went home with her mother asking a lot of questions worriedly and her father laughed like there wasn't any problem. He patted Gokudera's back before invited him to go inside and have a talk about the mafia while having a dinner. Her father also told Tsuna about who Gokudera was and what his relation to Vongola was. They ended up talking until 9 pm with Tsuna asleep during the discussion.

She was too tired to go outside, but she had to go check the result. She hoped she got in with Yamamoto and Kyoko. Ryohei was already in his first grade and Haru wasn't going to go there. She would go to an all-girls school, but she promised to stay in contact with them. Even in that school there is 'him', she couldn't resist her father to go to that school. Now to mention, it was already 9 am and Tsuna had to have breakfast quickly before meeting Yamamoto at the promised time. Tsuna walked downstairs and sat in the dining room along with her beloved father and her sadistic tutor.

"Hey, Tsuna. It's finally the day, isn't it?" her father asked while he was munching his breakfast. His mouth full of crashed food, and making his words weren't heard by Tsuna clearly. But Tsuna knew what it means and nodded.

"Yeah. Kyoko, Haru, and Onii-san will come to pick me up." Tsuna took her chopstick and ate the breakfast her mother served her. There was an awkward silence between Tsuna and Iemitsu. Well, Reborn didn't care about anything unless his food. But luckily, the bell rang made the silence broke literally. "I will take it."

Tsuna left her half-eaten food and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and an unexpected guess grinned to her.

"Juudaime, good morning!" the silver-haired greeted.

"G-Gokudera-kun! What brings you here?"

"I will accompany you to see your result!" Gokudera smiled. Tsuna blushed a bit. But after that, he lost his gorgeous smile and scowled. "But I met this freaking idiot people."

"Hahi! Haru's not an idiot!"

"Eh?" Tsuna titled her head. And found her best friends stood behind Gokudera.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan."

"Tsuna-chan! Morning desu!"

"Sawada! Good morning to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna smiled and waved her hands to the trio to greet them. "Hey, everyone!"

She walked to them with a really bright smile and dragged Gokudera to them. Gokudera startled a little and let his body being drag by his beloved Juudaime.

"Who's this, Tsuna-chan? He was standing in front of your house when we arrived." Kyoko asked. She turned to Gokudera. The silver-haired tched.

"Yeah, Tsuna-chan. Why is this stranger here? He even scowled me again and again saying me stupid woman!" Haru puffed her cheeks. She didn't like the Italian man at all. When she arrived at Tsuna's home, she asked why he was here, but he snapped her just like that.

"Aah… This is Gokudera Hayato. But I call him Gokudera-kun. He's one of my new friends." Tsuna introduced Gokudera. Before Haru or Ryohei could say anything, Kyoko instantly hugged the spiky-haired brunette.

"It's good for you, Tsuna-chan! You found a new friend!" Kyoko said and looked at Gokudera, still hugging Tsuna. "Hi, Gokudera-kun. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Kyoko's brother and I love boxing to the EXTREME!"

"Huh! I'm Miura Haru. Don't you dare take your hands to Tsuna-chan!"

Gokudera just shrugged, didn't really know what to say to greet them. He didn't like the dark brown-haired girl. They fell into an awkward silence for a while before someone broke the silence.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan. Are you happy to meet your new friends?" Kyoko suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, I'm really happy I've got to see Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled and turned to Gokudera. Gokudera responded her with a wide grin. But it soon faded when he heard an unfamiliar name got caught by his pierce ears.

"Juudaime, who's this 'Yamamoto'?"

"Oh, you will see him later. He's really nice!" Tsuna said with a slight blush.

Gokudera didn't say anything. He was pissed. Who is 'Yamamoto'? And why is his Juudaime blushed just because she said something about him?

"A-Anyway, let's go to Namimori high. I promised to Yamamoto I'll be there at 10 am."

"Sure, let's go!" Kyoko let the hug go and grabbed Tsuna's hand to walk up with her. Ryohei and Haru followed up to walk side by side with the two girls. Gokudera just followed behind them, didn't want to go near the stupid woman.

After a few more minutes for walk, the five teenagers finally arrived in Namimori High School. The school was full of people. Whether it was a teenager that wanted to see the result of the test or the parents that eager to see their child get in or not. As they went into the school gate, Kyoko and Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. There were big green boards lining next to each other and all the people surrounded to it. There were some of the teenagers that crying in depress. There were some of them squealing in happiness because they got in.

Tsuna looked around to see if she could find the spiky-haired boy, but she found nothing. So, she decided to look at her result first and then found the baseball ace.

Tsuna and Kyoko walked into the crowd and gulped. Ryohei, Haru and Gokudera followed them, feeling as nervous as the two teens in front of them. When Tsuna tried to struggle between the crowds with Kyoko held her hand so they don't separated, she bumped into a tall man. The man apologized before Tsuna could see the man's face.

"S-Sorry! I didn't look!"

Tsuna lifted her face up and found the spiky-haired boy she was looking for was in front of her.

"Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna! You're here!"

"Tsuna-chan, who's this?" Kyoko looked at the man. He was wearing a blue jacket with yellow t-shirt underneath it and black jeans. His face shocked when she saw the girl. Tsuna turned to Kyoko with a big grin.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Yamamoto Takeshi. The one that I met in the test."

"Hey! You must be Tsuna's best friend!" Yamamoto greeted Kyoko.

"Hi, Yamamoto-kun. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna had talked about you a lot." Kyoko giggled, teasing. Tsuna blushed and shook her head to disagreement. Yamamoto just smiled without being noticed he got a shade of pink.

"By the way, have you checked the result?" Tsuna changed the subject and turned to the board in front of her. Yamamoto nodded.

"Yeah! Thank God I accepted in class 1-A!" Yamamoto laughed and pointed his name that was written on the board. "What about you, Tsuna?"

"I haven't seen the result"

"Then, let's see the result together, Tsuna-chan." Kyoko spoke gleefully and dragged Tsuna to the board closer. Tsuna's heart skipped when they both lifted their face to search their names. After 2 minutes staring, Kyoko suddenly talked.

"I got in class 1-A, the same as Yamamoto-kun. What about you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't answer. She didn't spot her name everywhere. From class 1-A to 1-F, she couldn't find her name. Tsuna a little moved. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. Her body trembled. Fear of not getting in started to flow. She tried hard not to cry.

"Tsunayoshi, just look up."

A voice spoke to her. She a bit couldn't recognize the voice. She turned around but she spotted nothing. She followed the man's instruction and looked up. She heaved a relief sigh when she spotted her name was written. She was in the same class as Yamamoto and Kyoko. She smiled thankfully for the mysterious person and looked back for a sec before glanced back to the board.

"I got the same class as you, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

"So, Onii-san, Haru, Gokudera-kun, this is Yamamoto"

Tsuna introduced Yamamoto to the trio. They looked at him curious to what his relationship with Tsuna. Gokudera scowled lowly and looked away. Didn't know why he pissed to see who Yamamoto is. He was tall, beam a happy smile all the time, handsome and had a strong build. He looked at his Juudaime and realized that she was blushing shyly. He didn't like the way Yamamoto looks to Tsuna and the way Tsuna looks at Yamamoto. He felt his heart clenched when he saw them together.

"Hi, Yamamoto-san! My name is Miura Haru desu!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei! I EXTREMELY love boxing!"

"Che, Gokudera Hayato. Juudaime's right hand man."

"Haha! You really have merrier friends, Tsuna!"

"Eh, yeah."

"Sawada, do you get in?" Ryohei suddenly asked. He looked intensely to the girl in front of him. Haru followed Ryohei's gaze. Tsuna could feel their curious aura came out instantly.

"Y-Yeah. Me, Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto get in the same class" Tsuna answered. Don't know why she stutters so easily even if that wasn't a hard question.

"Good thing for you, Sawada! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"N-No thanks, Onii-san."

"BUT WE EXTREMELY NEED YOUR POWER, SAWADA!"

"Juudaime doesn't want to join your freaky club, Turf Top." Gokudera hissed. How pissed he was when his precious Juudaime being pressed by an idiot in front of him?"

"What did you say, Octopus-head!" Ryohei got a pose to fight.

"Don't you dare disturb Juudaime, Turf Top!" Gokudera took out his dynamites. He was about to lit up, but was stopped by hands that hold his shoulder.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, senpai. Don't fight." Yamamoto said, held Gokudera from his back.

"Don't touch me, Freak!"

"Yamamoto's right, Gokudera-kun… Don't fight…" Tsuna spoke with pleading eyes. Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed due the cuteness. Gokudera nodded dumbly and Yamamoto let Gokudera go instantly. Maybe their movements stopped because the cursing eyes. Kyoko and Haru giggled to the red cheeks that the two boys had, and Ryohei just staring with a dumbfounded face that didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Anyway, let's go to my house. Mum had already made you all lunch."

The duo recovered. They glanced at the brunette that started to walk to her home with her best friends followed her. Their face still a little bit pink. Gokudera turned to the blushing Yamamoto and scowled lowly.

"You like her, don't you?"

Yamamoto, the one that questioned became startle to the sudden statement. Yamamoto laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing, Freak!"

"But Gokudera, you too-"

"I like Juudaime, although I've barely know her." Gokudera confessed without any hesitation or confusion in his green eyes. "I'm serious about her. Not like you that just laughing all the time."

Yamamoto felt offended. His laughs broke instantly. His face showed seriousness. His brown orbs glanced to the green one harshly. "Just for you know, I'm serious about her too."

They both had a glaring contest. But before they could go any further, an angelic voice they always knew as their crush called them out.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Let's go!" she smiled cheerfully to them and their heart that was cloudy became bright once again. Yamamoto laughed again and Gokudera soften his gaze. They caught them up to walk grouping with them. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't talk to each other, but still talked to Tsuna. Unexpectedly, Yamamoto and Ryohei get along pretty well. However, Gokudera and Haru always showed their 'cats and dogs' mode to each other's face. Tsuna and Kyoko chatted casually like they always like to do. But an unexpected surprise came out to disagree Tsuna's smile. A man was standing before them with a sharp look.

His steel-blue coloured eyes were emotionless. His raven hair covered his expression pretty well. The coat flowed through the wind. An armband attached to the coat without getting itself hidden. The man was holding tonfas with both of his hands. The group stared curiously, didn't notice the fearful expression that their sky made. Silence spread widely to the area.

"…"

"Ah! You're the senpai we met 2 days ago!" Yamamoto got a realization in a bad time. Everyone glanced at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san, you know this man?" Haru asked to him. Didn't notice that her friend's brother was running to the man instantly and put his hand to the man's shoulder friendlily. The man twitched to the sudden contact.

"Hibari! Long time no see!"

The extreme loud voice made all of them turned to the boxer. Yamamoto's jaw dropped to see how the extreme onii-san could approached the scary man they encountered 2 days ago. And Tsuna, still looking to the man fearfully and muttered the man's name again and again. Haru and Gokudera didn't really know what's going on, and Kyoko shut her mouth and worried if the man would hurt her onii-chan, because from the emotion that the man name 'Hibari' showed to them, it showed annoyance. For a split second, a tonfa had already been pointed to the grey-haired's throat.

"Let me go, herbivore" the man spoke literally with a deep tone. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari! COME WITH US TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei made an extremely creepy idea. Well, the man sure looked scary enough to make you gulp just because you see him. And now, the eldest from them all just gave out an invitation to a stranger? The stranger even didn't know them! Their eyes trapped to the boxer and the man with steel-blue eyes. They even didn't know that suddenly, Tsuna had a terrible headache and she sweated a lot.

Tsuna just feared to the raven-haired, and now she had a sudden ache in her head, her brain. The feeling was so hurt and frustrating. Her body was shaking in violence. Her eyes widened in fear. Unconsciously, she grabbed her head tightly to reduce the feeling, but it didn't work. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her. She had this feeling before. But, she forgot where.

The ache continuously caught into the trap. Tsuna couldn't hear any of the voice that Ryohei and Hibari arguing. And finally, she fell into a deep slumber sleep.

"You're annoying, herbivore. Now, get off me, or you will be dead so-"

The man's eyes caught the scene. The girl that was just like usual, smile and laugh innocently, fell to the ground, unconscious. His eyes opened widely and quickly stopped his argue with the only '_friend_' he had. His tonfas dropped from the grip. His usual lifeless emotion changed into the worried expression that he rarely had. Ryohei stared at the sudden change in the prefect.

"What happen, Hibari?"

Hibari let the arms that put around him off and straightly approached the girl. With worried all over his face, everyone watched him went towards them. Yamamoto and Gokudera now noticed that their crush had just fallen to the ground with her eyes closed. Kyoko and Haru kneeled and followed with the raven-haired man. Ryohei was staring dumbfounded with what was going on. And he actually shocked with the motion his _so-called friend_ just did. The usual _'I'll bite you to death'_ prefect had just panicked.

Hibari slightly lifted up Tsuna's head so it wouldn't touch the cold ground longer. He touched the back of the knee and slowly and gently carried her into his arms. He stood up. His eyes looked like it was calling for the girl. Yamamoto and Gokudera were just about to protest the stranger's movements but just let it go. Hibari turned his eyes to the girls and yelled with a shaky voice Ryohei never heard before.

"Herbivore! Where's Tsunayoshi's house!"

Kyoko looked to the worried prefect. She answered like she had already known the prefect for a long time. "I'll show you, Hibari-senpai. Come on."

Kyoko ran to Tsuna's house followed by Hibari, Ryohei, Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The trio that weren't even understand just stared to each other wondering why Tsuna fainted and why Kyoko knew the prefect.

* * *

Kyoko knocked the door a little violently. She was panicking to her friend's faint. I mean, who wouldn't worry if their beloved friend fainted? After a minute, the door was opened by a man with fedora. The man looked a bit annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Ah…" Kyoko was speechless. She never met the man before and didn't even know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth again and again, because there wasn't any words came out from her mouth. Thankfully, the silver-haired interrupted and stood in front of her.

"Reborn-san! Let us in! Juudaime fainted!"

Reborn lifted his eyebrow. _Tsuna? Fainted?_ Then, he took noticed that a man with raven hair carried the little rabbit of him _bridal-style_. He accidentally observed the man with the black coat and realized that the coat he was wearing was the same as the one Tsuna was wearing two days ago. He instantly knew that the person certainly was '_Hibari Kyoya_', the man that fought him a long time ago and lose. The man twitched when he saw Reborn and looked away. He looked so pissed. Reborn actually smirked but slightly but frowned to see the rabbit he cared about was held so close to the prefect. But Reborn cared more about his student than the prefect. So, he stepped back to let all the people outside to go in. Gokudera and Kyoko was the first one that running towards Tsuna's bedroom, followed by Ryohei, Haru and Yamamoto, and finally Hibari. Before Hibari could went any further, Reborn patted his shoulder and whisper something to his ear that made Hibari growled heavily. Hibari tried to forget the words Reborn said and ran to Tsuna's bedroom.

When he arrived there, everyone was standing with a shaky look. Hibari placed Tsuna on her bed gently and kneeled beside her mattress. Kyoko and Ryohei didn't say anything. They knew the prefect was too panic to be asked. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to avoid their confusion and curiousness to what was the prefect related to Tsuna while Haru was in verge of crying.

The silence was spreading for a very long hour until the prefect started to open his mouth.

"You herbivores, let me be with Tsunayoshi _alone_."

Ryohei and Kyoko just nodded and dragged the confuse trio outside the room. Gokudera and Yamamoto argued a bit because they wanted to be with Tsuna, but Haru strangely understand why the prefect and Tsuna needed some privacy. When they got out from the room and closed the door behind them, Gokudera turned to Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Oy, why do you let that scary-looking man with Juudaime?"

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun. We have to let them be together." Kyoko answered but her gaze locked to the ground.

"Why?"

"Huh, Octopus-head, you certainly didn't know her very much." Ryohei coughed lowly made Gokudera turned to him, offended.

"Of course I am, you stupid Turf top! I just met her yesterday!"

"Well, maybe you should tell them what's going on, Kyoko." Unexpectedly, the extreme Ryohei just looked so calm to them. Haru stared at the onii-san with curious glance.

"Is there something I don't know, Ryohei-san?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Haru-chan. We actually want to tell you earlier, but Tsuna wanted us to keep her secret."

"Eh? Tsuna-chan keeps a secret from me?" Haru frowned. She was sad that Tsuna didn't trust her that much.

"Kyoko, tell them."

* * *

"_**Tsunayoshi"**_

_**A voice called her. The gentle, deep, low voice that she always fell for in that time. She looked behind. No one's there. Even if she was sure that it was '**__his__**' voice, she never knew that he would be ghosts her. **_

"_**Tsunayoshi…"**_

_**The voice called her once again. Her heart skipped a beat. Her legs shook and her body's trembled. She knew that voice. She knew it so much. It was too hurt for her to take the voice. The voice… made her movements stop. She turned around. She was in the garden of a beautiful castle. Random colours flower spread on her bare feet. She didn't wear anything. Her body wasn't covered in clothes accept for the frailly white dress that showed her curve perfectly. Her hair flowed through the strong wind. Her caramel eyes glancing around the view, wasn't tired at all. **_

"_**Tsunayoshi… Look at me…"**_

_**The voice... she forgot about them. She glanced at the waterfall that spotted in the middle of the pretty garden. Then, she could find him. **_

_**A man with white dress shirt and a black coat was sitting beside the waterfall. He turned to her with the steel-blue eyes he had. He softened his gaze and dropped his book that was in his grip. The armband that attached to the coat strangely fell off. **_

"_**Tsunayoshi… Come to me…"**_

_**She didn't know what was going on, but it felt that her heart melt to the voice. Her movements followed the voice. She approached the man carefully. **_

"_**Don't be afraid to me, Tsunayoshi… I won't hurt you"**_

_**She stood in front of the man with a sparkling caramel orbs. He stood up and walked towards the brunette. She didn't step backwards or forwards. She just stayed in her position. **_

_**The man was now stood really closed to her. He lifted up his hand and brushed her cheeks softly. Then, he put his hand that was just brushing those soft cheeks on her chin to lift up her face. The steel-blue orbs looked directly to the caramel orbs. The feeling was strangely comfortable for the brunette. The other hand of the man was now stroking her long hair gently so it wouldn't hurt her. He smiled to her made her blush. Unnoticed by her, the man leaned to her face and put his rough pink lips to the moist lips of her. She had ever been in the situation before. It was that time when they were in middle school. **_

_**The kiss wasn't that long. He pulled out and looked straightly to her red shaded face. Her eyes were half-lidded. It looked so adorable for him. He quickly leaned in again and got the soft lips for the second time. She didn't resist at all. Maybe because the comfortable feeling that he gave for her. The kiss was passionate. He licked the lips of her so she opened her mouth. Unluckily, she didn't. She didn't respond the kiss and just let her lips fell to the warm touch. **_

_**He bit the bottom lip and she opened her mouth instantly. He took a chance to let his tongue get into the warm mouth. He licked the upper wall of her mouth and made her moan repeatedly. She tried to pull away, but the man just got her closer to him. She now regrets that she let the man kissed her. After a few minutes, he pulled back and made a trail of saliva connect their mouth. Unexpectedly, he let her body go. But her weak body was going to fall off, so he put his arms around her. He gave her hot heat chest in front of her face. She closed her eyes to feel the pleasure of the heat and let her body fell to the man. **_

_**The man smiled softly and began to stroke her back gently. He leaned to her ear and whisper quietly almost seductively. "I love you, Tsunayoshi…"**_

_**The girl didn't answer. She was already fallen asleep in his held. He knew that and put his arms to her back and her knee. He carried her bridal-style and placed her on the bench beside the waterfall. He kneeled beside her and put a small peck on her lips before fallen asleep by her side. **_

* * *

"That was the story." Kyoko finished up. Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked a little bit frowning. Maybe they didn't like the story at all. Silence spread for a split second before a voice broke all the thoughts.

"I never knew Juudaime had a really pitiful past."

"Yeah… I knew that she was kissed by her senpai, but never knew it would be that way." Yamamoto muttered with a serious voice.

"Haru hates the senpai!" Haru sobbed silently and mumbled. "He took Tsuna-chan's first kiss forcefully!"

"Haru…" Kyoko approached the sobbing girl and hugged her to stroke her back. Ryohei was deep in thought. He was a little bit upset that he was so not cared at that time. He wasn't that sensitive.

"Sawada is extremely strong." Ryohei mumbled. He was actually remembered how the scene was. He leaned against the wall and stroked his chin. He didn't shout anything with 'extreme' voice.

"Yes… she is…" Kyoko smiled sadly. Her heart clenched when she remembered how violent the cry that Tsuna showed to her was.

"Was that really happened to Tsuna?" A voice came to them. Their gaze put to the man with a suit and a fedora.

"You heard the story, mister?" Kyoko asked. She didn't know the man, but it sure was worried about Tsuna from the look in his amber eyes.

"Yes, I heard them all." The man nodded. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor."

"Aah… home tutor…" Kyoko and Ryohei nodded. "So that's why you're so worried about Tsuna?"

Reborn just tipped down his fedora to cover his worried expressions. He gave a small nod. Kyoko smiled full-heartedly and let her hug go from Haru. Haru had stopped sobbing and gave a serious expression. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood next to each other without saying anything. They watched Kyoko and Ryohei explained the whole thing. Haru tried to prevent tears fell again because of the second time she heard the sad story. She felt guilty that she never realize about the thing.

After Kyoko and Ryohei finished, Reborn tipped up his fedora again to look at them.

"So, Tsuna's first kiss was taken by that man forcefully and the entire event was happened after that?"

"Yes, Reborn-kun." Kyoko nodded. "She was crying in front of me for hours."

Reborn growled lowly. It was unexpected. He never thought the one that beamed a smile to him would have a sad past.

"Juudaime was really cheerful when I first met her."

"Yeah, when I first met her too, she was really bright." Yamamoto confessed nonchalantly. "But her expressions really were changed when she told me the first kiss."

Everyone's gaze turned up to the spiky-haired teen. Maybe didn't believe that Tsuna told Yamamoto about her first kiss. Yamamoto noticed everyone stared and titled his head innocently.

"What?"

"Tsuna told you about her first kiss?" Kyoko asked disbelieve.

"Yeah, but she didn't mention who. She just mentioned that her first kiss was taken by her senpai when she was in 7th grade. I didn't know it was taken by him." Yamamoto shrugged.

"Che, I never think Juudaime would believe a freak like you."

Yamamoto laughed half-heartedly. His eyes looked down and frown. Everyone stared worriedly. Why did Yamamoto change in a split second?

"A-Anyway, do you all want to get some tea?" Haru suddenly asked to broke through everyone's silence and thought. In the time when Haru, Ryohei and Kyoko visited Tsuna's house, Haru always made the tea with Nana because she was the one that made the most delicious tea. Kyoko maybe good, but she always got the flavor of the tea gone. Tsuna, as clumsy as usual, never made the tea.

"Please do, Haru-chan." Kyoko answered. Her face looked a bit pale if you observed her deeply.

"Okay, I will go downstairs. Do you all comfortable enough to be here or do you want to go downstairs with me too?" Haru headed to the stairs and looked back to watch the situation was not that comfortable.

"Ah… I will be with you, Haru." Kyoko caught up and went downstairs with Haru.

The room fell silent once again. Reborn glanced at the three teenagers that were leaning against the wall, looked like they were still deep in thought. Reborn tipped down his fedora. He didn't smirk or anything, he instead frowned. Didn't know why he really wanted to frown.

"You all like Sawada, right?"

Ryohei sudden question made Gokudera, Yamamoto, even Reborn twitched. How does the extreme onii-san could sense their feeling so easily?

"Don't be so surprised. I could see all your feelings through your eyes." Ryohei spoke lowly. He once again looked so serious. "I extremely understand why."

"Eh?" All of them turned to him. So the onii-san likes Tsuna too?

"You all may think I like Sawada, but no. I don't like her like that. I'm just concern about her like a brother use to." Ryohei confessed with a small smile. "Don't know when I've started to consider her as my little sister like Kyoko."

"Kyoko, Miura and Sawada always considered me as their brother. I knew it. I like it like that. I have never wanted them to consider me as their friend because I look at them like sisters. That's why I now want to know do you three like Sawada or not. I'm just worried about her as brother." Ryohei continued made the entire gaze lock at him. He looked to the ceiling with a small smirk.

"Yes, senpai, I like her." Yamamoto said casually to answer the first question. He laughed sheepishly with a shade of pink on his cheeks. He rubbed his head.

"Che, I like Juudaime from the start." Gokudera spoke too. His voice unexpectedly soft and showed how adoring he was to Tsuna. Ryohei looked at the younger teens before turned to the man with fedora that didn't show any of his emotion.

"What about you, Reborn?"

Reborn didn't answer but nodded a bit to respond. Ryohei smiled. Yes, all of them like his brunette sister. Just to make sure, maybe he would start to observe them as closely as possible.

* * *

"Kufufu… I find her…"

"Where is it, byon? I want to see the Vongola, byon!"

"Ken, stop it."

"But-"

"Kufufu… Ken, Chikusa, shut your mouth"

"…Yes."

"Now, let me show you two where she is."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry… This chapter really filled with such a non-sense and didn't explain anything necessary, well there is, but not so good. Maybe I make the mystery open so fast? I don't know. But I really want to reveal it as quickly as possible before Mukuro's encounter with Tsuna. Also, really sorry for the OOCness from Hibari and Ryohei. This is very affected to chapter 6. But chapter 6 will be update a little bit later than this chapter. I'm really sorry. It's been two weeks and I haven't written the chapter 6 yet. I will be focusing on my lesson first. Chapter 6 may be in two weeks or more. I will always tried my best to update sooner. I'm terribly sorry for this information. Anyway, I've written so many chapters for 'Both of Them', so don't be so mad if I update it sooner than this fanfiction. **

**P.S: Hey, new summary! I think I like it better than my first summary!**


	6. the Carnivorous Prefect, Hibari Kyoya -1

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Pairings (until now): R27, 8027, 5927, 1827**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but if I do, KHR won't be KHR**

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Family**

**Warnings: Angst, Drama**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! It's been almost a month and I'm really going to be angry with myself! This chapter and the next chapter are about Hibari's past. I don't know if you like it or not, but I've decided to write it now. I think you all deserve to know why Hibari was panic. By the way, I would like to thank you for:**

**DandereGoneFishing: Tsuna's past will be in the same time as Hibari's, so it will be in this chapter and the next chapter.**

**CuteDork: Ahaha! Mukuro has arrived… But unfortunately, in this chapter and the next chapter won't reveal any Mukuro. Even Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei won't be there. **

**mamitsu27: Ah, I'm sorry I can't answer that… It will be reveal in chapter 8, so I can't tell you yet. The reason Hibari panic is he worried about Tsuna, right?**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Even if you review in chapter 4, I will say thank you in this chapter because you reviewed it after I published chapter 5. Thank you… and I'm really happy too that Gokudera is now in the story!**

**konan248: Actually, I make it like that on purpose. Maybe I like Mukuro so much that I don't want him to kill Tsuna. But just to be clear, that the story plot isn't going to be like the real KHR, so in this story, there may be some difference.**

**Kyara17: Did you want to tease me with a French review? Thank god there's translate google, because I don't know what you're saying. But thank you, I know what you meant after I translated it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Carnivorous Prefect, Hibari Kyoya and a Desolate Past (Part 1)**_

* * *

Hibari wasn't happy with the situation he was in, even, he was sad and angry. He was just coming back to school after patrolling the street for a while. Because it was crowded and noisy, he glared deathly at all the people and made them go away from the street. Well, he was as scary as hell even if he's handsome. All the girls that didn't know him will squeal annoyingly. But that didn't mean he had to meet the girl once again. He met her 2 days ago, when she was going to take the test, but she was late. And then, he had to save her from lowly peasants that about to rape her. Now? He met her again with her herbivorous friends. Deep in his heart, he wanted to approach the girl. But she was as scared as hell at him, so he just shut his mouth. Unexpectedly, the herbivorous boxer, Sasagawa Ryohei walked towards him and even put a hand over his shoulder, _friendlily_. He didn't hate the boxer, they were… _not friend_ (_he won't be friend with herbivores_), but _not_ enemy as well. They just close to each other because they were in the same middle school back then. Hibari was even older than the boxer, but the boxer like to spend his time around the prefect, asking him to join the boxing club. Before, Hibari always hissed and said '_I'll bite you to death_' repeatedly to the boxer, but he was too tired to go again and again, so he just let the boxer approach him, not to mention that he had bitten the boxer to death, but the boxer always came back to him. Well, he needed someone beside Kusakabe too.

The unexpected moment was when the girl fell to the ground, unconscious. Hibari felt his heartbeat went faster and faster. His narrow eyes opened widely. His grip to the tonfa loosened. In the split second, he felt like his whole world is going to explode. He was too shocked that he didn't know his usual mask had gone off his face. Knowing the girl wasn't in a good state, he ran directly to the girl to lift up her pale sweaty face. He observed her quietly. Her eyes closed tightly and her lips lost it colors. Her cheeks were a bit reddened and she breathed uncontrollably. He could feel his hand that held her was shaking and trembling. He quickly carried her bridal-style and got her honey-haired friend to take the lead to her house. He left his armband to fell off and his tonfas to lay on the ground, forgotten by its master.

The unpredictable thing that happened again was when he spotted the sun arcobaleno he fought a long time ago was standing in front of him. The man looked a little pissed when Hibari held the girl, but could still hide his expression. The time Hibari really wanted to punch the man was he whispered the thing he really hates. Why? Why did the thing happen? Why did the arcobaleno know? But that wasn't the problem. Now, he had to place the girl on her bed. So, he ran upstairs, to the place the honey-haired girl showed him, and placed the girl straight to her bed. He kneeled by her side. He couldn't watch her suffer. After asking the other people in the room to let him alone with the girl, he slowly took her arm and held it closely to his chest. Feeling the cold temperature in his hand, he transferred his heat a bit for her. He just kneeled there, waiting for the caramel orbs to shine once more. He could feel his steel-blue eyes let out a form of long-waited tears and his mouth opened to call out the girl's boyish name.

Maybe this was for the best. He would now leave his present self for a while and back to his past self. The past. When he was still could smile, cry, or even feel love. This was bad for his soul that was already used to not let out any of those weak feelings, but… this was an exception. The only thing he wanted now was… to feel those bright smiles that the girl beams to him when he was still in the middle school. Before he moved to Italy. And got the hateful past that made him become the ways he is now.

* * *

-**2 years ago**-

* * *

"Hibari-senpai!"

A cheerful voice called the boy name 'Hibari' out. The boy that had the handsome face looked to where his name being called. His steel-blue eyes gazed at the girl that had pointy brunette hair. She smiled at him warmly and approached the boy. The boy's cheeks instantly got shades of pink that weren't noticed by the innocent girl. His emotionless face looked away silently. All the girls that were there became jealous. How the girl could call their idol that casually?

"Tsunayoshi" the boy mumbled the girl's name. His raven bangs covered half of his eyes that showed happiness. The brunette was in front of him with her head titled to the side. To all the boys that were there, they all blushed to see the cuteness.

"Hibari-senpai, I got this from Yamoto-sensei." The girl reached out her skirt pocket and let out a small sheet of paper that was from the boy's homeroom and also math teacher. "He said that I have to send this to you."

The girl handed the ivory white colored paper to the older student. The boy reached the paper that was held by the girl's slender fingers. Unnoticed by him, his long fingers brushed to the girl's finger. They blushed to the sudden contact and the boy quickly took the paper. He coughed to reduce his blush and the girl looked down. It was indeed embarrassing.

"Ehm, thank you." The raven hair boy muttered. The girl just nodded and gave a small smile that could warm all the boys' heart.

"Ah… You're welcome."

There was a long awkward silence between the teens before the brunette girl spoke with a small timid voice.

"I-I will take my leave. Excuse me, Hibari-senpai."

The girl left without looking to the steel-blue eyes. The shade of pink was still on her cheeks. The boy didn't say anything. He just watched the girl's shadow gone from the hall. He sighed before opened up the folded paper. It was a notice. It said that he had to see the teacher after school. Well, it was troublesome indeed. For the boy that had a lot of work in his house, this was wasting his precious time. But the teacher said it was important and it would appertain with his score. The raven-haired didn't complain openly even if he pissed off. It was really _really _wasting his time, but it sure didn't hurt him, right?

Should he go?

…

Yeah, he would go.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

That afternoon, the boy walked to the teacher's room that was located on the first floor, near the brunette's classroom. He opened the slid door and looked for the one he called as Yamoto-sensei. The old man was checking the math test they worked on earlier. He pushed his rounded glasses up to his nose as he concentrated his eyes to the stack of paper.

The boy approached the old man and stood behind the man's chair. The old man instantly turned around to look at the steel-blue eyes that staring at him. He pushed again his glasses that slid down to the edge of his nose that covered by sweats.

"Ah! Hibari."

"What is it, old man?" the boy asked with a bit harsh tone. Annoyance showed. The old man flinched (a little) and reached out a bunch of purple-colored documents. He took the one that got the name '_Hibari Kyoya_' and opened it. Once he got the one that he was looking for, he pulled out a paper sheet from the documents and handed it to the raven-haired. The teen took it from the older man and looked at it, confused about what was written on it.

"What is this?

"Ah, Hibari. This is your report card of the semester." The old man answered and smiled. "Congratulation, you rank the first from the entire 9th grade again."

"Hn, I know old man, I'm not _blind_." The boy scoffed. "But why do you give it to me _now_?"

"Your parents want me to give it to you right now. You're going to leave, aren't you?" the old man stared confused by the boy's reaction, The boy was suddenly letting go some pressures and his face looked so shocked by the statement.

"Going to leave where, old man?" the boy's eyes glared dangerously. The old man twitched.

"Eh? You don't know about it?"

"About what exactly?"

"About your leaving to Italy?"

"Don't lie, old man"

"I'm not lying. Ask your parents, Hibari."

The boy with steel-blue eyes stood with a face full of anger. Not to mention about his upset feelings towards his parents that never state about something like '_leaving_' or '_moving_'. All the tense suddenly went up to the highest level. The teachers that were in the room felt like throwing up from the too much hard and heavy feelings surrounded them. However, the old man wasn't moving and just sat in front of the full-of-anger man. Feeling couldn't move the old crinkle boy of him, the elder started to shaken a bit. He had to stop the raging honored student of him, like quickly. After thinking hard about how to calm the boy, he gulped silently. But before he could say a word, the student opened his mouth first.

"Thank you for the report. Will you excuse me?" the boy said with a deep, lowly, scowled tone that was identical to his voice. The old man just nodded before his body got tremble again. Fortunately, the boy got his pace quickly and left the room, not biting out of the teacher. When he was out of the room, all the boys and girls backed away from their idol, never expected the usual calm teen to be as scary and creepy as this.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The raven-haired slammed the door of his house with an incredible strength. The green-colored door was destroyed instantly. All the maids that had just clean the yard that connected to the house shocked to the sudden violence and widened their eyes to see the young man stood in front of them with anger covered all his gorgeous face. They all took steps backwards so they didn't get his rage. The boy walked fast and tensed the aura around him. He felt like want to punch every single person in the Japanese traditional house of his. But that wasn't his problem now. He had to talk to his '_dear_' parents.

After he arrived in a big room full of books and brown colored pillows to allow someone to sit, he quickly quicken his steps towards a man with newspaper held in the arms and a woman that was sipping a cup of homemade green tea. The two of them were wearing beautiful and expensive looking yukata. The young-looking woman was very beautiful with her long raven hair that tied back into a bun tidily. Her eyes were sparkling gray that got a tint of red in it, making everyone remember her of a vampire although she didn't have any fangs. Her pale skin showed by the space her red and purple yukata made. Her husband was the man that was looked like he was 40 but was very handsome that sat beside her. His short blonde hair matched perfectly with his steel-blue eyes. His yukata was purple and black, extremely perfect with his calm expression and his broad body.

They didn't response the boy's glare and continued what they were doing. That made the boy got madder and snarled. He almost crashed the paper he got earlier. Couldn't help the rage inside of him, he grabbed the newspaper the man read and took it harshly. He threw it to the tatami and made them crumbled. The calm man in front of him just glanced silently as he watched the teen stomped the today's newspaper. There was a silence between them. The only sound was made by the stomped paper.

After a few seconds, the teen stopped and panted, finally be able to control his anger. Maybe the stomp thing he did wasn't bad after all. He glanced to the man that had the same steel-blue eyes and handed the report he had got earlier that afternoon. He snarled to the man with harsh, deep and deadly tone that could make every single person in the house flinched, but unfortunately, the man and woman in front of him wasn't that herbivorous.

"Why didn't you tell me about Italy?"

The older man just stared at the boy after gazed to his partner beside him. The woman placed the green-colored cup on the table before sitting more comfortably. Even if they had their movements, they didn't seem to respond the boy in front of them. That made the boy got to his deadly mode. He kicked the table behind him and made a cup of tea fell and spilled some liquid to the tatami, leaving a mark.

"I said, WHY DIDN'T YOU CARNIVOROUS PARENTS TELL ME ABOUT THE LEAVING TO ITALY?"

"…"

"… Calm down, Kyoya." the older man's piercing voice came to the younger man's covered ear and made the boy flinched and quiet. He never could stand to the voice. It was actually scaring him out. "We know you're angry because we haven't told you about this yet, but _don't you dare let your control to lose like that again_."

The boy didn't say anything before the older man opened his mouth again. "Sit, Kyoya."

"… Yes, Otou-san." The boy calmed down and sat on the comfy pillow in front of the parents of him. The parents quickly nodded and proceed to what they were going to do.

"Now, what do you know about it?"

"That old sensei gave my report card and I say why, and he told me because I'm about to leave to Italy." The boy answered simply but sure to what he was talking about.

"Okay, we're going to explain to you what is going on, but please, don't be angry and upset." The mother said with calm, gentle tone with her feminine voice. The son nodded and looked silent.

"The first thing I want to say is we are going to Italy."

"Why?"

"Kyosuke's job moved to Italy." The mother said. "We are going to follow him."

"We will stay in my parents' house while the house we bought in Italy has been prepared." The father continued. Their son in front of them didn't say anything once again and just stared at both of them with emotionless eyes. After a few dead silence minutes, the teen finally opened his mouth and recovered from his deep of thought.

"When will we leave?"

"This March."

"I have to go before I haven't even graduated?"

"Yes, that's why I asked your homeroom teacher to give your school report today and he promised to give your diploma the day before we leave. He said you've actually gone to the university level, so it's okay to get your diploma earlier than the other students."

"I will have to leave Namimori and Japan?"

"Yes." The parents nodded.

"I won't be studying in Hakugen Middle School?"

"Yes."

"And I won't see Tsunayoshi anymore?"

"Sorry if you have to leave that girl, Kyoya. But just let her go. She's 2 years younger than you." The woman spoke softly and looking apologetically. The room fell in a deadly silence once again. The boy didn't look sad or angry. He was speechless. He looked down to his lap for a second and stood up. He left the room without glancing to his parents. The parents didn't say anything to their son. They instead looked to each other.

"Do we make the right choice, Kyosuke?"

"Maybe. We don't know what Kyoya will do later. He's still a kid that can't control his emotion."

"Can't we just let Kyoya stay in Japan?"

"No, he won't survive living in this house alone. You know the maids will come with us to Italy, don't you? He can't cook, clean, or do any housework. He can't even make the futon or prepare the hot water."

"He's 15, I think he will be fine to live alone. We can just give him some money."

"Well, that's my decision, Saya. We can't let him get an easy way just because he loves a girl from his school."

"…. I wonder he will understand."

"You can go to his room to check him out."

"I will. I love him and I want him to be happy, Kyosuke."

"Hn, just go and look after that son of yours."

"…. Then, excuse me."

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The raven-haired closed the door behind him and immediately fell to the cold tatami beneath his bare feet. He never felt like this before. His eyes went teary as he remembered he wouldn't see the brunette again. He wasn't angry to his parents anymore. The only thing he wanted now was to stay. Stay in this room, in this house, in this town, in this country. His feelings flowed through his vein. All emotions mixed up in one place. He tried to get some of the feelings out of his chest, but he couldn't. It resisted to stay. They curled up in his head and chest made a terrible ache. He slid down to the floor and sat with his back leaned against the door.

_He will leave…_

_Leave the school…_

_Leave the town he loves…_

_Leave this beautiful country… _

_Even…_

_Leave that brunette he loves so much_…

…..

….

…

..

.

Tears began to fall down from his steel-blue eyes and wetted his pale cheeks. The hot water dropped to the tatami. He bit his bottom lips to prevent any tear from fall out, enough to draw blood but failed miserably. He wiped the tears up with his sleeve, but the tears never stop. The feeling he had for the brunette was too strong.

He never knew '_love_' could hurt his feeling. He clenched his chest hard that his nails could pierce his cloth and his bare torso. He growled with pain, sadness, disappointment, and fear covered all his deep voice.

_Pain for pierced torso_

_Sadness for leaving_

_Disappointment for not arguing with his parents_

_Fear for won't meet the brunette anymore_

…

..

.

***slide* *brugh!***

The raven-haired back fell to the ground behind him as the door suddenly opened. He sat up from the aching position and rubbed his back. He looked behind and found his mother stood, staring down at him with worried eyes. He quickly wiped all his pilling tears and wore his usual calm and emotionless expressions to cover his sadness earlier.

But the mother wasn't that stupid for not recognizing her son's wet cheeks and red eyes. She kneeled down and hugged her son gently that her son widened his redden eyes. She rubbed the back of the boy softly with love and made the boy calmed down his feelings. He looked down and hugged back his hear mother. They felt the time stopped as the fell in comfortableness from each other's warmth. But it didn't stay so long until a sob came out from the younger one. The older let her hug go to look at her son.

She never expected that she will see her son, her 15 years old boy that never cries since he was 3 years old to cry. He was strong, never showed his emotion and weakness that clearly. He wouldn't want other people to worry about him. But now? The teen just let his tears out from his eyes and let out all his feelings from his chest. It wasn't violent or noisy. It instead quiet and silent. But it was still made her heart broke into pieces. She brushed the wet cheeks of her son and lifted her son's face so it looked up to her dazing gray eyes. The son quickly looked away to hid his embarrassment for crying. The woman smiled softly and opened her red lips to whisper.

"Kyoya… You don't have to act cool… You can cry."

The teen glanced back to his mother and looked at her warm and gentle expressions. Unrecognized by neither himself nor his mother, he suddenly hugged the woman in front of him and let his tears to come down his eyes. There wasn't either sound or sob, but the woman could feel her yukata went wet from the forms of water that drop to her chest. She brushed the teen's back again and respond the hug. She smiled as a mumble came out from the raven-haired's mouth.

"Okaa-san."

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Why is it?" she asked as she rested her pointy chin on the soft locks of short raven hair. She was still brushing the teen's back.

"I'm scared…" the teen stopped for a moment before continued, "…I won't see Tsunayoshi again."

"… Don't be afraid, my dear." The gentle yet comforting voice brushed against the boy's ears. "You will see her again if it's your fate… And that's your fate."

"…" the boy was speechless, didn't want to response the words. He instead leaned his face closer to his mother's chest. His tears had stopped but his cheeks were still wet.

"Brace yourself." The mother let her son go when she realized he had calmed down. She looked into the steel-blue eyes that really similar to her husband's and gave a small smile. "Remember, you will see her again,"

The teen gave a small nod as his mother continued. "And in 1 month, we will leave Japan and depart to Italy."

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

For two weeks, the 15 years old teen never really had so much fun in anywhere. He went to school like he usually does, but he didn't want to get any contact with anyone. The school committee, the students, the fangirls, the teachers, or even Tsunayoshi. Yes, the whole two weeks he had in his life, this was the first time he avoided her like she was a disease. The brunette was still greeting him kindly like usual, but he didn't response it well. He sometimes quiet, growl, scoff, scowl, or snarl at her. She strangely didn't offended or hurt. Maybe she thinks that the older teen was in a bad mood. She was too innocent and naïve to know the boy's feelings towards her. Yup, she was as slow as a snail. Didn't know why her grades aren't that bad. ….well, sometimes…

On the first day of the third week, the school suddenly announced that they would make a school festival before March. It was basically meant for the 9th grade because they would graduate soon. The festival was held in the fourth until fifth day of the week, so the classes only had 3 days to prepare everything. The 9th grade was excited. This would be their last festival in their junior high school life.

For the boy with steel-blue eyes and dark raven hair, it wasn't either good or bad. He didn't care much because he would… you know… leave. He was in his 9th grade and about to leave soon. He had to participate, since the entire students in 9th grade participate in the festival. His fellow classmates had assigned him to be their '_secret weapon'_ to seduced costumers because they would hold a café. The boy wasn't entirely happy. He wanted some peace in the festival, avoid all the crowds and people, especially fangirls. Yes, he knew that he was popular and many girls like him and make a fanclub, but it didn't make him care or anything, just… annoyed. But soon years already passed, he had gotten used to their annoying activities and squeal around him and became completely ignore them. He sighed deeply and just tried to get away from all his noisy classmates.

As the boy tracked down the quiet hall that wasn't filled with students because of their discussions about the festival, he spotted no less than his crush. She was alone with her chin rested on her small palm. He elbow took a small place of the window that was opened to fill the hall by spring air. She closed her eyes and let her long, brunette hair to flow behind her head. Unexpected beauty brightened the boy's steel-blue eyes. He stopped his movements instantly and watched the brunette felt the cool air. Her closed eyes went directly to a sakura tree that had yet bloomed.

The boy stood not far from her and enjoyed the girl's pretty figure. Unnoticed by him, she recognized his presence and opened her caramel-brown eyes slowly and took a look at the older teen. She turned her head to him and got her chin off her palm. She smiled sweetly to him that made him got a shade of pink on his pale cheeks. She quickly approached the senpai and arrived in front of him, still smiling like a little angel.

"Hibari-senpai, what are you doing here?" the girl asked softly. The raven-haired that was much taller that the girl looked down to her adorable face. He growled at first, because he knew that now his heart actually filled with the soft feelings called love. He didn't like the weak feeling, but he couldn't resist them. He didn't want to scowl or snarl like 2 weeks ago because it seemed that finally the brunette got a bit sad about that. He calmed himself down and tried his best to sound as usual as he always does.

"Just walking to avoid crowds, what about you?"

"I'm waiting for my classmates to decide what role I will be playing." The brunette answered. Her face suddenly looked lonely and frowned a bit. She chuckled bitterly that they boy became pissed off. He knew from the start that the girl in front of him had been bullied all her life. As kind as usual, she just let those bullies go and stay silent. He would have just help her, but those girls were burden for him. Silence full of thoughts fell to them before the girl broke the boy's deep thoughts.

"So senpai…"

"Hm?"

"What role will you play?" the girl asked sheepishly."

"Hn, just some idiot roles. Not important."

"Why is it?" the girl titled her head with full of deadly cuteness. The boy blushed slightly but it couldn't be noticed by the naïve little girl.

"They said that I have to '_seduce_' the costumers." The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he remember the class rep told him that. The girl let out small laugh.

"Hibari-senpai sure is popular." She said with a grin.

"Hn, it's an annoyance."

"Mou~ But you're lucky, senpai… At least you don't get bullied…" she pouted. Her cheeks puffed a little made her looked like a rabbit. The boy looked away to not getting himself a nosebleed.

"Dame-Tsuna! Come here, quickly!" a sudden voice called the girl with brunette hair. She respond with a simple 'yes' and bit a farewell to the upperclassman in front of her.

"I have to go, Hibari-senpai. See you later!" she said as she left the boy.

The boy looked with sadness disappointment in his eyes, but recovered quickly. He sighed before turned his body around and walked to his classroom with a slight scowl when he remembered he had to see the crowded classmates of him.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The long awaited festival came. All the students got a hold to their class as they served their customers with a happy smile. From 7th grade to 9th grade, the students were ambitious to be in the first rank for the most popular class. Yes, even the raven-haired boy's class and the brunette's class. The brunette's class held a maid café. She was the only one that wore an impropriate suit. Well, she wasn't being a maid, but you know, a servant. She just let it go and kept doing her pitiful work. She was actually wanted to wear the cute costume all the pretty girls wore. Sasagawa Kyoko was a maid and she was the one that made the one that lure the boys from other classes to come to their class. Her angelic smile and charm almost gave the boys their nosebleeds. The brunette just smiled at that and continued what she was doing as a servant. On the other side, the raven-haired's class hold a butler café. Of course, the boy was one of those chosen butler that wore butler's costume to serve the costumers. The girls were really excited about that and came to his class repeatedly. They enjoyed seeing their idol served with such a hot costume. Some of the girls that weren't his fans earlier instantly changed their mind. They couldn't resist his handsome and perfect posture body that covered by a very sexy clothing. Maybe after the festival, his fans would rise up high.

The first day ended pretty well. All the classes chased their money and looked at their masterpiece. The money they got from the costumers was as big as hell. I mean, they got it from other students from another school too, and also strangers. But the classes that got a big hit were the brunette's class and the raven-haired's class. Not to mention about their popularity, the raven-haired's class was well-known because of his handsomeness, and the brunette's popularness was because of Sasagawa Kyoko's cuteness. But not far from the two on the top, there were some of cross-dressing café and haunted house. They were unexpectedly popular because of the uniqueness.

The second day was up, and the school got an event for the entire 7th and 8th grade. The event was a bit impropriate, but they had already gotten the fund prepared. It was a cosplay event, but every chosen girl from all the classes must participate. Each girl that was cosplaying must act something that was supposed to be a seducement for the boys. For the boys that interested to the said girl, they had to compete and get the girl by making her want to choose him. The winner could dance with the girl when it was the time for the final dance.

Surprising for the raven-haired, the brunette got herself participate. It was supposed to be Sasagawa Kyoko or Kurokawa Hana, but they were as busy as ever to hold the costumers. Then the whole class agreed that the brunette should participate.

So here the brunette was, wearing a 'bunny girl' costume. The classmates accidentally changed the 'French girl' costume to the sexiest costume that was ever been made. All the boys could get nosebleeds, but they chose to not, because it was a _dame _you talked about. They would mostly ruin their pride to bewitch by the most _no-good_ student. The brunette was embarrassed. How could she stand on the stage, in front of the huge crowd and try to seduce everybody that was watching her? That would be insane. But she chose to just let it go, because her classmates were so creepy that she couldn't even protest or argue with them.

When the time had come, the raven-haired managed to run away from his classmates and left his shift. To of course, save his '_unexpected sexy_' crush from the filthy-looking boys around him. He ran with a butler costume to the school yard that had decorated for the _pervert_ even he called. All the boys were crowding in one area to win a girl, and the girls on the other side of the area, watch the even gone smoothly. The first one was 7th grade, class 1-A, the class the brunette was attending. She was standing in the middle of the stage with her hands tried to cover her exposed body.

The girls began to mock her, making her feel nervous as all the people's eyes were on her. She gulped repeatedly and looked down to the floor, like it was interesting enough to making her not to look straight to the audience. Her costume that was really tight in her chest was making her hard to breath and inhale. She silently cursed the person that made the costume. The bunny ears on her head twitched like it was her real ears as her eyes began to become teary. The raven-haired scowled lowly from what he saw. He disliked the way all the girls said bad things to his crush. He took steps forward to the front row. The girls around him immediately backed away and squealed like crazy. He glared at them that seemed to be meaningless for the fangirls. He kept his pace faster until he reached the most front row and took a glance at his astonish beauty. The girl in front of him shocked at his presence and stared at him with pleading eyes, begging for his help. The raven-haired walked directly up to the stage made everyone stop their movements and looked at him. The MC even stopped speaking as the tense around them rose up. The eyes put on the teen with steel-blue eyes firmly.

The raven-haired didn't care and kept his legs dragged him to the center of the stage, to his kouhai. He stopped dead tracks right next to the girl made the brunette turn her body around to face her senpai. She titled her head to the side caused by her confusedness.

"Hibari-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the steel-blue eyes took a look to the caramel-brown eyes, made a firm yet doubting eyes-contact. But she unexpectedly refused and looked down. His mouth called out the brunette's name, didn't answer her confusedness and question. She titled head to the side, still with the looking-down head, made one of her bunny ears to look down too. The boy rose his right hand to brush the girl's cheeks. She flinched a little by the soft touch, but seemly gets used by it. He then traveled down to her chin to make her beautiful orbs to compliment his.

The crowds that were watching couldn't stop their gaze from the scene that was playing on the stage. The girls 'tched' repeatedly to see a romantic moment between the most handsome boy and the most useless girl in the land of the school. The boys blushed madly to the cuteness of the brunette's reaction, while the MC just stayed in her position, completely captured by the romance short role play in front of her.

Back to the stage, the boy locked his gaze to the girl's caramel eyes and looked dearly. He quickly leaned his mouth to her ears to whisper something gently.

"Are you okay now?"

The brunette answered with an unnoticeable small nod.

"Good." The older teen said but stopped for a while before continued. "Now, I want you to prepare yourself, because I think what I'm going to do is going to surprised you."

"W-Why senpai?" the brunette whispered quietly. The boy didn't answer and continued again.

"But sorry if I'm doing this to you. I know you don't want it, but I can't prevent myself from doing this to you." He whispered with a seductive tone, but the brunette could feel some quilt through the voice. "I will leave. I won't see you again for a long time."

The brunette widened her eyes and about to whisper again, but she stopped when the boy leaned back. He opened his mouth to speak through the deep silence in the air and let out a gentle voice that everyone could hear.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi"

All the people in there shocked to the confession. The girls froze before growled in envy. The boys never really moved or anything, they were completely frozen. The MC dropped her mike and just stared in surprised. She couldn't let her gaze from the scene. The brunette gasped before blushed deeply and tried to answer, but no words came out. She twitched when a touch of rough hands put around her slender waist and pulled her body closer to the older teen. Unexpected for everyone even the brunette, the raven-haired captured the girl's pink moist lips with rough ones. The brunette opened her eyes wider than before. The audition became more frozen like there was ice that imprisoned them. For a minute, they stayed in the position before the girl could come to reality and struggled. She tried to pull away, but the tight grip around her waist startled her. Instead of let go, the raven-haired pulled the brunette's body and lifted his other had to the back of her head, pushed her face closer to his, making her felt velvety flavor from the boy's mouth. The boy's tongue played with her lips and licking it, slightly begging for entrance. Didn't like the feeling, the girl refused and kept her lips shut. He flinched to her movements and pulled away. They both panted and parted their lips to regain some cold air that surrounded them. Unnoticed by neither herself nor the raven-haired, the brunette's eyes became more teary as he pulled away from the loosen grip. She instantly covered her eyes and ran away from the scene, leaving the boy in silence. The raven-haired breath hitched when he saw it. A teardrop from the girl's eyes that wouldn't be visible if he was an audience. The audiences never leave their eyes from the boy with those shocked steel-blue eyes.

The crowds began to snapped their shock and started to mock the kissed girl that wasn't there. The girls chatted gossipy and the boys growled disappointedly because the cute girl had just been kissed. The MC broke her gaze and picked the mike she had just dropped earlier. She quickly mumbled something to make the crowds' attention turned to her. She flinched slightly from the tensing eyes that stared at her. She muttered apologize and approached the shocked boy that was still on the stage, looked to the way the brunette ran. The MC immediately made the boy to get down the stage, but he just stood there. Sadness could be seen in his sharp eyes. For 10 minutes, the boy couldn't be able to move, until he heard a hateful mock for the brunette from a girl. He hated it so much that he walked directly to the girl and snapped. It was so scary that even the fangirls flinched. The girl that mock earlier instantly sobbed and cried to her best friend's shoulder. The raven-haired muttered 'sorry' after he realized he just made a girl got scared. He ran out from the crowds to clear his mind, but didn't noticed that a girl with honey eyes looked at him, disappointed yet worried for his action.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The brunette ran towards her classroom and ran straight to her usual desk. She sat on the chair behind the desk and cried silently, cover all her face with her small palm. The damp lighting flickered to her sob as the light-orange ray from outside the window making her pale skin to gleam gorgeously. The girl couldn't believe what just happen. Her senpai that she always believes as her one and only friend had just kissed her, on the lips. She sobbed as she remembered his confession. She never knew her senpai would say that. She even didn't know that her senpai likes her! It wasn't fair. She never felt anything romantic towards him. Never. But he was selfish. He confessed to her, in front of all people, kissed her without even hearing any answer from her mouth. He didn't care about her feelings. The brunette sobbed quietly before she witched when she felt another presence approached her. She took of her palm from her wet face and looked at the door. There, stood a girl with soft honey eyes and a short light brown hair. The girl was as pretty as an angel. The brunette quickly stopped her tears and wiped them out to hide them, but the girl had already noticed the wet teardrops.

"Sawada-chan, are you okay?"

The brunette stared at the brown-haired girl when she asked with a small gentle voice. It was nearly a whisper.

"…"

The brown-haired smiled angel-likely to the brunette and walked towards the girl. Her eyes looked softly to the girl, expecting for an answer. The brunette opened her mouth, her face tried to not show any sadness.

"I-I'm fine, Sasagawa-san."

"You don't have to push yourself to be cool, Sawada-chan. I won't laugh or mock at you." The brown-haired brushed the brunette's soft locks gently and looked to the caramel eyes dearly.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"What did I saw, Sawada-chan?" the brown-haired asked with a confused tone.

"The kiss, everyone will hate me now." The brunette started to sob again.

"But I don't hate you, Sawada-chan. It wasn't your fault to be loved by such a handsome senpai, right?"

"But-"

"It's okay, I'm your friend, am I? I won't hate you. I will always support you, Tsuna-chan." The brown-haired called the girl by her first name and smiled. The brunette gave her company a weak smile before cried once again. The brown-haired hugged the girl in front of her and made the wet tears to fall upon her chest. The brunette cried violently for 2 hours and let her eyes rested on the other girl's chest, as the event began to reach the end and the sky had become darker than before.

What both of them hadn't noticed was the pair of steel-blue eyes watching the scene with deep guilt panged in his chest. He walked from the scene to his own classroom as he clenched his chest tightly, like it will fall anytime soon. He stopped his track when he reached his destination before he began to think about the scene he had just seen earlier. Looks like the brunette had gotten a new friend to support her. So…. he could leave peacefully, right?

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The raven-haired thought this wouldn't be as bad as he thought before. But after he stood in front of the national airport near Namimori, he could feel his heart ached once again. A week had gone after the incident on the stage and he was still haven't seen the brunette after the scene. It was too painful. But he had to do that for her sake.

He glanced at his parents that wore nice fitting clothes they had besides their expensive yukatas. His mother returned his gaze with a warm smile while his father just looked away.

As the luggage had already sent to inside, the family started to walk to where they should check-in the airplane. After they checked, they waited for an hour until the departure with of course, reading books and sort of the elegant stuff.

When the time to depart had come, he slowly began to remember his lovely brunette once again as he sat on the comfy chair in the first-class section. He glanced at the small window as it showed the sight of his precious town before he closed his eyes to try his best to land in an imaginary world before the long flight.

_Goodbye, Japan_…

…..

….

…

..

.

_Greetings, Italy_…

* * *

**A/N: A really OOC Hibari… I'm sorry if you mad or something, but it's the way the story going on. I have to make him OOC for the sake of the next chapter. The next chapter is still Hibari's past, when he was in Italy and why he changed and become like this, a carnivorous prefect. A little tragedy and angst contain of course. For the ones that confuse about this chapter, you can ask me. I know, Hibari's past is a little bit complicated than I ever thought before. Anyway, do you like the idea of Hibari's parents' name? Hibari Kyosuke (half Italian-half Japanese) and Hibari Saya (pure Japanese). I think it's good, but I don't know your opinion. **

**By the way, the next chapter will be updated maybe in three weeks or more. I don't know, because final examination for this year's grade will started in 2 weeks! Noooooo! I don't want to study! But I have to, I don't want my grades to be bad. Wish me good luck, ne?**

**Please review, minna…. :D**


	7. the Carnivorous Prefect, Hibari Kyoya -2

School, Love and Mafia Things

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: R27, 1827, 8027, 5927**

**Genres: Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, in the reality.**

**Warnings: Mention of rape, angst**

* * *

**A/N: All of you my dear readers, thank you for reading this story this far. I'm really really happy about it even if I have such a terrible plot for this story. My grammar and vocabulary aren't helping too. But you all kindly read it.**

**Sorry for the late update. It's been nearly 2 months, right? I have to do homework and remember, final examination is coming.**

**Thanks for:**

**konan248: Hehe... I thought about it too when I read it!**

**Bloodofvongola: Okay! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nekohana: The big problem is in this chapter actually, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Momoxtsuna123: Ahaha... Actually, I'm making Hibari's POV sadder than Tsuna's, but yes, poor Tsuna!**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Thanks for reviewing in chapter 4 dan 6!**

**Kazukimi: I think you will be sad for Hibari in this chapter more than Tsuna.**

**deathlover25: Yes! I'll give you more!**

**Your reviews are making me extremely happy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: the Carnivorous Prefect, Hibari Kyoya and a Desolate Past (Part 2)**_

* * *

Tsuna opened her caramel eyes dizzily as she looked at the ceiling. She was in her room. Yes, her room. It was impossible, she thought. She didn't remember when she ended up in her room, and why she fainted. She was just walking with her friends to go to her house for lunch, but she was stopped by the prefect. A carnivorous prefect she used to befriend a long time ago. Now that she mention it, the prefect was now sleeping by her side, looking so tired and weary but a slight of worry could be seen in his peaceful expression. Tsuna didn't surprised to see him by her side. She knew he was always there for her. But what she didn't expected was him doing these things too much. Carried her unconscious body to her house. She smiled a bit. But soon as she remembered the feelings she kept for him a long time ago, her smile changed into a frown. She sat up from her position and turned her head around the room, expecting for another company, but there wasn't. She instantly thought that maybe the prefect asked them to go outside, made him alone with her.

Suddenly, the ache in her head rose up. The unexplainable feeling spread across her chest as the ache went straightly up to the highest level. She grabbed her head tightly and questioned why she got those uneasy feelings. It was coming again after she fainted because of the amount pressure in her head. She glanced at the prefect, pleadingly to ask for some help to reduce the pain, but the prefect was in slumber sleep. He was too god damn peaceful to wake up and leave his dreamland. Trying to ask for another help, she opened her mouth to scream, but no voice echoed. She panicked slightly and tried to find her voice, but she couldn't spot it. She held her neck that supposed to let out a scream, as she traveled down her hand to touch and brush the raven locks, so the prefect snap his eyes open. But no. The prefect eyes were still closed shut, unable to be parted. As she repeatedly brushed the thick locks violently, Tsuna tried not to feel the pain and ache she was still having. She could tell that something was up and that wasn't going to be good. This feeling, this sense, this smell of darkness and surreal craving to be around her and begging to be in the existent of the bright and beautiful world. Her entire body was filled with unbearable heat from fire. Her sight became blurry as her throat was dry. Pain... Her body was surrounded by pain...

_**Heat...**_

_**Fire...**_

_**Hell...**_

_**She could feel hell around her body...**_

_**She could feel the fear of people in hell that was staying in her heart...**_

_**She could feel the sorrow from a person goofing inside her brain...**_

_**A picture portrait in her sight...**_

_**A picture of a boy...**_

_**A boy with short navy-blue hair and mismatched eyes...**_

_**His face was full of sadness and scariness...**_

_**Dull...**_

_**Who is it?**_

_**She'd seen him before...**_

_**Somewhere...**_

_**Outside this real world...**_

_**His brain roaming around...**_

_**Calling her for help...**_

_**Heat turned into coldness...**_

_**Illusions...**_

_**Blood...**_

_**Blood everywhere...**_

_**On every edge of the room...**_

_**Scream...**_

_**Ghost her happily...**_

_**Corps...**_

_**Dancing around her body...**_

_**The boy...**_

_**The boy in the picture...**_

_**Standing alone in a pool of crimson-red liquid...**_

_**Smirked evilly to her...**_

_**Holding a short trident...**_

_**Emotionless...**_

After a fight with her sorrowing body, Tsuna finally be able to find her voice. Incredulous scream was echoing until the radius of 100 meters. Sounds of being hurt. Being terrified. Being sad. All the emotions pulled out from her body slightly as her scream became as loud as the highest volume. It was long. It was painful. It was shaking all the heart that heard it.

Long high-pitched voice finally be able to find the end. Tsuna felt her body went weak and useless. But she felt a presence calling her out to the existence. She felt her hands being held out as her body heat traveled to the presence's body, slowly but sure. Her eyes' ability to see the world gained back with a not-so-fast pace, and her body heat was colder than before. Her hands gripped tightly to the other's with a sign that she was okay. She turned to the presence, found that the one she was waiting these 2 years had come back to her. With a worried and scared expressions. Her friend that she loved so much. Her one and only friend before Kyoko. Her saver from the darkness. Her haven when she had to feel the tiredness of being bullied. He was important for her. Very very important. Never she felt that he was so useless for her. No. That would never happen. To that guy in front of her that had changed to his past self, she gave a warm smile. She gave all her misses and loneliness to him. Because he had left her alone. Alone. With no one else to be by her side. He left her to go to a place she had never been to before. A place that out of her reach. Tsuna got herself back with slow composure. She weakly sat up, her hands were still gripping clingy to the person beside her.

A minute later, the door was opened roughly, and with a slight second the room was filled with people. All of them were her dear friends. They surrounded her and bombing her with unanswerable question. She just let a cute little smile to show that she was perfectly fine. She looked at all of them with softened eyes, and then glanced at the person who dislike crowds and now growling perpetually because he was in the center of noisy people. Tsuna just laughed at it and held his hands closer to her chest. Everyone's gaze turned to both of them, confused, and some of them felt their heart shaking in jealousy. Tsuna gave a blinding smile once again and muttered words that everyone never thought she will said that to the person in front of her.

'Welcome back'

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

**-2 years ago-**

"Kyoko-chan, do you feel that the atmosphere that surrounded us become more intense than yesterday?" Tsuna, the bullied girl that just had a friend asked her best friend with a face full of confusedness. Her eyes roamed around and then back to honey eyes. "It seems like something bad happened."

Kyoko, the said friend just shrugged in respond. She gazed around too, and worried spread across her face. "Yeah, I wonder what happened to everyone. I hope it get better soon."

Tsuna nodded with unison and looked down to the ground with a small anticipation. It had been a week since the senpai of her confessed to her and she hadn't seen him until now. Of course, she wished that she won't see him for a while, but this was too much. He avoided her for a week and didn't want to see her? Tsuna could feel her heart shaking in anger. Just because she didn't like him more than friend and rejected him, that doesn't mean he could run away like a coward. And he even kissed her before she answered his confession! Tsuna never felt this much anger flowed through her veins. Was this senpai of her really selfish that he had to do those things to her? Did he know how much the thing effected to everyone? He's the school idol for the god sake!

Kyoko, seeing her new friend lost in her own thoughts, just stared at her with a tint of sadness. The friend could understand why Tsuna was angry, but she wanted Tsuna to be more acceptable to the senpai. Well, Kyoko was upset too of course for what the senpai did to Tsuna, but Tsuna had to be more patient about it. Kyoko knew that the senpai did it for a reason, not taking it as a joke or to tease Tsuna. Kyoko felt that feeling that appealed from the senpai through her artery since he first met Tsuna. Kyoko was a kind girl, she observed Tsuna quietly to make sure she didn't get hurt so much, so she knew about this things.

Kyoko, with a small smile brushed her finger through Tsuna's back gently. That made Tsuna turned to her and realised that now she had a person who could calm her from this uneasy feeling. "It's okay, Tsuna-chan. Let's forget about what happened and Hibari-senpai, and go to the classroom, shall we?"

Tsuna smiled warmly, before nodded. "Yeah."

As they walked to their classroom, there were whispers heard around them. From the girls, also the boys. That was creeping Tsuna out and made her nervous, because the best possibility of what were they whispering about is something about Tsuna and her senpai. Kyoko, with a quick motion, took her hand and ignored them. Well, at least now she had a guardian now. When they finally arrived, Kyoko slid open the door and went in, followed by Tsuna that was clinging her hand to Kyoko's. But something terribly wrong happened. Most of the room in the class were emptied, and the students crowded in the center of the class, confusing Tsuna and Kyoko to the end.

Shout, yell, scream, cry were heard instantly, which making the two girls feeling a little bit bad about it. They approached the crowd and shocked when they saw that the entire population of the girls was crying about something, while the boys was shouting to the girls to be quieter and calmer. When the boys' yelled, the girl's got more intense and most of them didn't fall silent. The tense in the room was becoming higher and higher, but that didn't stop Tsuna and Kyoko to ask what happened.

"What happened to you guys?" Tsuna asked with worried expressions, one of the girls looked at her. Anger burning in her eyes as she stood up, pointing to Tsuna.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed.

"What did I do wrong?" Tsuna asked, a little bit scared of being yelled at. But she still had that braveness to defense herself.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, HIBARI-SENPAI DIED!"

Silence fell. The girl became sadder as she said the word. While Tsuna, felt her chest being crushed by a truck. Her heart ached when she heard the word. All the students in the classroom didn't say anything and began to lose in thought, even Kyoko.

"W-Wait. What do you mean by 'died'?" Tsuna's voice was bitter and shaky, looked like she couldn't speak normally, but manage to let out a sound.

"Hibari-senpai was gone yesterday, without any trace. He had been erased from this school, this town, this country." one of the boys interrupted, because he thought the girls couldn't say it. "All the students tried to search for him, and never finds him, after the festival. And when they visited his house, they saw blood everywhere in front of the house."

"Because of that, there is a gossip about Hibari-senpai dies." the other boy continued. Tsuna went speechless. All the parts of her body was shaking violently.

'No way, no way.' her lips paled. Her eyes went dull and widened in fear. She couldn't say anything.

"There is no way Hibari-senpai dies!"

A high voice echoed and all the gaze turned to her, the school idol.

"There isn't any evidence that Hibari-senpai was killed!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK LIKE THAT, SASAGAWA?" the other girls shouted. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"You all the one that don't now! It hasn't been sured yet!" Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs. But little did she know, her friend had fallen to the ground, crying like it was the end of the world.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

**Italy, Hibari household**

A young man walked through the empty hall, that was covered by darkness. The sight in front of him was couldn't be seen. But he had to go. He had to leave the house, finally. Leave this boring house that didn't bother his peaceful. He was craving for a challenge. And he would meet it today. He was sure. What couldn't be right if a Japanese attend high school in Italy? An asian foreigner. He could have been bullied there, he thought. But he was strong. He, unexpectedly manage to take down 20 men all by himself. He was that strong if you bother.

Well, he already had his shower. He already had his clothes, which wasn't a uniform he likes, a normal daily clothes (for him), such as a purple dress shirt, a black vest, and a black trousers. His raven locks fell down tidily behind his head and his pale porcelain skin perfected his handsome, almost beautiful face. His sharp eyes glanced around the hall, aware if his departure to school would be disturbed by a maid or a butler. After making sure no one was there, he approached the big front door made by pure teak. The house was a lot different than his previous house, he hissed. Not traditional, a lot like a palace. Ceramics and chandeliers was arranged nicely nearly everywhere. Red carpet rested beneath his covered feet. A jungle and enormous garden surrounded the house. A mansion, he noted. Not a house. A huge mansion, he corrected again. Really? How rich was his grandfather?

The man took the golden door handle with one hand, since the other was holding his bag, and pushed it open quietly so everyone didn't hear the creaking sound. After the space was big enough to make himself out, he stepped outside and closed the door again, more quietly. He groaned lowly when he felt cold freezing air touch his cheeks and neck, feeling shiver down his spine. Darkness still overflowed, but his steel-blue eyes could see a bit how the nature around him supposed to look like. The road was brighten by a ray of orange sunlight, convincing the boy that it was already morning. The garden surrounded the road could be seen and it was as beautiful as hell. The man wondered who arranged it sometimes. He then dragged his legs to touch the cement of the road and walked to the entrance gate that was so big that it even passed an oak tree's height.

The man opened the gate carefully, not making any useless sound and went outside, finally be able to see the sight of the city. It was pretty enough to his view. The light a little dusky, but clear. The trees and colorful flowers decorated the park in the center of the city, while the buildings surrounded it. The buildings were modern, but not as modern as the buildings in Japan. They seemed to be built in 90s or 80s, which was making the city perfect and looked historical. If you wonder where he was, he was in Bologna, Northern Italy. The city was certainly become his second most favorite city after Namimori. Well, he was in Italy, he didn't want to care about Japan and... his... crush. Just forget about that.

The raven haired young man walked on the pavement, to the school of course. It wasn't far, so he could walk. If you wonder why he escaped from his house just for going to school in his first day, maybe because he didn't want to ride a car. He hated it. He usually walked to school, and that would be his routine forever.

Steel-blue eyes dropped to the big historical building in front of him, which was recognized as his new school. There wasn't any person near it, because it was 6 in the morning. But the school gate wasn't closed just because of that, so he took a step into the place he was going to every morning, and observed it.

Beautiful, but not as attractive as the park and the others. It was more like a castle in the middle of unknown nature. But the best thing for the man was it was quiet. He likes quiet after all. He roamed around the school, remember some places he interested the most and finally found his classroom, shoved himself to the chair in the back of the class, where he could do anything without any disturbance. He opened his bag, reached out a small book, and read it, to fill his bore.

After an hour later, the class began to fill with people and the man groaned in displease. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice him and ignored him. In exactly ten minutes, the room was full by students that were Italian, he noted and an Italian teacher came in. He made all the noisy sounds went silent as he put his palm on the desk. He shouted in a pure Italian accent.

"Well, listen up! We got a new student here. He is from Japan, and he will be staying with us from now on!" the teacher explained with Italian, and instantly, the classroom was filled with whispers. But little did he know that the young man couldn't catch his phrase. "To Hibari Kyoya, if you may introduce yourself in front of the whole student!"

Hearing his name called, even if he didn't understand what the teacher said, the young man that was recognized as Hibari Kyoya stood up and walked to the place next to the teacher. He whispered something to the teacher and the teacher nodded. "You may."

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Hibari Kyoya. I'm a quarter Italian, but I couldn't speak Italian, unfortunately. So if you want to speak to me, please use English, or if you can, Japanese. Nice to meet you." Kyoya spoke in perfect English accent and received claps from the students, he thanked them for that. Then, he proceed to his previous seat and got a glance from the other students. But what was weird was why some of them, both boys and girls were blushing? He couldn't care less. But still, why?

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

The day went on pretty good. Many of the students want to get to know him, and most of them even want to be his friends. He didn't accept them pretty well though, because none of them could interest him. He just let them near him, but didn't consider them as friends. Unluckily, he was lack of talent in Italian, and tried very hard to speak with the language.

But after a week in that school, his skill got so much better. He could understand daily conversation, and could speak with it, but still couldn't get to the accent. He was a fast learner, so he could easily learn a new thing, that was his best ability through all of them after all. Although the day went peaceful, it wasn't thrilling him. He wanted something challenging. It wasn't granted, sad for him. But today was different. Something interesting happened.

It was lunch break, didn't know why, Kyoya felt like walking around the school, and he did. As he reached the backyard, something interest him. A huge robot stood in front of a small shelter, looked like it was guarding something. Kyoya approached it, and instantly wondered what's in the shelter. He knocked down the robot, with a very simple trick, pull the plugger. And then, he opened the shelter, and widened his eyes. What a sight.

Every places decorated with mechanic things and tools, while there were robots, queuing against the wall tidily. In the end of the shelter, there was a man, no, a teen backed at him, didn't notice Kyoya's presence, while he was fixing something. Kyoya walked towards him with confusion and stood behind the teen. He looked from the shoulder and saw the teen making, not fixing, a lollipop with a weird shape. He raised his eyebrow slightly interested, but kept observing.

The teen that wasn't recognized as anyone since Kyoya couldn't see the face turned around and jolted when he saw Kyoya's face. He jumped backwards and stared at the Japanese teen. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the silly response, and now turned his gaze at the face of the other teen. He was Italian, of course, blonde hair swinging to the back of his head, eyes as teal as the shallow sea, and body skinny and a bit short for Italian teens, but everyone could see if he was a boy. His face wasn't beautiful or handsome, normal, but had a charm in it, with a nearly narrow and wide eyes he had. His lips clenched a lollipop stick and chewed it lightly.

"Uh, who are you?" the other teen said, nearly clear enough to be heard by Kyoya. His back against the wall, looking as nervous as a boy on his first day at school.

"Please pull out the lollipop you're eating first. I couldn't hear what you are talking about." Kyoya groaned and spoke with a sloppy Italian. The other teen, seemed to recognize what Kyoya meant and pulled out the lollipop, that had the same shape as the one Kyoya observed at.

"Ah, sorry. I repeat my question. Who are you?"

"Hibari Kyoya, the new transfer student." Kyoya answered monotonously.

"Ah, the Japanese student that placed in class 1-A?"

"Yes, and may I ask who you are, lollipop-maker?"

"Em, I'm not a lollipop maker, I'm a mechanic." the teen relaxed a bit.

"I don't care, what I care is your name."

"My name is Spanner. Class 1-F." he answered Kyoya's question.

"What are you doing here? Alone and make a lollipop also decorated the shelter with robots?" Kyoya backed out and turned his eyes to the robots.

"All of them are the robots I made in my free time." he simply said and walked back to the place he made the lollipop. "What do you think?"

"Pretty well made." Kyoya touched the body and the face of the robot.

"Grazie. I have my time to make that one." he said and reached out something from beneath the table. "Want a lollipop?"

"No thank you, I don't like sweets." Kyoya shook his head.

"Just for the judgement and critics. I made it too." he shrugged, giving a light yellow lollipop. "It's lemon. It isn't sweet. I made it even though I hate the flavor, so you have it."

Kyoya sighed and opened the plastic that covered it, putting it in his mouth. He closed his eyes to taste the candy. "Well, it's nicer than yours I think."

"It's strawberry, I supposed. And I like it, thank you very much." Spanner smiled at Kyoya and put the lollipop in again. He sat on the floor. "So, what makes you find me easily? No one ever bother me before."

"Just walking around the school. Nothing's interesting."

"Don't you have a friend? A guy as handsome as you should be surrounded by girls, you know?" Spanner said oh so true statement and looked down to the robot he put beneath the table. He took it and placed it on the table, reached out a screwdriver and began to adventure he robot.

"They are boring. Not challenging enough." Kyoya whined a bit before leaned forward to see what Spanner was doing. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I don't have any friend, everyone think that I'm boring to the end of the world. So every lunch time, I go here and spent my time here." Spanner said with a bit loneliness in his tone, but never care less.

Kyoya thought first. "No you are not."

"I'm not what?" Spanner looked at Kyoya.

"You are not boring. You're unique at least." Kyoya said after he took a seat beside Spanner. "I'd like to spent my lunch time with you."

Spanner stared at Kyoya, disbelief. He never had a company before. But smiled nonetheless. "If you want to accompany me, why don't you teach me Japanese culture?"

"Why?"

"I think I'm interested in it. In return, I'll teach you mechanism."

"... Deal."

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

Two weeks gone by after Kyoya met Spanner. The two unexpectedly go well to each other. Every lunch time, Kyoya would visit Spanner in his shelter, bringing food, because he thought that Spanner was too skinny, maybe from the little amount of eating healthy food. And then, after they ate together, they had the lessons. Each had a turn, yesterday was Spanner, now was Kyoya, and tomorrow would be Spanner again, and so on. To Kyoya surprise, mechanism had its own attraction. If you studied it well, you would be addicted to it, like Spanner. And to Spanner surprise, Japanese culture was complicated. But he still could manage to like it anyway.

It was a windy afternoon. Kyoya was walking to the shelter, of course to see Spanner, and hummed a bit happily. Since the day he met the Italian, his life was thrilling once again, and the other teen was so amusing him to no end, just like Tsunayoshi. Kyoya frowned a bit of the thought of his long crush and sighed. Oh how he wanted to see the girl now. But he couldn't. He was miles away from the girl. Thank God there was Spanner that accompany him in the school.

Kyoya walked to the backyard with a slow pace and turned when he reach the edge. He had already seen the shelter near a tree and brighten slightly. As he became closer to the shelter, he observed the outside and widened his eyes in shocked. The robot that usually guarding in front of the shelter was broken and crushed harshly. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Kyoya approached the robot and touched it, surprised when he got an electric wave through his skin. Kyoya instantly thought that maybe it was splashed by a big amount of water.

Kyoya took a step into the shelter and surprised to see the room was messy and the robot was all been broken. In the end of the room, there was his only friend, tied up with his wrists held high above his head, and his clothes had been ripped out, showing his slashed torso. Blood spread on every part of Spanner's body. Kyoya straightly ran to Spanner and touched the wound. Spanner twitched from it and his lips parted as blood dripped down to his chin.

"What happened to you?" Kyoya asked with worried emotion. His eyes roamed around the room, searching for a cloth.

"D-Don't come here, Kyoya. Run. Run!" Spanner shook off Kyoya's cold hand from his chest and yelled violently. His eyes burning in fear. "You have to run now! They will be here in a minute!"

"Who are 'they'?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"They." Spanner lifted up his chin and pointed to the entrance of the shelter with it. "Kyoya, run. Please, run! Their aim is you!"

Not a second after that, there were 3 people got into the shelter. Two of them were boys from upperclass, one with orange hair and brown eyes and one with black hair and yellow eyes, and the other was a boy from the senior year, with white hair and blue seemed amused about something.

"Well, well. Looks like our plan work perfectly." the senior said with a smirk. She approached Spanner and Kyoya and looked down at both of them. "This Spanner idiot perfectly attract our Hibari Kyoya after all."

The other nodded with a smirk too then came towards the senior. "So now we proceed our next plan?"

"Yes, tie Kyoya beside the table, across the idiot."

Kyoya instantly twitched, he couldn't exactly catch their words, but never the less, he could feel something will go wrong. Terribly wrong. Then, two upperclassmen walked to him and pinned him to the wall. One of them grabbed a knife, and the other reached out a piece of cloth.

Kyoya's breath hitched when the knife slashed across his clothed chest and pain ran through his veins. Little did he know that his wrist had been tied above his head, like Spanner, and the senior quickly joined the other two pinning him against the wall.

"Any last word, Kyoya?" he mocked. "Before we... rape you?"

And then, Kyoya's mind went blank. His steel-blue eyes couldn't see anything, just horrifying darkness. But his ears could still hear something through the air. He could hear Spanner scream in anger and he also could hear the three laughed, mocked, also the sound of his ripped clothes. All of his body parts were being wounded by knife, and he couldn't do anything but scream for help. But help never came. It was hopeless. All that he could feel was hands roaming around his porcelain skin and pain rushing through his artery. Pain in everywhere. Every single place on his petite body of a man from Japanese, since Italian's body was bigger. And then, he heard that his friend yelling and pleading to the three of his rapers to stop. To stop the mess. To stop everything. But they didn't stop and kept bringing Kyoya pain. Pain, but also disgusting lust from the rapers.

But he didn't know, that after he fell unconscious of being sexually abuse, it was his friend's turn to feel the pain.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

3 hours after the rape of the underclassmen, the police finally found the two victims of rape laying on the floor. Flood of blood was scattered around the shelter, and there were them. One of them was Italian, and the other one was Japanese. The two of them laying unconscious and naked. The Italian was abused less than the Japanese, but his wound was more severe. His chest, his thighs, his face, his hair, all of them were covered by blood. He was sexually abused, but wasn't as hard and rough as the Japanese. The Japanese had wounds, scars, bruises, and hickeys all over the part of the body. It wasn't drew blood that much, but still severe. The two was found by a student, and apparently the student knew who the victims were and instantly called the police and ambulance. After being convinced that the victims were alive, they were taken to the public hospital near the school.

After the two victims were sent to the hospital, the police started to search for the rapers and began the investigation. While, the Japanese and the Italian were recovering their uneasy condition. The Japanese, which was now recognized as Hibari Kyoya opened his eyes and realized that he was in a hospital. He purely blessed that he was woken in the same room as the other victim, such as Spanner, that looked like finally got a peaceful sleep. But Spanner, unfortunately didn't say anything after he woke up. His teal eyes went dull, his skin paled as the day went on, and his mouth wouldn't parted. Spanner never took a look at Kyoya either, and that made Kyoya confused about what had he had done?

A day after that, Kyoya finally could move his body. The first thing he saw that day was his mother crying beside him and his father standing in the hallway, looks like he was angry about something to someone on the phone. Kyoya took a look at his mother and to make her stop crying, he said that he was fine, but deep in his heart, he screamed that he wasn't fine. He was hurt. His body aching. All of it. And he didn't like it at all. Just because the three weak people didn't come out anymore, that didn't mean he has a good time. He couldn't stop the fear in his heart or the pain on his body. He was sad, it was obvious. He was angry. He was upset. Why? He had been dirt by filthy people, that was why. He wasn't pure anymore. Although he was a guy, he cared about it, like most of the girls. You wanted to do it with the one you love, but he didn't. And for the God sake he was in the bottom! He was a boy!

Why would the upperclassmen and the senior wanted to rape him and Spanner?

Three days past, and luckily, his wounds were closing soon. He could stand, and he could even run. His back was still aching, but none the less, the others felt much better. Spanner wouldn't talk anything, but if there was something important about the investigation, he had to talk. Kyoya could feel his heart twitched when he heard his voice. It was shaky, low, and hoarse. No matter from where, if you heard it, it was painful, made you instantly feel sorry. And so was Kyoya. Kyoya was abused more, but his wounds was lesser. But Spanner had so many wounds, but he was still abuse like Kyoya. Kyoya could feel the teen's fear and terrified feeling flood from beside him, and it sometimes effected him. Being touched like that isn't fun. It wasn't good. There wasn't any pleasure. And what was making Kyoya scared right now was what if there was someone like that again? What would he do? Rape him again? Kyoya felt terrified. He couldn't forget the event until now. Every night, his dreams were despair, creepy, the memory was coming again. He hated it. He wanted to throw it from his life. But he couldn't. It was already planted in his mind, heart, organs, body and veins.

_**Kyoya felt traumatized.**_

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

_**Spanner moved**_.

He moved to Japan with his parents. That was not unpredictable. Kyoya could see why his parents didn't want to live here after what happened with their one and only son. It was a lot like Kyoya. Spanner was from a rich family, not as rich as Kyoya, but still. Unexpectedly, Spanner was the son of a company who was cooperated with Kyoya's father's company. But different with Kyoya, Spanner wouldn't follow his parents path. He didn't like business, he liked mechanism. Kyoya understood that. After all, Spanner was one of his rare friends.

Kyoya didn't go outside after the incident. He mostly locked himself in his room. There wasn't any person who knows what he was doing there. His parents were growing worried and sometimes, Saya, Kyoya's mother would visit his door and tried to talk to him. But Kyoya always wouldn't answer. That made her even more worried. She had no choice but waited for her son to come out, at least once. She knew that her son wasn't okay, but it wasn't good either to lock himself without any food or drink. He even didn't go to school that he usually liked the most. After Spanner moved, Kyoya wouldn't have any real friend and would be alone. If he was alone, there may be a chance that Kyoya be raped again.

Saya and Kyosuke hoped that their son would be fine once again and backed to the his usual self.

But a week after that, in a Sunday morning, there was a really strange thing that shocked everyone. The door to Kyoya's room was opened, reveal a messy bedroom and destroyed furnitures. In the wardrobe, there wasn't any clothes. And the only thing left was a note. A note from Kyoya. Saya took it from the bedside and read it.

**_'Dear Okaa-san and Otou-san._**

**_Please note that after you read this, that means that I've already gone to Japan. My flight is at 8 am, so you won't catch that. I pay it myself, so there won't be any debt._**

**_I'm writing this note to say that I can't stay in Italy. After what happened, it's making me realize that my one and only home is Japan. I will stay there, and live._**

**_I don't accept any terms of money or something helpful. I will live alone, with myself. I'll find a job, and I'll find my own money. It's okay, I can. I know how to take care of myself._**

**_Don't worry about me. Especially you, Otou-san. Maybe you say that I can't live, but I can. I'll proof that._**

**_And Okaa-san, thank you for understand me so much. But if you do care about me, please leave me alone. You don't appreciate me if you search me._**

**_- Hibari Kyoya'_**

Saya instantly fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

Kyoya stepped outside his the mansion's garden with a backpack on his back. All his clothes were in it, well, most of them. But he had for the amount 7 days, so he still had a change clothes before he looked for a job. He looked around the city, found that everyone was still asleep. It was 6 in the morning. Who would have woken this early?

Kyoya ran towards the train station, which was far, but he could manage to go on foot. He walked across the park, the buildings, and a forest, that he knew it was a shortcut to the station. He stopped a bit to catch his breath and looked around. He was in the center of the forest. He got lost. He was on track back then, but why didn't he know where he was?

Kyoya's steel-blue eyes tried to find his so called track, but found none. He was in the middle of nowhere. Kyoya instantly panicked, because his plane would be departed in 1 hour, and he was already this late. He had to find it as fast as he could.

As Kyoya searched for a defending light, his eyes spotted something over the trees. A black shadow. It was tall, not big, but broad. The shadow looked interesting, so Kyoya approached it with a slow motion and walked behind the trees to hide his presence. He was close. Closer. Closer.

Kyoya found a man. A tall Italian man, with a fedora on his head and a black suit. A chameleon sat on his fedora. He was standing in front of a small mansion and looked like he was looking for something. To see another human in the forest, Kyoya sighed in relief and walked towards the man. But the relief soon disappeared when he saw that the man with fedora lifted up his hand, revealing a black handgun and pulled the trigger. Kyoya turned to where the gun pointed at and noticed a dead man body laying on the grass, a hole on his forehead was bringing blood. Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off and trembled a bit. He glanced to the man, and unluckily, the man returned his glance to show his face. He was incredibly handsome, Kyoya noted, but horrifying, since he could kill a man that easily. The man with amber eyes looked straight to the steel-blue eyes and glared dangerously.

"What are you doing here? Did you see what I did?"

Kyoya tried to stay cool and stood still. His expressions became deadly serious. "Why did you kill that man?"

"Is that a problem with you?" the man answered with annoyed tone. He rolled his eyes before lifting his hand again and pointed his gun to Kyoya's forehead. "Do you want to die? Answer my question."

"I'm walking to the airport." Kyoya said with oh-so-true tone.

"Through a forest?"

"Shortcut." Kyoya spoke simply. "What about you? Why did you kill that man?"

"His the target of a mission, that's all."

"Mission? Are you a spy?" Kyoya began to feel interest.

"If I say no, will you ask who am I?" the fedora man put down his gun a bit, but still holding it tightly.

"Yes. Now answer me. Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm a hitman." the man answered nonchalantly. He huffed. "You?"

"A run-away boy that is going to the airport."

"Name."

"Why should I say that to you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll shoot you?" the man lifted his gun again, but now straight to the heart.

"And if I dodge, can I refuse to tell you my name?"

"You can't dodge my bullet."

"Oh, I can."

"I'd like to see you try."

With that, the fedora man shot. Kyoya turned up dodging it and survive every single bullet that shoot across his body. Some of them hit the trees and bringing it down to face the ground. The man, seeing Kyoya looked so flexible with his moves, smirked. He stopped shooting and put down his gun.

"Not bad."

"So do you." Kyoya panted and kneeled against the ground. It was just bullets, but it was hard to dodge.

"Tell me your name, kid."

"Didn't I tell you I won't?" Kyoya steadied his breath and stood up. All his body was covered by sweats. "Why did you want it anyway?"

"You saw the murder. I have to kill you." the man tipped up his fedora, the sharp eyes gazed to Kyoya harshly. "So I at least know the name of the person I'm going to kill."

Kyoya with a low voice, answered. "Hibari Kyoya. You?"

"Since you will be killed, I give you my name." the man clicked his tongue to the question but still answered. "Reborn. Why a Hibari is running away from home?"

Kyoya stared at Reborn, his eyes glared darkly. He didn't want to answer, but the man looked so dangerous. He didn't have any choice. "Something happened. Don't ask me what."

Reborn chuckled lightly at first, and then laughed. "I guess the rape effected you so much, right?"

Kyoya widened his eyes at the mention of the word and narrowed his eyebrows. "H-how do you know that?!"

"... I know everything about you, Hibari Kyoya, even if I don't know your exact face. You are born in Namimori, Japan, 5th May. You have raven hair and steel-blue eyes. Your height is 169 cm and your weight is 58 kg. Your father's name is Hibari Kyosuke, and your mother's name is Hibari Saya. Your rich grandfather that has a big company goes with the name Hibari Yuusuke, and has an Italian wife Bianca Carissa. You, before moving to Italy, live in Namimori, and has a crush named Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"W-Why do you know everything about me?" Kyoya was too shocked to even ask without stuttering. All his body was trembling. "Why?"

"Three of your butlers are my mission after all."

"Butlers?"

"Yes, the butlers that stayed in your previous house?"

"You killed them?"

"Yes. Sorry for that."

"Who are you? Why did you kill everyone in your sight?"

"I'm a hitman. I've already told you that."

"A hitman? You're from a mafia family?"

"Not from a mafia family, but I'm related to the mafia."

Kyoya couldn't help but speechless. He clearly didn't understand what was going on. A hitman was right before his eyes, trying to kill him. He didn't know who he really was, but one thing was clear about the man. The man didn't have any mercy to kill a person. It was like he was facing a _**carnivore**_.

Suddenly, a bullet shot to Kyoya's forehead. Fortunately, Kyoya's reflexes were good enough to make him move downwards. After that, the two of them fight like no tomorrow. Kyoya tried to punch and kick the man's ass, but didn't work at all, the man was too skilled to the end. He dodged it all easily with a graceful pace, and making Kyoya slowly tired. Then, when he had done to do offensive, Kyoya had to go defensive, since it was the turn of the man to go offensive. Bullets started to go across Kyoya's face, along with a kick on the stomach. Kyoya hardly dodge it and turned up getting bruises everywhere. Sometimes, the bullet could slash Kyoya's cheeks.

After 10 minutes fighting, Reborn finally held Kyoya down to his feet. All of Kyoya's body was covered with wound, blood began to drip, from the new and the old. Kyoya held tightly his most severe wound and twitched when there was a sudden touch at his chin. The finger lifted up his face, locking his steel-blue eyes to the amber.

"You're interesting. You manage to dodge my bullets after 10 minutes. That's the longest time a person could hold the fast of the bullets, out of Colonello, Lal and Fon."

Kyoya didn't answer.

"Well, you have such a talent to became a fighter, I suppose. It's such a waste if I let you die before you become stronger." Reborn let Kyoya's chin go, and made Kyoya's face fell to the ground, meet the hard grass. "I think I will let you live for now. You're not as boring as that guy over there. You can go"

Reborn took Kyoya's shoulder, and turned it so Kyoya met the ray of the warm sunshine. And then, he pulled the shoulder, so Kyoya sat up first and after that stood on his feet. Kyoya muttered out a small thank you but still glared. Awareness will overwhelmed his body. He backed Reborn and growled. He slowly dragged his injured feet forward, but stopped, turning to Reborn. Reborn chuckled.

"If you want to go to the airport, you can go that way. Good luck, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn pointed his gun to the way between the trees. Kyoya respond with only a nod and turned to the way Reborn pointed. His feet made a faster pace and he finally out of Reborn's sight. Reborn tipped down his fedora and smirked.

Not long after that, a man with bright blonde hair and icy-blue orbs approached the fedora man. He wore a military suit and ran towards Reborn. Behind him, a woman with cerulean hair and tawny eyes tried to catch his big steps.

"Hey, Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Colonello! Don't be so fast you, baka!"

"Oh, sorry, Lal." The man with the name Colonello stopped and waited for his tutor to be in the same location as him. The woman with the name Lal reached and tried to steady her breath. She punched Colonello's head and scowled.

"You know I'm wearing skirt! It's hard to move freely!" Lal whined.

"What are you two doing here?" Reborn, noticed their presence, glance at them.

"Oh, we're here to inform you about something." Lal answered.

"We-" before Colonello could even say the second word, he was being kicked on his knees. Colonello winced in pain and hurt expression spread across his face. Reborn sighed at their attitude.

"Back off, Colonello! I'm the one who should tell Reborn about this!"

"Ow! That's really hurt, Lal! Will you please not kicking me anytime you want? At least, be more feminine!" the words made Lal blushed.

"M-Me being feminine or not, is not your business!" Pain expressions that was on Colonello's mask turned into a wide grin. Lal stomped his feet, tint of pink still attached to her skin.

"Could you stop making that face?!"

Reborn, tired of seeing their argument, coughed to make the eyes lock at him. Luckily, it worked. "What do you want to inform me, exactly?"

Lal looked at Reborn, her blushes faded. "We have something to give you."

"From who?"

Lal took out a letter from her jacket and handed it to Reborn. "From the Ninth Vongola Boss."

* * *

**OxoxO**

* * *

A few days after Hibari Kyoya's disappearance, every person in the city now knew about the news. Well, gossips actually. Some says that Hibari Kyoya was dead, some says that Hibari household was being attacked, or targeted, or something like that. But a week later, the gossip faded as the police finally mentioned about Hibari household's move to Italy.

A girl with honey hair stroked the brunette locks in her hug and mumbled between the brunette's sobs.

"You hear that, Tsuna? Hibari-senpai isn't dead. He's alive in Italy."

The brunette lifted up her face to meet the honey orbs and smiled in relief to the great news.

* * *

**A/N: It's the end of Hibari-Tsuna's past. Sorry for the rape and all the angst. I know you don't like our strong and cool cloud guardian being raped, but unfortunately, it is how the story goes on. Please have some tolerance. And, I never expected to write a friendship between our mechanic, Spanner and Hibari! Wow.. It's so unique. But I know that the Hibari is too OOC, I mean, everybody changed, right?**

**Well, after Hibari moved again to Namimori, he transferred to Namimori High School and made Disciplinary Committee. He bought tonfas and practice to be stronger, so if one day he meets Reborn again, he would try to defeat him. Hibari used 'Carnivore' and 'Herbivore' after that. **

**Thank you very much everyone! Next time we meet, it will be Mukuro and Kokuyo Gang's arc!**

**Review, minna!**


	8. The lovable school, Namimori High School

School, Love, and Mafia Things

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: R27, 5927, 8027, 3327(slight), 1827, fem!27**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty KHR!**

**Warnings: I don't know... Maybe a few things you won't like, Incredible time-skip**

**A/N: Gomenasaaai, minnaa! I haven't update for more than 2 months! I'm so sorry! This has never happened before! I don't know why, I have a HUGE writer block yesterdays, and I don't have any idea what to write anymore! Please don't be mad. Before this update, my passion in writing has decreased drastically, and my style has changed too. I don't know if it's better or not, but I hope you will forgive me and continuously follow my story! Enjoy your staying here, and let's begin the new arc!**

**Oh! Happy (Late) Birthday to Mukuro-samaaa! And... Happy (Early) Birthday to Iemitsu-san! I haven't done this chapter yet when it was Mukuro-sama's birthday, so I decided to update it 3 days after his birthday and 3 days before Iemitsu-san's birthday. Gomen for both of you XD**

**Thanks to: **

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Yup, I feel sorry for him too. Thanks for reviewing, BTW.**

**CuteDork: *pats you on the back* Don't cry... I will make Hibari happy again!**

**Miyuki Nuvola Ame: no comment ._.**

**ezcap1st: no comment ._.**

**Unknown Being: Thanks!**

** xDarkxKurokox: Hahaa thank you for giving such a supporting review! I actually enjoy writing 18Fem!27 actually, because I love that pairing too!**

**xXnazaraXx: Thanks!**

**xXstarmiXx: Awww... I update, okay?**

** ReiOokami: Anything for you, my friend!**

**belladu57: Thanks!**

**For the reviews! I appreciate your critics and your compliments!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The loveable school, Namimori High School**

* * *

A lot time had passed. But there wasn't any sign of the said Rokudo Mukuro. He didn't come. But the news of his escapes spread all over the world of mafia. Many famiglia searched for him and aimed for his murder. They even sent people to look for him even if the truth said that he was in Japan. From entire world, people were flooded by the news of Rokudo Mukuro's objective. It was obvious for them, that the criminal purpose to come to Japan was to capture the Vongola Decimo. They didn't know who exactly the blessed person was, unfortunately. Only sixteen people knew about the person and had seen the person physically, such as, Vongola Nono and his guardians, Sawada Iemitsu and the rest of the CEDEF, Reborn, Gokudera Hayato, and the last, the Vongola Decimo herself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. To her displeasure, sometimes, the famiglia sent an assassin to catch her too. But the fate said otherwise that she couldn't be recognize as long as there was Reborn by her side, and also the CEDEF's protection.

Not to thank her luck, she wished that all her first school days will be better than middle school. Being the bullied one for almost 4 years made her a bit traumatized by it greatness of affection in her whole life. She tried hard to forget it, but sometimes it didn't work. All her head spinning violently just to imagine how her life would be in her new high school. Even if she wanted to just stay at her home forever, writing diaries like all the girls do, writing a random love-comedy novel that would never be published, playing video games that she had never played before, or even better, studying. Her routines were never changed after that, and that leaves her with an uncared skin, long brunette hair that reached her toes, and her broken eyes. All of them were just because of her phobia of going outside, being mocked, scolded, gossiped, and punched, for being a girl that took away their idol.

The reason why it never happened was all thanks to the man that now lived in her room, never tired watching her wherever she was going. His fedora was always there, on his head, with his beloved pet or maybe partner, Leon, transforming chameleon with long tail, long tongue and fierce eyes that matched with his master. That man's name is Reborn. He had tall, well-built body, thin legs, and also pale skin that showed everyone that he was definitely not a Japanese. His amber eyes was blazing orange, accompanied by his spiky raven-black hair that formed one sideburn on each of his left and right. He was handsome, that wasn't a lie, note that. He even could make all the girls (and boys) that surrounded him melted just to see his face. Just to imagine he laid next to you, with soft eyes and velvety low voice of his was clearly making you fainted with a nosebleed. Well, that worked to the brunette too, for just the first time, until it was revealed that he was some kind of sadistic jerk of a home tutor (or a ladykiller?).

The brunette, considered that they were living in the same roof, or maybe in the same room, tried to ask the raven haired man about a bit sensitive conversation:

"Hey, Reborn, do you have a lover?" she asked as a blush spread across her exposed cheeks. Reborn raised an eyebrow and titled his fedora upwards so the caramel-eyed girl could see his cold icy gaze.

"Yes, I have about... Maybe eight or nine or something. I don't particularly remember." he turned his eyes to the mafia newspaper he usually read, didn't care about her presence afterwards.

"E-Eight?! That's so many! How do you take care of them?" the girl spluttered with a tint of rage in her soprano voice, couldn't believe the fact. The fedora man sighed in annoyance, glanced at her with only a move of his eyes.

"They could take care of themselves. They are also in other families. I don't really care about them, and neither they do, well except for one woman." he explained literally, felt strange why he answered the 16 year-old girl's questions.

"One? Who?"

"Her name is Bianchi. She is my forth lover, she's 18." the young man huffed, looking over to the newspaper idly.

The girl could only ignore his cold attitude and thought how the heck that he managed to do that.

Yup, he was a total jerk and a two-timer, wait, eight-timer that didn't care about girls' feeling. He was too prideful that she thought maybe he would never have a child. That was impossible, she noted. But despite his attitude, he cared for her. He was unexpectedly kind and sometimes generous, although it was only for the brunette and she would never know it.

* * *

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. It was April, and the school was about to start. Reborn's sadistic trainings kept going as usual, never went generous. Tsuna could barely follow her training, but being a good girl she was, she didn't complain anything and did her job, sometimes well sometimes half-heartedly.

She didn't tell her secret to her friends, except Gokudera that had already known for so long. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. She bet that if she told them, they would not want to be with her again. Really, if she were her friends and then knew that one of her friend was a mafia boss, she wouldn't want to befriend with the person, considering how dangerous it was. So, she kept her secret, even with her mother, and got her mouth completely shut.

Until the day before her school started, the brunette and the tutor never mentioned anything about the escaped criminal, and constantly forgot about it. They could barely notice how uncaring they were if the escapees' target was the girl. Nonetheless, the hitman always watching from the edge of his eyes and never stopped his vigilance. After all, the Vongola Decimo was in his care from the Ninth's will.

The fedora man huffed as he took a daily mafia newspaper from Leon and opened it. He reached out his espresso that was on the desk in his and the girl's bedroom before sliding the hot liquid into his cavern. Bitterness spread, but the hitman clearly loved the sour-sweet taste that was hidden beneath it. After a few gulps, he placed down the cup again and began to examine the loads of paper that in his held.

Peaceful day indeed. No one disturbed him from the raging silent across the warm wind. He liked it when the weather wasn't either cold or hot. The blow of air was comforting and relaxing his mind, making him forgot about everything that gave him a headache.

He was alone in the house. The lovebirds were taking a date as usual. The brunette was out with her friends, he guessed that maybe she wanted to eat a cake with the girlfriends she had. And so, no one was in his sight.

The raven haired man turned over the pages with only small noises. He looked over from an article to another in a split minute because of his fast reading, and stopped when he found the interesting one once more.

The news about Rokudo Mukuro.

It was a rare case this lately, so the raven only raised an eyebrow and looked closer to the small article on the edge of the paper. He cursed to the person that made the print-out. It was hard to see after all.

Reborn read the article as he tipped up his fedora to clear his limited sight.

...

...

...

..

.

The man unconsciously crushed the paper and dig his fingers into his flesh. Anger, worries and rage building in his chest. The feeling he hated the most. He felt his heart boiled, taking his lungs to sea of fire. His breath stopped and continued uncontrollably as he threw away the newspaper to his side with a small tud. It landed on the floor, already crumpled and broken by the touch of the hitman's hand.

The amber-eyed man pulled off his hat when his head became as hot as his chest. Putting the hat on the table, his other hand clenched his forehead. Uninviting headache approaching the space in his minds. He tried to keep it away from him, but being a stubborn illness, the ache soon came harshly, crushing Reborn's head with a huge invisible rock.

Reborn breathed big amount of air and huffed it to the empty air, glaring to the hollow space around him and sighed. He made his head fall back so it stared at the ceiling above him. Pain changed into thoughts. As he remembered the news that were written on the piece of paper, he searched for some solutions that could solve the problem that had long forgotten.

Thinking was what he always did. He never stopped doing it even though problems or complications weren't come any soon. Being a thoughtful person he was, he sightly hoped that he wouldn't be old for these times. He looked around the house for a while, glancing at the clock. It was noon, but his stomach didn't want any food. He raised his eyebrow to himself. Maybe thinking made his appetite decrease drastically.

He closed his eyes. Sleepiness that he held down a long time ago began to take a chance to strike. His uneasy feelings that had roamed around his chest soon faded with the complicated thoughts. Reborn huffed his breath. The coffee he just drank earlier didn't work at all. It brought him to sleep instead of awake. Should he sleep? He thought. But if he slept, the problem wouldn't be solved. So what would he do?

But yet, his mind went blank as he drown into a deep sleep...

* * *

Tsuna bend down as she took the door key below the rug. Didn't know why, when she pushed the bell, no one answered. At first, she thought that her mother and father were going somewhere with Reborn, but being an independent man he was, Reborn wouldn't want to be with the young couple. So, she concluded that he maybe was looking for the great coffee he usually bought in the shop district or searching for food because Nana wouldn't be cooking anything for lunch, since she left the house.

But strangely, Tsuna felt the man's presence. Even if the wind that stroke her cheeks said that no sound was heard, she believed her strong intuition. Reborn had told her that her intuition is invincible and never would be wrong. She never felt Reborn told any lies to her. She trusted him, even though he was the culprit of the loads of hell trainings she daily got. She sighed at the thoughts. She wanted her freedom sometimes, but she just couldn't refuse the raven haired man's greediness in training. And considering that he went to Japan only to tutor her, she always became the selfish one, didn't care any of her tutor's feeling.

Tsuna gripped the door knob that had been unlocked by the keys. The feelings of caring the fedora man came back to her chest like flowing water. Guilty, she thought. She disliked the man very much, she usually said to herself, but deep in her small heart, she cared for him, like he cared for her.

Thinking, she turned the knob and straightly went inside. She pulled her shoes that attached to her feet, making it fell to the wooden floor. Then, she stepped inside with a faster pace than her usual. She needed to check whether or not the hitman's here. She had to, or she would be haunted by her own intuition. The girl carefully dragged her legs to the kitchen, to where the hitman usually was, just to find it empty. Then, to upstairs, the result, nil. Backyard, nothing. Bathroom, none. So? The last place was the living room. She unconsciously raised eyebrow. The hitman was seldom to be in the living room. He didn't like how it was too homey for a person that related to the dark world. But looking everywhere except the living room and found it empty, she didn't have any choice but to try searching in the living room. So, the living room was her next destination.

She walked silently to the only closed room as she opened the door. Observing the biggest room in her house, she was surprised by the sight in front of her. The hitman, sat on the couch with his legs spread wide and his knees touched the edge of the table. His hands rested on the backrest as his head fell back to the hollow space behind the couch, certainly without his signature fedora. The fedora was on the table, with Leon shifted on it, sleeping like no tomorrow.

Tsuna quietly approached the individual, hoping the other wouldn't notice her aura and glanced at the man's face. Unnoticeable by herself, she instantly had a faint blush on her pale colored cheeks. The man had his eyes closed, his mouth parted slightly to breath the air and the usual covered hair was now could be seen clearly. It was spiky raven, looking rather silky than rough. The raven looked so peaceful... Making Tsuna thought that he was cuter and more... handsome than his usual appearance. She smiled to herself. It was rare to see the hitman like this. Wait, correct that. It was one in million chance to see the hitman like this, she noted. She never saw the hitman sleeps so slumber, because usually, she was the one that slept first, and she woke up with him had already opened his eyes. And napping? The hitman never took a nap. Well, not in her sight. This was the very first time she spotted the tutor of her sleeping in the afternoon.

With her fingers numb and moving hard, she reached her phone and secretly took a picture. The moment was too precious to be forgotten. She had to save it. And so, she did. After taking two pictures, she rose up and went to her bedroom, pulling out a newly-washed orange blanket from the closet. In less than 2 minutes, she had come back to the living room. She messed the folded sheet in her held as she spread it out to cover the hitman's body. It wasn't cold, but if a person slept without any blanket, the person could catch a cold.

Tsuna smiled warmly to the sleeping figure in front of her. Looking at him, she couldn't help but feel peaceful also. She wanted him to be like this sometimes. He always got on his own nerves after all. He made all the pressure inside his brain without flowing it to another person. She thought that maybe, he could fall into a deep distress any time, if he didn't give any of it to her or her father. He acted like he was strong, powerful, iron-hearted, but that was the outside. Inside, he may felt like screaming and kicking everything in his sight. She frowned at that thought. Maybe, she didn't know his stress at all. Or, she didn't want to know? She couldn't guess her feelings anymore.

Yawning, she started to feel sleepy. The warmth yet coldness of the blowing wind making eyelids fell down. She carefully approached the couch and sat down. She rested her back against the backrest as she closed her eyes to follow the man drift into the land of dreams.

After 2 minutes, she left the realistic world, with her body unconsciously leaned to the man next to her.

* * *

Nana opened the front door with a tint of confuse. Her eyes trailed over to what in front of her. No one was there. She could not hear any sound and the house was filled with the intimidating silence. She titled her head, wondering.

_'Ara? No sound could be hear? Isn't Reborn here? And Tsuna isn't coming home yet? Are they asleep?'_

Nana decided to check. She looked at the kitchen, empty._ 'Are they upstairs?'_ She glanced to the living room, only to widen her eyes. Reborn and Tsuna was sleeping next to each other with Tsuna leaned to Reborn's shoulder. Both of the faces were peaceful, didn't care about their surroundings.

_'They're asleep.'_ Nana approached them. She stared at the two figure in front of her as she warmly smiled._ 'They are so cute together... I wonder why Iemitsu-kun didn't want them dating... They certainly are perfect for each other.'_ Her smile faded, replaced by a simple frown._ 'But...'_

_'... Tsu-chan's male friends... They love her so much too, don't they? Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-kun, and Hibari-kun... Will they... try to get Tsu-chan's heart?'_ Nana thought as she left the room, after covering Tsuna's body, slightly hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

_'Iemitsu-kun's gone to Italy once again. Does he really care about his daughter?'_

...

Namimori High School, a place for a teenager between 15-18 years old to earn a truthful studies. The buildings were normal, not luxurious or looked like a slum. Bricks formed a tall wall that encircle the construction, protected the people inside it. Sakura trees were placed in each angle. They were blooming beautifully as the Spring air blew the petals down to the cold cement. One of the petal landed on a palm that opened to feel the wind.

Tsuna caught a petal in her hand and pinched the soft flesh between her fingers. It was pink with a shade of gray and white. Beautiful, she thought as she stared at it. She never observed a sakura petal before and now, she was amazed by its prettiness. The color, the texture, the figure, it was nearly perfect. She smiled and looked at the other petals above her that dancing gently with the air. Her new school's sakura trees were lovely. She loved it. She could feel too that this new period of her school life would be much better. With her friends by her side, she could face anything, even the bullies.

She glanced over to the spiky haired, the gray haired, the silver haired, and the raven haired teens that arguing about something (well actually, the spiky haired was composing and the raven haired was ignoring all of them), while the honey haired tried to calm her brother. She walked towards them, her feet touching the ground with happiness. Her friends were certainly her main cheeriness. They were the one that made her smile, never feeling alone anymore.

Tsuna felt blessed.

* * *

"Okay, from now on, you are all a student of class 1-A. My name is Ikukiga Yuuha, your homeroom teacher for one year." the young female teacher introduced herself in front of the class as she wrote her name. The freshmen gazed at her, hoping they could manage to remember her name as soon as possible. "Today, we will have some introductions from your classmates. Now, the one that I call, would you please introduce yourself, Shuyoku Teri."

A girl with long ebony hair stood from her chair, facing the numerous student behind her. "My name is Shuyoku Teri, from Herikou-chuu. Pleased to meet you."

Teri bowed before she sat on her chair once more.

The normal introductions went on continuously, until it was Gokudera's turn. He tch-ed in annoyance as he put his hands in his pocket. "Gokudera Hayato, Studied junior-high in Italy." he said with a harsh tone, making him looked like a bad-ass teen. The girls in the classroom instantly whispered about his sexiness in appearance and admired him, even after Gokudera had sat back. Tsuna looked around. The girls had a weird blushes on their face. She raised her eyebrow before looking to the silveret that was on the chair in front of her. She smiled. The guy sure was popular. She already had the feeling that he was going to be even before they hadn't gotten to school yet. In the streets, she always saw women squeal when the teen passed them. She thought it was strange somehow at that time, but she immediately understood them, because she was a lot like that too when she first met the Italian. But no squeal, mind you.

Not long after that, it was Yamamoto's turn. Yamamoto flashed a broad grin to every person in the class and Tsuna rolled her eyes for various kind of squeal. "Hi, everyone! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi! I'm from Rikou-chuu, and I hope we all get along together!" Yamamoto sat back, feeling like as happy as he first get a 100 in Math test. Tsuna glanced at the person behind her. She frowned. She guessed that the baseball player was popular among girls too.

"Good morning. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm from Hakugen-chuu. Nice to meet you." Kyoko's turn was a concert. Boys cheered her with whistles, compliments and other things. Tsuna flashed an annoyed expressions as she put her chin on her palm. The boys sure were noisy. She knew that Kyoko is cute, beautiful and angelic, but the sounds that the other teens made disturbed her, especially because it was for her dear friend.

Finally, Tsuna had a turn, and it was the last. Tsuna stood up after huffing, and gazed to everyone in the class. The eyes that locked on her made her feel nervous. Especially the girls. Their fierce glance crushed her confidence like a brick. The look of their faces showed some dislikes to Tsuna's appearance that made her fidgeted. Tsuna opened her mouth, but no voice came out. Stutters even hard to make. She closed her eyes, hoping she would faint somehow, until she felt a pat on her back. She instantly looked behind and saw Yamamoto beamed an encouraging smile. He moved his mouth to form a small whispers 'Don't be afraid.' he said.

With that, half of Tsuna's bravery came back. She gazed at Gokudera and Kyoko, and got another encouragement. Her bravery had become complete once more. She clenched her fist and looked straight up, slightly hope she didn't stammer. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am from Hakugen-chuu. Please take care of me from now on." she bowed. Other students only stared at her, no whisper or compliment or mock, until her body touched the chair again. She heaved a relief sigh, and drowned her head in her arms. She muttered a small thank you to her friends.

At least, the first impression she gave wasn't all that bad...

* * *

"Sawada-chan, can I call you Tsuna-chan?" a girl with a ponytail exclaimed as she struggled not to be thrown out of the circle. Tsuna gave a small smile as she urged not to raging between the hold of the students in her classroom. After the bell rang, showed that it was lunch break, there were tons of her classmates surrounded her, asking her questions. She didn't know what was making her this popular, but instead, she felt she was being interrogated. Maybe the classmates thought that it was strange for a girl like her to befriend with Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera? She couldn't tell.

"O-Okay..." she answered, feeling more nervous than the introduction she did earlier. She looked around for a sec and sweat-dropped when she spotted Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto have been like her also. But the difference was only in the way they respond. Kyoko smiled angelically to every person that surrounded her, Yamamoto laughed (a bit idiotically), and Gokudera scowled like no tomorrow to make the classmates get away from him, but his effort was a futile because after that, the girls squealed to how hot he was. Tsuna could only feel sorry for him.

"Sawada, do you have a boyfriend?" a boy with long bangs asked, making Tsuna's attention back to the questions that were asked to her. Hearing the question, she blushed and looked down. She didn't have any boyfriend, but thinking about boyfriends, her minds were full of the pictures of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei and Reborn. She shook her head to make the blush fade away before answered the boy, stuttering of course. "N-No"

Tsuna was in her own minds when the boys cheered for her answer. She didn't know anymore. Who was she supposed to like? Did they like her? She only knew Hibari's feeling about that, since the boy had confessed to her, but... she wasn't sure if the prefect liked her now. They had been lost contact for 2 years, and maybe... just maybe, the prefect had someone else in his heart. So, she didn't want to think that the prefect like her.

But... Talking about boyfriends, when will she fall in love? Feel that someone is special? She never knew about love before. She didn't know about her own feelings too. All she knew was she like all her friends. No one had made her feel like butterfly fluttered in her chest. No one.. So.. Who would be the one that made her like that?

* * *

"Tsuna-chan, you're so popular!" Kyoko said enthusiastically. They were on the rooftop, having lunch after an exhausting question corner. They decided to lock the rooftop, so the fangirl and fanboy wouldn't disturb their peace. They too invited Ryohei to lunch, even though they couldn't find Hibari. So here they were, sat in circle with a box in their hands. Tsuna was sitting beside Kyoko, which sat beside Ryohei, which sat beside Yamamoto, which sat beside a growling Gokudera, which tried to protect Tsuna from a laughing Yamamoto. Tsuna wanted to face-palm because of Gokudera's over-protectiveness, Yamamoto's density, and Ryohei's extremeness, but she just let that go and chatted with Kyoko.

"I'm not popular like you, Kyoko-chan. They were just asking question, which I don't know why they asked that." Tsuna waved her hands, obviously denied a rare compliment.

"You are, Tsuna-chan. Look how boys tried not to stare at you all the time!" Kyoko tried to add some confidence. "Don't you think so too, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto looked up with a mouth full of sushi and smiled. "Yup! I caught Shou stare at you!"

"That's right, Juudaime! You are popular!" Gokudera exclaimed, made Tsuna sigh. She didn't expect that they would say that. She only nodded to them, before tooking a small bite of her mother's cook. It was delicious, but she could feel that there was a bitter taste in it, pointed that her mother was sad. She knew, that after her parent's date, her father departed back to Italy. Her mother said that with a sour tone. Tsuna actually could feel rage in her chest when she knew about it. Her father only last 2 months in Japan and went back without saying a goodbye to his daughter. Didn't her father care for her? She wondered continuously in her thoughts. She wanted her father to just leave his job and stay at home instead. But the Ninth's order was absolute, so she let it go. And considering that Rokudo Mukuro had arrived in Namimori based on the mafia newspaper, Tsuna thought that maybe the Ninth wanted to discuss it with her father.

"Hey, Sawada, did you see Hibari? I couldn't find him to the EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly asked, making all of the company tried not to jump. Gokudera instantly snarled. "You are too loud, Turf Top!"

"What do you say, Octopus Head?!"

Tsuna huffed an effortless sigh as she gazed at Ryohei, titled her head. "No, why do you want to see him, Onii-san?"

"He was EXTREMELY absent in the class earlier!"

"How do you know about that, senpai?" Yamamoto asked as he took another salmon sushi from his lunch box. He savored the taste for a moment, thinking about how delicious his father's sushi before looking back to Ryohei. Ryohei frowned uncharacteristically and crossed his arms.

"I have to make him want to be in the boxing club!"

"And why's that?" Tsuna wondered.

"Because Hibari is my friend to the EXTREME!"

"No, I am not, loud herbivore."

Unexpectedly, Hibari's voice was heard by everybody's ear and they instantly glanced to the source of the voice, only to find the prefect standing on the higher rooftop. "And I won't be in the boxing club where only herbivores are there." He stood tall above them, his coat flew through the wind as an expressionless face came to the sight. His ebony black hair was tidy and fell down behind his head, looked like it was combed earlier before he went to school. His steel-blue eyes stared down with annoyance. Seeing the ebony haired, Tsuna blushed at the thought of their last weird encounter, when she was fainted by the power of Rokudo Mukuro's overwhelming pressure and the prefect saved her and even cried for her. She looked away from the person and decided to ignore the man. The man jumped down to the same level as the herbivores as he caught Hibird onto his index finger and put the little yellow bird on his shoulder. He locked his eyes on Tsuna, slightly on Ryohei to convince that the boxer wouldn't argue with him.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari spoke first, covered the intimidating silence. Tsuna hesitantly moved her orbs at him, but didn't even face the senpai. Her mouth couldn't form any sound, like there was a zipper that lock her lips together.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said again, but no answer, instead, he got it from the snarling silveret that sat beside the brunette and a laugh from the ravenet.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari repeated, getting irritated as the time went on. He walked closer to the brunette and about to swing his tonfa to make the girl notice him, but was stopped by a whip that was going to encircle his torso and his shoulder. His reflexes saved him and he dodged the attack with his body along his tonfa. He growled, and the others only widened their eyes.

A handsome young man with blond hair and a pair of brown eyes stood on the higher roof, where Hibari had just stood, a middle-age man was behind him. He was wearing a green jacket with a simple shirt and trousers. But his gentle yet sharp eyes stared at the company beneath him with his fierce gaze. He withdraw his whip, and jumped to the lower level, a bit like Hibari.

"Don't you dare hurt my Junior." the man spoke harshly to the prefect.

The young teen with steel-blue eyes twitched at the cold tone the man used and took a defensive stance. The man was a carnivore. He knew, and he was sure. The aura that surrounded the guy was different than the herbivores behind him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, carnivore?"

The blond looked at him, before turning his head to the brunette, noticing that the girl wasn't considering the ebony haired as an enemy. He thought for a sec, thinking if he should take back his weapon or not, but he did so. He was here not to fight.

Hibari grown to be more aware of the older man's movement as he tried to look for a perfect time to attack. But before he was going to swing his tonfa, he had to convince about the person's identity.

"I said, 'Who are you?'" he stricken his tone.

The brown-eyed wasn't moving. He opened his mouth.

"Rather than asking me about that, why don't you ask the silveret behind you?"

Every eyes turned to Gokudera which was still frozen due to his shock. He came back to reality after the amount of stare and quickly exclaimed.

"Y-You! You are the Bucking Bronco!"

The man's expressions softened to the calling and scratched the back of his head, a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. "Hey, Hayato. Didn't I tell you not to call me with that name?"

Tsuna immediately understood who the man was, considering that Gokudera knew the man. "You are from the mafia?! How do you know about Gokudera-kun?!"

"Wow, Vongola Decimo sure is a cute girl, huh?" he mumbled. "Yeah, you are my Junior after all."

"Eeh? Your Junior?"

"Ciao, Tsuna. My name is Dino, from the Cavallone family. I'm here based from the order of the Vongola Nono. Also, I am... Reborn's previous student."

* * *

**A/N: Dino made his first appearance! Finally new character! I supposed to make this chapter Mukuro-sama's debut, but I think I want an extra power from the other character as well. Lambo and Bianchi will make their debut after this. Well, we have to gather some source of power first, don't we?**

**Announcement: I'm currently searching for a beta, because this fic is the the most popular fic among my other fic. If someone may like to be my beta, please let me know in the review, or PM me.**

**Review, everyone! I will overcome my laziness if I get many reviews!**


	9. Don't hope too much

Hi everybody... This is a terrible news, really...

I announce you that I'll be on hiatus for more than 5 months, because I'm now in a semi-military boarding school that doesn't allow their student to bring any electronic gadget for the early semester. I'm apologize, because I only update once and then back on hiatus. This lately, I don't have any ideas in writing this fic anymore, so update become so difficult to manage... I truly want to say sorry...

Maybe a little preview going to chill you up?

**Chapter 9: the Bucking Bronco, Dino**

_**"Ciao, Tsuna. My name is Dino, from the Cavallone family. I'm here based from the order of Vongola Nono. Also, I am... Reborn's previous student."**_

_**"Reborn's student?"**_

_**"Ex-student."**_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I'm here to teach you to become stronger, Tsuna."**_

Coming soon: Bianchi's and Lambo's first appearance and Dino's training!


End file.
